Toward the Dark
by RyuHll
Summary: Castle Oblivion is behind them.Ace, Tai, Riku, and Mickey continue their journey on.New enemies appear as well as old ones.And there are two surprising allies during this.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:Struggle Battle

**Toward the Dark**

Disclaimer:I dont own Disney, Squaresoft, or KH characters.Just Ace, Tai, Sarah, Calm, and Twin Cities, and any other extra I decide to bring in...Dante is meant to be from DMC(Devil May Cry).

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

The third part in my Kingdom Heart/Ace series is here!This one is not with KHII as most would be, but it is during Sora's sleep in Castle Oblivion.What Riku had been doing and now with Ace and Tai, there are differences than he described.Anyway, enjoy!

**Old Enemies Return, New Keybearers Awaken**

Riku had led them down the middle of the two roads for a while now. King Mickey was on guard as was Ace and Tai. They were itching for a fight after so long, until they saw something.

"Hey, when are we getting there?", Ace asked.

"I dont even know where we are going", Riku sighed.

"Well, why dont we get a ship?", Mickey asked.

"Where?", Ace asked.

"My palace!", Mickey exclaimed, remembering something. He pulled out a small control. "All of you touch my shoulders", Mickey instructed,"We'll be at my castle in no time." They did as they were told and disappeared in a flash. They appeared again in a grassy field with different forms cut in the bushes around. "Ah...This is Queen Minnie's garden", he said walking foward through a door. The group followed behind. "We shall grab a ship before they know we are here", he said.

"Why not visit them?", Riku asked.

"They would beg me to stay, which I simply cannot do", he sighed. They entered the hanger and quickly scrambled into a gummi ship. "Listen", the King said,"This ship isnt that powerful...With the increase in Heartless, I may only take us to one place before we crash...I am hoping my friend has his old transportations." They took off and flew towards another planet far off from Disney Castle. Ace watched as the gleaming white castle faded in the window.

"Where is this friend of yours?", Ace asked.

"We can get there by a train...In Twilight Town", Mickey said. They went saw another planet further off. It had some buildings going up and looked strange. They landed there and began walking. "Okay, I'll let you guys look around while I go see the wizard...", Mickey said,"According to the things I've heard from my sources, Sora will be asleep for a year...We are gonna try making it as easy as possible for him when he awakens." They nod and seperate. Mickey went running to where ever this wizard was while Riku, Ace, and Tai went off on their own. They went down a path and saw some people fighting with bat type things. There was a fat man beside a booth. He was talking to another kid about 15. The kid had blonde hair, spiked up and were a beige white shirt with the same colored pants. He was handed a bat with a hand guard on it. The three boys walked to the man.

"Whats this?", Tai asked.

"This is the Struggle Battle!", the man shouted,"A bunch of people fight one on one for the trophey!"

"I'll enter", Ace said. Tai shook his head.

"You arent showing me up again", Tai said,"Im in."

"Me too I guess", Riku gave in. The man nodded.

"What is your type of fighting?", he asked,"Magic, Attack, or Defence?"

"Attack", they all said.

"Then here", the man said, handing each of them a normal club. The three walked off and waited. They gave their names to the man as they left and now waited.

"Who'd you think'll win?", Ace asked. The other two shrugged.

"Dont know", Riku said,"We dont know who we are up against." Tai chuckled.

"Yeah, but we've fought all over", Tai said,"The others stand no chance...We are the ones to worry about." They nodded in agreement, but Riku still looked unsure as he eyed another boy with blonde hair. He had a white trench coat with a black tang top and black, baggy jeans. He held a normal club like them and was watching Riku as well.

"Okay!", the fat man from before yelled,"To start, we have Ace VS Hayner!"

"Hayner?", Ace asked walking up to the stage. He then noticed the boy from before. "Oh...Sorry, but you wont win", he said.

"Ace?", Hayner asked,"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Im not from around here", Ace smirked. He took out his club and got ready as Hayner took out his hand guard. They got ready as the fat man began talking.

"Okay!", he yelled,"The rules are, if you are knocked out, you lose! If you are out of the ring, you lose! Begin!" They ran at each other and Hayner slashed, but missed a Ace jumped over him and rammed him in the back with a tackle.

"Wow...You're good", Hayner said, surprised anyone could jump that high.

"Thats nothing", Ace smirked again. He held his hand open, towards the ground, but saw Riku motioning to calm down. Ace sighed and stopped. He brought his sword into his stance again and waited. Hayner was getting impatient and charged. He lunged foward, but Ace sidestepped him and batted the back of his head. He flew off the edge of the ring and was panting heavily. Ace sighed as he walked toward his bench.

"Winner of Round 1 is Ace!", the fat man yelled. Ace sat down and closed his eyes as he let his head go back. "Next round is Riku VS Seifer!", he shouted.

"Who are you?", the kid in the white trench coat, Seifer asked.

"The man just said, Riku", he replied with a grin. Seifer got ready with his club.

"Begin!", the fat man yelled as the two jumped at each other. They clashed and Riku round house kicked Seifer in the side as he jumped back. Seifer rose, angry. He ran foward and quickly jumped up to come down with a big slash, but Riku blocked and got him with a punch. Seifer grunted as he hit the ground. From the sidelines, one of the people Seifer had been hanging around began yelling.

"C'mon Seifer!", a man with a blue vest that showed a strong chest was yelling,"You're stronger than this guy, y'know!" Seifer went for a flurry of slashes that Riku kept jumping away from so he then lunged as Hayner did. Riku went back so Seifer's club went above him and he grabbed his arm.

"You are done", Riku grinned as he threw Seifer over him and out of the ring.

"Winner of Round 2 is Riku!", the man yelled,"Next up is Vivi VS Tai!" Tai walked out and saw a small kid around 5 or 6 standing in front of him. He was completely black and had two glowing yellow eyes.

"A Heartless?", Tai asked, surprised as he took in what he wore. It wasnt one they have seen before. It wore a brown hat that looked like a mouth was on it and an oversized blue coat with big brown gloves and blue pants. The short kid, Vivi held up a staff like bat in defence. Tai sighed. "I get some small runt", he sighed as he noticed how frightened the kid seemed,"Lets get this over with." He held his bat up.

"Begin!", the fat man yelled. Tai charged quickly, but as he slashed, Vivi made a front flip over his head. He landed and spun around to slash, but Tai quickly blocked. He now noticed some determination in Vivi's eyes as he glared at Tai. He quickly broke their swords away and slashed again, but Vivi had taken off. He appeared behind him and batted him away with his staff.

"Quick runt", Tai muttered as he rose. He went foward as Vivi ran again. He was quick, but this time, Tai was ready. Vivi appeared behind him, but Tai just swung his bat and nailed him in the face. Vivi went off and landed hard, but got back up. He went at Tai with his staff and they noticed it glow red for a second as he swung down. _Damn! Hes dangerous! Better end it!_ He grabbed the small kid by the collar and chuck him out of the ring. He stepped off the platform and sighed.

"A little rough, huh, Tai?", Ace asked.

"The kid is dangerous", Tai said,"His staff glowed red. He was about to use fire when I blocked." Riku nodded.

"For the last match, it will be the three victors in one match!", the fat man yelled,"We have never had six competers before, so we have them all fight each other! Enter the ring now!" They all walked onto the platform in a triangle form as the others watch. Ace, Riku, and Tai all grinned at their friends. "The last one standing may go against the champion, Zane!", he continued. They saw a man walk out, grinning. He had a slick, black hair pushed back and his eyes were pitch black like black holes. He wore a purple overcoat and purple pants with a white undershirt showing. He crossed his arms under the overcoat as his arms were not in the sleeves. Ace glared at him.

"Ace, this wont end up like the last couple times!", Tai yelled.

"Begin!", the fat man yelled. The three charged foward, locking bats in the middle. Ace spun back and slashed at Tai's back, landing a powerful blow. Tai went to a knee as Riku slashed at Ace, but was blocked. The three twirled around each other, slashing with master swordsman skills as they went for open spots. Ace kicked Riku back and jumped away from Tai. Tai went for Riku first and Ace took his opening at Tai's back. Tai and Riku were about to lock bats again, but Tai ducked, making Ace lock bats with him. Tai jabbed quickly at Ace's gut and he stumbled back.

The audience stood in awe at the three warriors. Seifer's eyes went wide at how powerful and savage they were while fighting each other. Ace slashed at Tai, but was attacked from behind by Riku. He quickly went back and Tai was hit with the blow as Ace jabbed his sword up. He sweep kicked both of them and swung his sword to hit Riku's side, knocking him out of the ring.

"One down", Ace said. He swung up to block Tai's bat and then kicked him in the shin swiftly. Tai went down to a knee as Ace grabbed his arm and tossed him to the side. Tai slid, but managed to stop himself from falling off. Ace tossed his bat at Tai and it hit him in the face, making him go a little more, off the edge. "Done", Ace said.

"Winner of the last match is Ace!", the fat man cheered,"Now, for the winner, he gets to face last year's champ! Zane!" The man walked up with his bat in hand.

"You are a good swordsman", Zane said,"You seem like a good opponent." The two looked at each other for a long while.

"Begin!", the fat man shouted. The two jumped at each other. Their bats locked in the center of the ring. The two jumped back and got ready again. Ace ran foward and made a sweep kick, but he just jumped over his leg and went for a strike in Ace's face. He quickly blocked and grabbed the handle of Zane's bat. The two stayed there for a while, struggling against each others' strength. Then Ace saw Zane begin emiting some dark energy toward his hand. Ace gritted his teeth and let some light energy come to his hand. A purplish, blackish aura surrounded Zane's hand as a bright white aura surrounded Ace's. They struggled against each other as everyone watched on. Ace kicked Zane's shin and his grip loosened a bit so he could rip it from his hands and kick him away.

Ace spun the two bats around and got ready as Zane put his fists up. Zane charged foward and made some quick jabs that Ace easily dodged. He whacked him across the face and then jabbed him in the stomach. Zane doubled over and Ace put both his bats together and batted Zane in an uppercut. He flew up and fell out of the ring.

"Winner is Ace!", the fat man yelled out. Zane rose from where he sat and looked angry.

"This isnt over!", he yelled. He held out his hand. "Fire!", he shouted as a ball of flame came at him. Ace threw the bats at it and the flames disappeared. He held out his other hand. "Fira!", he shouted. A bigger ball of flame shot forth, but Ace let his keyblade appear and slashed it away. Everyone was getting worried here. "Firaga!" A giant stream of flames shot at Ace. He held his sword out and the flame hit dead on, but it surged back and hit Zane in the palm it came from. Zane fell back and when he rose again, his eyes glowed yellow and then went back to pitch black. "I knew you were powerful Ace...", he said.

"Who are you, really?", Ace shouted. Zane chuckled.

"You dont remember me, Ace?", he asked,"Im hurt." His voice had changed and Ace suddenly realized who it was.

"Hias!", Ace yelled,"Stay dead all ready!" He held out his hand. "Fire!" The fireball shot out of his palm, but Hias just flicked his hand up and it flew up. Zane's body suddenly melted into darkness and Hias' body appeared.

"Ace, it'll take more than that to kill me", he said,"I am darkness itself. If you have any darkness in you, I will always be around." Hias walked foward, but Riku and Tai jumped down, brandishing their weapons. Riku's blade was held ready from his dark times as Tai drew out his black blade from being dark as well. The two were ready. Hias chuckled.

"Stay back!", they both yelled.

"Oh, I dont mean to fight now, but you should be wary", Hias said,"I'll be back when the time comes." Riku and Tai both began to advance with their swords, but Hias just chuckled again. "If you really want a fight, then here", he said as a group of Heartless Shadows appeared around them. "Oh, and if thats not enough, then here", he continues as a group of strange white creatures appeared. They all moved strangly. Their bodies were hunched over like the Shadows, but they stood tall and they went back instead as if they had no spine. They also had no eyes, but there was a mouth where they should have been.

"What the hell?", Riku yelled, but Ace had already found out the same way he had found out the name of the keyblade.

"Nobodies", Ace said. The two were worried. They slashed, but their blade did nothing. They continued fighting, but nothing happened. Riku and Tai backed up panted as Ace was trying to run at Hias. Hias continued laughing and disappeared into shadows. Riku and Tai rose and got ready again. Just as they were about to charge again, but two more people jumped down and struck two Shadows. Hayner and Seifer stood there with their bats. The Heartless poofed away. Riku and Tai went to their sides and slashed two more. By now, everyone was running out of the stadium.

"You should leave too!", Tai shouted,"This isnt some stupid Struggle Battle! This is real!" The two nodded.

"We know!", Hayner shouted.

"We're rivals, but we both want to protect our town!", Seifer shouted. The two grinned and lunged at two more Heartless. Ace went at a couple Nobody Dusks as Ace had identified them as. One was about to attack, but he quickly slid under it and got two from behind while they were confused. Riku, Tai, Hayner, and Seifer were having trouble. They had finished the Heartless, but now Dusks surrounded them. Ace ran to them and slashed past more Dusks on the way. Tai and Riku held them off with their swords, but their strikes didnt injure them.

"Tai! Riku!", Ace shouted, slashing past more. The Dusks began jumping at them until they were being buried, but then there was a flash of light from beneath them. The Nobody Dusks flew off from the force and they saw Hayner and Seifer in between Tai and Riku, holding new blades. Riku had one that was like a big wing with a angel's wing at the end, near the tip. Tai had a green one that had edges at the dull side so both sides could be deadly. Tai and Riku both lashed out at the Nobodies, destroying them all in silver smoke.

"What is that?", Seifer yelled.

"Keyblades?", Ace yelled in surprise. The two smirked at their new weapons as they both disappeared at their will. Ace smirked too and let his disappear. The three joined back together and smiled at each other. "You should go home, guys", Ace yelled out. The two smiled, weakly and nodded as they took off. They heard clapping as the two ran up the stairs and they turned back to the main entrance to see Mickey in a black cloak.

"You guys are good", he said,"Well, take these. Our ship is over here" He threw them some black cloaks and the group grinned as they put them on. They all walked out of the Sandlot with their cloaks on and headed for their new ship. This adventure promised to be fun at the least.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter done!Hope you enjoy this next story.As always, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2:Old Friends Reunite

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

**Old Friends Reunited**

The group took off in their ship and soon saw a world they had never seen before. Riku, Ace, and Tai had no clue what this world was, but Mickey was headed toward it.

"Where is that?", Ace asked, turning to Mickey.

"Thats Hollow Bastion", he said,"We are gonna see some friends there." They sped off for that planet at top speed. They arrived and landed near the planet, jumping down into an alleyway. "Okay, lets see...", Mickey thought for a second,"Okay, we will set off for Ansem's study."

"Why?", Ace asked,"Didnt we kill him? He is of no importance."

"No, he was different", Mickey said,"He was someone else...We have to find Ansem the Wise's study. The Ansem you and Sora fought was a Heartless version of his assistent...Xemnas. He was just an Ansem look alike." They walked foward out of the alley into a market area. They looked around, interested and saw some familiar faces. A man with spikey blonde hair stood off in a corner, leaning on the wall.

"Hey, Cloud!", Ace called out, running over.

"Hn?", Cloud asked, opening his eyes,"Oh, Ace." Ace smiled.

"So, how'd you get here?", he asked,"Havent seen you since you fought Sephiroth."

"He got away", Cloud said,"I have to find him again." He grabbed his sword that was beside him and looked Ace in the eye. "What're you doing here?", he asked. King Mickey, Riku, and Tai had joined him at this point.

"Hiya, Cloud", Mickey said,"We are headed for Ansem the Wise's study...Wanna come?" Cloud grunted.

"Eh, I have nothing better to do", he said as he got up, placing his sword over his shoulder and sheathing it. The group walked off and went down a lane of houses.

"This is better than the last time we went to Hollow Bastion", Ace said, looking around.

"Thats cuz only the castle was here last time", Cloud replied,"The city is back now." They walked and turned a corner, but Heartless surrounded them. There were Shadows, Soldiers, and Big Bodies around them as they stood their ground. Ace quickly slashed a couple of Soldiers as Riku took out a Big Body by jumping over it and slashing. They fought off the Heartless, but more continued coming.

"How did so many get here?", Tai shouted.

"The castle!", Cloud yelled,"The city is back, but someone is following where Malificent left off! Some fat guy named Pete!" Ace slashed a Shadow, but one got its claws dug into his back. He spun around and slashed quickly, but didnt notice another jump from behind it and slash his face. He slashed it back and grabbed his face with his free hand. It was bleeding as he was sure his back was.

"Too many!", Ace shouted, slashing a Soldier back. Two Shadows jumped up and slashed each of his arms. His keyblade flew from his hand as he fell to one knee.

"Jeez...Is this really the Ace I remember?", a familiar voice called out. A man with long brown hair and a scar across his face jumped down and slashed a couple Heartless away. He wore a black leather jacket with black leather pants and held a blade that appeared to have the handle of a gun on it. He slashed a Shadow away as Ace rose, slowly.

"Leon!", Ace yelled,"Theres too many! Is there shelter somewhere?" Leon nodded and kicked another Shadow away. He back away and ran for a door.

"In here!", he shouted as the group ran for the door. They got in and Leon pointed his gun out. He pulled the trigger, blasting a good five Heartless and slammed the door. "Worst than usual...", he panted,"Something big is coming."

"About time, Squall!", a woman in a black, t-shirt and brown short shorts said. She held a giant shurikan and had blue eyes.

"Its Leon, Yuffie", he replied,"Cid, whats the report?"

"The Heartless are multiplying on different planets", Cid, a man with blonde hair, a gruff beard, and a cigerette hanging out of his mouth said. He had bluepants with a white shirt shown through the opening in his blue jacket.

"What about here?", Mickey said, joining the conversation. Cid shook his head.

"They're originating from the castle, but we cant go near it", Cid said,"There are hundreds spewing at us, but there is too much darkness all around for us to get through. Whoever is there is using the dark powers to make a barrier. We need to help the other worlds first." Mickey, Ace, Riku, and Tai nodded.

"We'd best split up", Mickey said,"I'll stay here and make sure the planet isnt overran because it is the sorce, but you guys head to the worlds." Ace, Riku, and Tai nodded as they turned to leave. Before they could though, there was an explosion from outside as a man ran inside. He had a blue wizard's hat with a blue wizard's robe on and had long white hair and a long white beard. He turned to the group.

"Ah, you must be Sora's friends...Ace, its good to see you", he said. Ace nodded with a smile.

"Sorry, Merlin, but we best be going", Ace said,"We are suppose to go help different worlds with their Heartless problems."

"Right, but take this with you", he said as he waved his wand. A small knecklace with a baseball on it appeared in Ace's hand. "That is called Chiken Little", he continued,"His world was destroyed, but you may use him as a summon." Ace smiled, gratefully and nodded. They walked out the door and got in their ship, taking off for a new world, but two people watched them from afar, on a rooftop. One was in a light blue cloak. The other in a white one.

"You better work hard, Ace", the one in the light blue whispered as the two watched him take off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres the second chapter.If you want to request a certain world gone to first outta the first three, go ahead an request.The first three would be Beast's Castle, Olympus Colliseum, or the Land of Dragons.Anyway, review.


	3. Chapter 3:Captured Keybladers

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Captured Keybladers**

Ace, Tai, and Riku had quickly approached a group of three planets, but decided to stop by at one rural looking place with houses like those of samurais or people from Japan. They landed there and walked out through the forest to see a big city below. They looked around, trying to see where the Heartless were, but couldnt find anything.

"King Mickey said there were Heartless in the other worlds, but where would they be?", Riku asked, walking away to sit on a boulder next to a mountain side.

"Im not sure, but maybe we should check out the city", Ace said. They walked there and began making their way down a steep hill. Tai was already ahead of them and they reached the wall in little time. They looked to the side and saw a group of samurai charging them. They brandished their keyblades and got ready. Several samurai had surrounded them.

"Who are you?", one yelled.

"Just simple travelers", Ace said, not wanting to reveal their names yet. The samurai looked at each other, but did not sheathe their swords. A man walked through the group. He wore green breastplate and red legging armor with a red cape instead of the other's all red suit of armor.

"Then why do you try sneaking in from the side?", he asked.

"We werent sneaking in", Tai said,"We were over in the woods up there when we saw this city and came."

"So, you came from the barbarians land?", he yelled. The group was confused at this point.

"What are you talking about?", Riku asked.

"You have strange weapons...foreign to us", the man said,"How do we know you arent just a spy?" Tai grew impatient now.

"You know what!", he yelled,"You dont have to believe us! But attack and you die!" He got his keyblade ready and the surrounding samurai moved foward, protective of their leader.

"Put them in the cells", the man said as he turned and began walking away. The group faced about twenty samurai, but quickly began slashing away at them as they charged. The man turned back to watch now. Tai had slashed a man across the stomach, but his sword was knocked out of his hand as another ran in and they captured him. He was thrown away out of the group and the keyblade was taken away. Riku slashed past two and then stabbed another. He kicked one away as he slashed another two in half. Ace was simply slashing those who came near him. There were only five left, but the remainder just charged Riku. He easily blocked two and slashed one, but two more grabbed the keyblade by the hilt and ripped it from Riku's hand. Ace finished the rest and turned to the commander who now hand Riku and Tai bound by ropes and the two keyblades in his hands. He stabbed them into the ground and unsheathed his sword. Ace waited patiently as he walked to him. "Impressive", he said.

"We've had training", Ace replied. The man slashed at him, but he blocked and sweep kicked him. The commander just jumped up and tried a downward slash, but was blocked again when Ace heard yelling from behind. He rose and shoved the man away to look back. A group of twenty or so more samurai were charging. "Damn...This is bad", he muttered as he blocked another attack.

"Get him!", the man leading the group yelled as they came closer. Ace gritted his teeth and kicked the man away. He ran away, back through the forest as the men gathered below. He looked back and saw Tai looking at him hatefully, but Riku was just looking at the ground, uncaring. Ace sighed and ran up into the forest._ Too many men...I'll get them back though._ Ace ran through the forest as the group of men stayed away. He got to the cliff again where they had sat and looked up. The commander burst through the forest at that point.

"We arent done!", he yelled. Ace ran to the side of the mountain and jumped onto a rock.

"No, we arent", he said, grimly as he began floating through the air up the side of the mountain. The commander gaped at that. Ace landed at the top and looked down at the man there. _This is definatly not over._ He walked off around as the commander was left there yelling at him. He stood there, gritting his teeth at Ace, but a man stepped out next to him. He wore a red cloak and looked up at where Ace left too.

"You want the power to beat him?", the man asked.

"Who are you?", he yelled, pointing his sword at him.

"Someone who hates that man as well", he replied.

"Why trust you?", the commander asked.

"Its me or nothing", the man replied.

"...What do I do?", he finally gave in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is the Land of Dragons.The second part should be up at some point this week.Sigh...I may have to start working on my summer school project...It may delay for that at some point, but I wont abandon these stories.If I were to abandon it, I would delete it all together.Anyway, review.


	4. Chapter 4:Duel:Ace VS Li Sheng

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Duel:Ace VS Li Sheng, Asu Returns**

Ace had sat in the mountains, thinking of what to do now. He was thinking of just running into the city and slashing everything in sight, but with the combination of troops and that commander, not to mention the possibility of stronger men, he would die from exhaustion fighting them like that. He thought hard.

"Damn!", he yelled,"What should I do?"

"Maybe you could make a diversion", a man said from behind him. He turned and brought the keyblade out to see a man standing there. He was big with long, black hair. He held a giant sword and his eyes were black, looking like black holes. A raven sat upon his shoulder as he walked foward.

"Who are you?", Ace asked, defensivly.

"My name is Shan Yu", he replied,"I could help you, if you help me."

"How?", Ace asked.

"My barbarian army can attack while you face the commander", Shan Yu said. Ace thought a second, but spat on the ground.

"No", he said,"I want my friends, thats it." Shan Yu was growing impatient.

"Then how about, help me or die?", he yelled as an army of barbarians came out. They surrounded him, holding big swords and axes. "I saw you fight...It would be a pity of such strength gone to waste", he said with an evil smirk. Ace didnt bat an eye as he point his free hand at a group of the barbarians and shot flames at them. They charged as their group fell, but Ace slashed past them easily. They had gotten the best of him and began piling onto him, but Ace just let everything burst out in flames as they all fried. He stood, watching Shan Yu.

"Now what?", he asked. Shan Yu shouldered his blade.

"You may be able to take them, but you ruined my army!", he yelled,"Now how will I take over China?"

"Not my problem", Ace said as he turned away.

"Dont turn your back on me!", Shan Yu yelled, charging. He reached him and slashed down, but Ace just ducked back and ended up behind Shan Yu as his slash hit nothing, but air.

"I wouldnt try that again", Ace said, dangerously. Shan Yu was seething with anger, but he just shouldered his sword and walked away.

"This isnt over!", he shouted from over his shoulder. Ace shrugged and walked to the side of the cliff. He decided on what to do. He jumped down and began running down the cliff side. He landed on the ground and kept running at the gates. He reached them and the two samurai guards drew swords.

"Who are-", they couldnt finish as Ace held out his hand and blew them away with a fireball, creating a big explosion and fire. Then he sped away as fast as his legs aloud around the walls. He reached what seemed like the middle and jumped up with the boost of his air powers and landed on top. He looked around. His plan was working. All the soldiers had ran to the gate and were attempting to quell the flames. He grinned at his accomplishment and ran off to find the prison. He saw a building with barred windows. _There!_

He ran at the building and through the door. He slashed the guard and grabbed his key, unlocking the cells of Riku and Tai.

"About time", Riku sighed.

"Where are your keyblades?", Ace asked.

"Li Sheng has 'em", Tai replied.

"Why not will it back?", Ace asked.

"We dont know why, but we cant", Tai continued.

"Who is Li Sheng anyway?", he asked.

"The commander you fought", he said,"He should be at the palace unless that explosion attracted him." Ace nodded and the three ran out. They charged at the palace and Ace killed the two guards. He opened the giant double doors and ran into a throne room. An old man sat on the throne with a big white beard and squinty eyes. He wore a yellow robe with a yellow hat. In front of him, stood three guards and Li Sheng.

"Stop there", he commanded,"You will not harm the emperer!"

"We just want their weapons and we'll leave!", Ace yelled.

"Oh, is that why you blew up the north gates?", Li Sheng asked, sarcastically,"Prepare to die, scoundrel!" The three guards moved foward. They each had a unique weapon. One held a sword he had set on fire. Another had a spear with the tip set on fire. The last had an axe with the blade part set a flare. They moved at Ace, but Riku and Tai got in the way.

"We'll take them", Riku grinned as he and Tai moved around the sides. They all seperated except for the one with the axe. He charged Ace, but he just ducked away and slashed him in half. Li Sheng drew his sword which instantly was consumed in flames.

"I have new powers...Thanks to my friend", Li Sheng grinned, evily as his whole body was consumed by flames. He appeared again, but his body was in flaming armor. But the flames were not normal. They were a purplish black. Dark flames. Ace braced himself as he saw the flames on the sword turn dark.

"Who gave this to you?", Ace asked, but Li Sheng ran at him. He blocked the first blow, but some flame knicked his chest. He hissed in pain as he backed away. The flames were worst than normal flames. He felt darkness leeching into his skin with the flames. Ace quickly pulled back. "What the hell is that?", he yelled, but it then dawned on him. The darkness and all. "Is this Malificent?", he yells out,"But Sora and I killed her..." He didnt have time to think as Li Sheng charged at him. Ace blocked with his arm outstretched so the flames didnt reach him. He pushed him back and grinned as he remembered the Elemental Tower and began using spells from there that he remembered. "Water Dragon!", he yells as the dragon made of water shoots out and hits him head on.

"Thats not enough to quench my flames!", Li Sheng yelled from the water as he jumped out with the flames still swirling around. He ran at Ace, but was blocked by Ace's keyblade. He grinned a bit as he pushed down, letting his dark flames reach him. Ace gritted his teeth in pain as he broke their locked blades away and jumped back. Li Sheng grinned as he held out his hand and a collumn of dark flames shot forth. Ace quickly put his hand up and shot his own flames out.

"I wont lose!", Ace yelled as his flames gained intensity and began pushing back Li Sheng's dark flames. The two stood there for a while, trying to push each other's flames at the other, but they reached a stalemate. Ace let loose even more power and flames shot from his sword, but it was just met with Li Sheng's sword. Ace then got the idea. He began adding the power of Lightning Edge to the flames. It lit up in electricity as it surged over his fire and then over the dark fire. Li Sheng was shocked, but took the blow head on. He fell to the ground as the flames subsided.

"No...I cant lose", he muttered,"The emperer!" He was about to rise when he saw a shadow cast over him. It was Ace. He was ready to be finished, but all he did was smirk a little and hold his hand out. Li Sheng smirked in turn and took the hand. "But...Our army is now beaten severely for when the barbarians attack...", Li Sheng said.

"No...They wont attack for some time", Ace replied with his grin,"Their leader, Shan Yu came wanting my help in killing you and your army, but...I just wanted my friends. I destroyed his army." Li Sheng looked surprised, but then changed it to glad.

"Well, you've helped us with that", he said,"Anyway we can help you?"

"Who gave you that power?", Ace asked,"Just tell me who and where it is. Thats all we need." The man nodded.

"He told me to call him Pyro", Li Sheng said,"He said he would wait in the cave right outside our city for me to bring him your head." Ace nodded as Riku and Tai rejoined him with their keyblades. They all walked out, followed by Li Sheng which got Tai's attention.

"Why are you following us?", he asked,"I was part of the reason for this...I want to help you." They walked into the cave and Ace grinned for a second, pulling out a rag.

"Use this", he whispered,"So it looks like you have my head." Li Sheng nodded and took the rag, putting it to a ball shaped like a head. He walked out and Ace, Tai, and Riku listened.

"Here he is", Li Sheng said, stepping out of the hiding place of the keybladers.

"Hmmm...Very good", Ace heard a familiar voice coo,"Lets see..." At that moment, Ace realized who it was and ran out, clashing blades with a red hooded man. They looked into each other's eyes from beneath their hoods. Ace looked at Asu. Riku and Tai instantly came to his aid by surrounding him from three sides while Li Sheng took the last side.

"Why have you come here?", Ace growled.

"My reasons are my own!", Asu smirked,"You killed my brother, dammit! You will die!" Asu broke the lock and slashed at Ace, but was blocked. Asu grinned as he burst into flames, disappearing.

"Dammit!", Ace yelled,"The Elemental Regime is after me!" Ace spun around and stalked out of the cave, angrily. Li Sheng and the others followed.

"Who?", Riku asked.

"The ones who I fought", he said,"While you were in Castle Oblivion."

"Oh, them", Tai answered,"Dont worry...We'll kick their ass."

"Thats not the problem...They want me", Ace said,"They have powers that only I know of."

"Lets just get going", Riku grinned,"I think that was the darkness Mickey was talking about." Ace nodded and said good bye to Li Sheng as they boarded their ship and took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will either be the Beast's Castle or Olympus Colliseum.Suggest if you want.Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5:Fire's Rose

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Fire's Rose**

Ace, Riku, and Tai had found a new world. It was a giant castle and they decided to land upon it. They entered the building with a grin. They looked around to see the gates wide open and, as they tried the door, it was unlocked. The three keybladers enter the castle and walked through the entrance hallway until they hear something.

"Oh, dear!", a voice rang out,"I must find the master!" They turned and saw a clock running toward the stairs. They looked at it like they were crazy, but decided to follow it. They went up another flight of stairs and then through a doorway. There they saw a great hall with armor suits lining the walls.

"Some place", Riku said with an impressed whistle. Ace nodded and moved ahead toward the clock, up another flight of stairs. There they saw a giant door. They ran through the door that the clock ran in and grinned at what he saw.

"Beast!", Ace yelled out. The clock turned around startled.

"Who are you?", he yelled. Ace went foward, ignoring the clock's question.

"Beast!", Ace yelled again, seeing as he ignored him. He turned with a snarl.

"Get away from my rose!", he roared. Ace jumped back, to avoid a swipe. Riku and Tai both ran foward in Ace's defence. They blocked a second swipe from Beast and Ace pointed the keyblade at his head.

"What are you doing?", Ace yelled.

"The man has told me you would return and steal my rose!", Beast roared as he lunged and got Riku across the side. Tai batted him in the back and jumped away.

"We wont take your rose!", he yelled,"Just calm down!" Beast roared in anger as he came up and slashed Tai across the face. Ace grabbed Beast's arm, but was flung into Tai and they both slammed into the wall. Beast grabbed both of them and he grabbed Riku as well.

"I wont let you take the rose!", he roared. He took them down the stairs and out into a basement where he kicked opened a wooden door and threw them inside. Three men appeared from the shadows, grabbed them and brought them off to different rooms. They were captured and locked in place by strong bonds that flamed up. The group noticed that the men wore red cloaks.

"How come we keep getting captured?", Tai yelled. Riku and Ace remained silent. "Let us outta here, assholes!", Tai continued yelling until Ace grew impatient.

"Shut up, Tai!", he yelled,"Thats not gonna get us out!" Tai sighed as he calmed down. Ace concentrated. "Good, now maybe I can concentrate", he whispered. He looked at his bonds around his wrists and ankles and began concentrating on the fire. It all began seeping away from him as he dropped to the ground. He grinned to himself and walked to the dorr to find it was locked. Ace sighed. **Not gonna let me leave quietly, huh?** He back up a step and kicked the door out.

"Hey!", a guard yelled, running to the door. It was a red cloaked man, followed by two more red cloaked men. He grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the stomach. The other two drew blades and charged, but Ace just positioned himself sideways so the two went between him and he chopped them in the back of the necks. The two fell unconcience and Ace grinned as he walked out, but frowned deeply as he saw another red cloaked man with several people in blue cloaks. They held staves while the red cloaked man held two katanas.

"Asu", Ace said,"Why do you follow me?"

"You killed my brother...", Asu said,"I cant forgive you for that." Ace remembered slowly.

_"You were...my best friend", Asukara sobbed,"Why?"_

_"Because, I have new friends now", Ace said as the two blades disappeared._

_"You selfish bastard!", Asu yelled._

_"Do you want me to finish you?", Ace asked, dangerously._

_"Go ahead!", Asu yelled,"I have nothing to live for anymore! I lost my best friend as well as my leader! So did my brother! Now you say you have new friends?" Ace turned around and saw Asu rising. "I dont care if I die now!", he continued,"Go ahead! Or I kill you!" Ace pointed his hand at Asu as flames began dancing around it._

_"Are you sure?", Ace asked, mockingly._

_"Asu!", Asukara yelled,"Dont!" Asu grinned, weakly._

_"Go ahead and fire!", he shouted. Ace grunted as a burst of flames shot out. It went straight for Asu's chest, but..._

_"BROTHER!", Asukara yelled as he shoved him out of the way. The flames pierced his chest and his eyes widened._

_"ASUKARA!", Asu shouted,"NOOOOO!" Ace grunted._

_"Looks like he really cared about you", Ace said. Asu gritted his teeth as Ace ascended the stairs without another word._

_"ACE!", Asu shouted as he sunk to his knees and hugged his dead brother._

Ace nodded, grimly. "He left me no choice", he said, simply,"And either way, you were the one wanting death. He saved you." Asu nodded and took off his hood. Ace saw that Asu had a long slash over his left eye and three claw marks went across his face.

"You fought Beast, havent you?", Ace asked noticing the claw marks.

"Well, now he follows us", Asu grinned.

"What did you do to him?", Ace asked. Asu chucled.

"Nothing I'd tell you", Asu said as he went foward,"But I can tell you that you die here!" He charged now and went for two slashs at Ace's neck, but he ducked and punched him in the stomach. The blue cloaked people all charged foward as Asu fell, unconcience. Ace sighed as he ran foward, punching them as he goes. They were all unconcience as he saw Asu stir.

"Damn", Ace muttered, knowing he'd have to fight him now. Asu ran at him, but Ace had the keyblade appear and blocked a downward slash. He grabbed Asu's neck and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over and coughed up blood as Ace took a ring a keys from Asu's belt. He fell from Ace's hands and Ace moved on to unlock the doors. He released Riku and Tai from their restraints and they ran out of the prison area. There was stairs and they began running up them when a person in a blue cloak appeared before them, coming down the stairs. She seemed to grin at the three as she moved past Ace, touching him lightly on the shoulder and letting her finger tips trail off of it. Ace looked back as she began to speak.

"Nice to see you again, Ace", the woman said. She moved to where Asu laid and brought him upright in a chair. "Now why did you have to knock out all my students?", she asked. Ace let his keyblade appear with his eyes close.

"Why is the Elemental Regime still after me?", he asked.

"You are our leader and, as of late, a deserter", she said,"We wish you to rule us again, but we must kill you if you refuse. Riku and Tai had their keyblades appear and moved foward, but Ace stopped them.

"Go upstairs", he said,"I can handle her..." The two ran up the stairs, reluctantly as Ace prepared himself. "Yin", he said,"Stop following me. I will never come back or die to the likes of you." Yin brought out a staff as she let her hood down, revealing her beutiful face. Ace held his keyblade pointed at her as he closed his eyes. "I cant let you kill me or my friends", he said.

"You have no choice", Yin replied as he felt a presence behind him. He quickly slashed in a circle, killing the new intruders as well as coming back to face Yin, eyes open again. "You have gotten better", she whispered. Asu walked up next to her, now awakened. He was weakened, but still awake. She whispered something to him and shot a water missle at him. He dodged easily and Asu ran up the stairs.

"You cant win against me, Yin", Ace said.

"Oh, I know that", she whispered with a grin,"I dont intend to kill you myself." They heard water from inside the cell room as a wave carried the unconcience subordinates up. Yin grinned as she bolted up the stairs as well. Ace went to follow, but found she had locked the door. He tried smashing it, but it seemed protected by some barrier. Soon, water began filling the chamber as he cursed under his breath and heard Riku and Tai fighting above. He ran back down, trying to figure something out and then noticed a strange stone below.

"Well, I got nothing to lose", he whispered as he pulled the stone loose and dove into the hole.

---

Tai and Riku saw Asu stagger up as a group of unconcience men and women followed. Then Yin came up to join them. Tai and Riku stood by the entrance ready as the two grinned. Asu was weaker, but he was ready to fight as Yin threw him a hi-potion. The two brought out their weapons as Tai and Riku willed the keyblades to come. The two charged foward and seperated, Riku taking on Asu and Tai taking on Yin. Riku slashed at his head, but Asu ducked and got him in the back with his hilt. The two slashed at each other as if dancing around each other. Yin and Tai were similar except she was cheaper and shot random shots of water to knock him off guard.

"Who are you two?", Riku yelled.

"None of your buisness!", Asu replied as he shoved Riku back with his blade. They both jumped and was surprise when a staff came at Riku's side. Riku looked at Yin and saw she had trapped Tai in a ball of water.

"Stop now, or he dies", she threatened as she slowly crushed the ball. Riku let his keyblade disappear as he glared at them. Then, out of no where, a claw slashed Yin's arm as Beast jumped down.

"Deceivers!", he roared as Ace jumped down at Asu, but was blocked. Beast charged Yin again, but she jumped over him to the door, opening it wide.

"Asu, hurry!", she yelled, running out. Asu grunted as he broke his lock with Ace and ran. The two ran through the bridge quickly as the four followed. Asu suddenly burst into flames as Yin jumped over the edge of the bridge. Asu had escaped through a flame portal as Ace called them, and Yin, a water portal as she disappeared in the water below.

"Beast?", Tai looked skeptical,"I thought you were trying to kill us."

"Those two told me you were here to steal my rose...", he said,"But I found out from another that those two were just using you as decoys and he made me remember when I saw Ace at Hollow Bastion." They nodded.

"Well, its behind us now", Riku said as he began walking off.

"We have to make sure they dont cause more trouble", Ace explained,"We'll be seeing you." They ran toward the gummi ship to find that the next planet to visit was already taking care of by King Mickey as it said on the message console on their special gummi.

"We're heading back to Hollow Bastion, guys", Riku announced as he pressed a green button that said LIFT OFF.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got done with Beast's Castle...Its hard to make up things for before Sora's group arrives though...Anyway, depending on if I get an idea or something I may or may not do the other worlds. Review.


	6. Chapter 6:Dangers and Hopes Revealed

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Dangers and Hopes Revealed**

Ace, Riku, and Tai walked out of the gummi ship, looking around for the King. They found Cloud and Leon talking and decided to run over there. They were about to speak when Cloud erupted in anger.

"How can you tell me to just forget my revenge?", he yelled. Leon grabbed his arm before it could reach for his sword.

"We need to remember the objective!", Leon yelled,"We must destroy the Heartless and Nobodies! If you continue like that you may end up like them!"

"Sephiroth is my darkness!", Cloud retorted,"I must kill him!" He kicked Leon away and drew his big sword. "And I'll kill any bastard who stands between me and that goal!", he yelled. Leon drew his gunblade, just in time to block a downward strike.

"Open your eyes, Cloud!", Leon shouted,"You must let go of this anger!" Leon deflected Cloud blade so he got an open hit to the chest with the hilt of his gunblade. "Dont do this to us!", Leon continued.

"Do this to YOU?", Cloud yelled,"If you prevent me from finishing Sephiroth, my darkness will never leave!" The two went at each other again, glaring daggers at each other. Riku and Tai were about to intervene, but Ace stopped them.

"No", he said,"Dont go in yet." They stood and watched as the two traded blows. Then when they were about to strike again, Ace disappeared from sight. He appeared under the two as his keyblade and an ice blade appeared, knocking both weapons away from Cloud and Leon.

"What the hell got into you two?", Cid yelled, running towards them, followed by Yuffie and Aerith. Cloud grunted and walked away to his sword. He got it back in its hilt and walked away without another world.

"He attacked me for asking him to let go of vengence", Leon said.

"Idiot!", Yuffie yelled,"I've been with him since the beginning! Saying that is like telling a drunk not to drink!" Leon shook his head.

"I dont care", he said,"He is at risk of becoming a Heartless like that." He then turned to Ace who now stood upright with the blades at either side of him. He noticed the ice blade that had attached to Ace's arm. "Where did you learn that?", Leon asked.

"In our adventures...", Ace said, sighing,"Where is the King?"

"He...hasnt arrived yet...", Leon said,"He was meant to take care of Olympus Colliseum, Atlantica, and Port Royal, but he hasnt returned..."

"And we're still getting a dark reading from Atlantica and Port Royal, but at least there is light fighting the dark in the Olympus Colliseum..." Merlin began running toward the group.

"We have a...peculiar predicament now", he said,"It seems someone has arrived to assist Jack Sparrow in Port Royal and someone has arrived to help Ariel in Atlantica."

"Who?", Yuffie asked.

"Thats the strange part!", Merlin yelled,"I have no clue! All I know is that a woman has appeared to help Ariel and a man has appeared to help Jack." Ace looked at the group and they nodded.

"We'll split up, but we need two more gummis", Ace said,"I'll go to Olympus Colliseum, Tai could go to Atlantica, and Riku can go to Port Royal." Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Merlin nodded.

"Good", Leon said,"I have a gummi."

"And so do I", Merlin announced,"Its special though...It has the powers of a wizard...Take it to Atlantica." Tai nodded and headed for where Merlin had his gummi as Riku headed for Leon's.

"We'll be off then", Ace grinned as he ran back to their gummi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is short, but it helps with going through more chapters.The two unknown helpers will appear in the second and third chapter from now since I am going to seperate adventures for this. Ace and Mickey. Then Riku and the mystery male assistant. Then Tai and the mystery female assistant.They will meet back at Hollow Bastion and all, but I am still accepting guesses for those two.Anyone think they know?I wont reveal their identities until they meet up with Ace anyway.Review.


	7. Chapter 7:Ace Arrives

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Ace Arrives**

Mickey had arrived at the Olympus Colliseum to help out and jumped out of the gummi ship with a front flip. He ran toward the entrance of the Colliseum before a small man who looked to be half goat and half man.

"The Colliseum is closed!", he said,"We arent accepting applicants today!"

"I need to know if there are any Heartless around", Mickey said.

"I am Phil", he said,"I have not seen any of these...Heartless." Mickey looked around.

"Can I just look around?", he asked.

"No", Phil replied,"I cannot let you go..." Mickey heard crakling from behind and saw the wall of rocks begin to open. It crumbled into a doorway as a stairway appeared from within. Out came a man in a black cloak like thing without the hood. His skin was blue and he had blue flames coming from the top of his head like hair. Phil gasped as Mickey got his keyblade ready.

"What are you doing here?", he yelled,"I heard Sora and the others defeated you!"

"Hades!", Phil yelled,"Hercules defeated you too!" Hades chuckled.

"You cannot kill the god of the underworld!", he yelled,"I am already dead!" He moved foward, but Mickey jumped in his way. "Why do you still pester us, King?", Hades asked,"The Heartless are gone. Why must you continue to meddle in other worlds' buisness?"

"What?", Mickey asked, surprised,"The Heartless are gone? Then how come there is dark energy around here?" Hades chuckled.

"My new friend could answer that", he said as another man stepped out from the stairway. This one wore a red cloak and was followed by another man in a green cloak.

"Who are you?", Mickey asked. The one in the red cloak stepped foward.

"Oh, didnt Ace tell you about us?", he asked, grinning from beneath the hood,"Well, I am Asu and this man is Lao."

"You're Asu?", Mickey yelled, stepping foward. Asu nodded with a chuckle, but Mickey quickly leapt at him. Asu didnt move a muscle as Lao appeared before him and blocked with a long stick.

"You cant beat us both", Lao said, smugly, letting his hood fall back. Asu brought back his hood and grinned. The two got into fighting stances, Lao with his stick and Asukara with his katanas. They both charged, simultaeneously at Mickey, but he jumped over them, attempting slashes, but they were blocked effortlessly. He came back at them, only to be grabbed by a small stone pillar on his feet and hands.

"Good job, Lao...Asu", Hades grinned, watching the King struggle in his earthy prison.

"You wont escape my earth pillars", Lao said as Asu walked foward. He raised his katanas and brought them down to kill Mickey.

Asu, Lao, and Hades now glared at where the katanas should have landed. There, blocking the katanas, was Ace, grinning smugly.

"You started the party without me?", he asked as he broke their blades away from each other. He moved foward and rammed Asu so he backed away a little. "Are you alright, Mickey?", Ace asked. Mickey nodded as he again tried to break free of the pillars.

"Im a little stuck", he said,"Do you mind taking them alone?"

"I wont have to", Ace said as he pointed his free hand at Mickey, not leaving eye contact with Asu for a second. The pillars quickly retreated to the earth and Mickey grinned.

"You wont get away with that!", he yelled before jumping at Lao. The two clashed as Ace moved in against Asu. Ace grinned at Asu and Asu grinned back.

"You know...we've gotta stop meeting like this", Ace said.

"And so soon", Asu added as they circled each other. Then, Asu just jumped foward trying a X shaped slash, but Ace hopped back and jabbed with his keyblade. Asu hissed in pain as he twirled around and slashed sideways. Ace ducked and got him with an uppercut slash and he quickly spun around and roundhouse kicked Asu in the stomach, sending him into the wall of the Colliseum. Ace went in to finish this.

"Dont worry", Ace said,"We wont meet for a long time." He rushed foward and smashed into Asu's chest with his blade, but Asu burst into flames. "Dammit...", Ace muttered as he realized Asu had escaped.

Lao jumped away from Mickey knowing that he was alone now and was sucked into the earth.

"They're gone", Ace said, walking to Mickey's side,"We better get to the gummi."

"Why're you here?", Mickey asked, confused,"You should be waiting in Hollow Bastion."

"Waiting has never been my strong suit, but I'll explain on the way", Ace said, waving to Phil. "I'll see you around too, Phil", Ace said as he walked with Mickey to the gummis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is Port Royal with...I forgot who was sent there, but I'll check before I start writing.Anyway, update.


	8. Chapter 8:Riku Arrives

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Riku Arrives**

Riku walked out into the streets of a big port city. He walked out of the alley and began looking around for what he was looking for. He went down to the docks and looked out to the ocean. He saw a ship out there being attacked by another ship with a strange sign of a drop of water.

"Hmmm...Wonder what that is...", he whispered to himself as he saw a ship getting ready to go from the port. Then he noticed the other ship's sign. It was the sign for what looked like ice. Riku ran toward the ship that was about to take off and yelled,"Hey! Who is sailing this thing?"

"What do you want?", a voice came from over the ship.

"I want to get over to those two ships", Riku yelled back. He saw a head pop out over the side. It was a man with black hair and a red bandana on. He looked like a pirate. He grinned.

"Seems like you're in luck!", the man yelled,"I am captain Jack Sparrow, at your service! I was just heading over there." Riku nodded as he began to board the ship. He looked around to see it was just the two of them. They let the sail fly as Jack yelled,"Now! Pirate extroadenare(probally spelled wrong), Jack Sparrow, is back!" Their sail went up and they headed for the two ships.

"Do you know who they are?", Riku asked.

"Now, if I knew that, I wouldnt be going there, would I, lad?", Jack said as they headed straight for the water ship.

"Then what did you mean by Jack Sparrow is back?", Riku asked again, curious.

"Well, its a long story if you dont mind listening", he replied.

"Got nothing better to do until we get there", Riku replied and then thought to get on his good side by saying,"Either way, I would love to hear a story about the great Jack Sparrow!" Jack grinned.

"Well, my mates stranded me on a desert island and left with me ship, the Black Pearl", Jack said,"The only ship that could outrun all others! So, I waited for three days and three nights until I finally had enough to get off. I took a couple of turtles and some hair from my back, head, arms, different places, but I took it and used it as rope to tie the turtles together. They swam me back to shore. Im gonna get my Black Pearl back." Riku sweat dropped, not believeing a word of his turtles and hair story. Except for maybe him being stranded and taking his great ship.

"Well, it seems you are a great pirate like I thought", Riku said.

"Get ready!", Jack yelled as they closed in on the ship now. They now saw water being blasted from the ocean at the ice ship and ice rising from the water ship. One man in a light blue cloak stood, slashing past a bunch of people in dark blue cloaks with a blade that appeared to form on his hand until one remained. He looked at the person and the person looked back.

"Yin!", he yelled,"I will kill you if you dont back down!"

"Dont even start, traitor!", she yelled back,"You are just like Ace!"

"He was our leader!", the man yelled,"I wont let you kill him!" The two launched at each other, but Jack and Riku jumped in between them. They each blocked an attack and grinned.

"Now why would you be facing someone who seems to be from the same group?", he asked as he noticed the similar cloaks.

"Yes", Riku said,"You are from the Elemental Regime, correct?"

"That bastard is a traitor!", the woman in the blue cloak yelled. She let her hood down, revealing her blue hair and face. It was Yin. They turned to him. He shrugged.

"So what if I am?", he asked,"Im still helping you." He then broke the lock that Jack and he had made and twirled around, slashing two blue cloaked men. Riku shrugs.

"We'll question him later", he said as he kicked Yin away and slashed another away from him. He, Jack, and the man twirled around on the deck of the ship as the men fell. Jack would occasionally bring out his pistol and shoot one, but Riku and the man soon got use to the random bangs. Soon, only Yin was left, panting hard. She looked up and gasped.

"Fine, you have won this battle", she said, jumping off the ship into the ocean that had formed her portal. They looked up too and saw the dim outline of a keyhole.

"What the hell...", Riku muttered,"There havent been any of these black guys...Their short. Some where armor..." Jack shook his head and Riku dropped his head in thought. "Then why is there a keyhole...", he muttered as he walked to the man. "You. Tell me your name."

"Just call me Ice for now", he said,"Your friend Ace should be able to say who I am...In fact, I would like to meet with him." Riku shrugged.

"Fine...We'll be going Jack", he said. Jack nodded as they reached shore and they disembarked. They got in the gummi ship and took off. Back to Hollow Bastion.


	9. Chapter 9:Tai Arrives

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Tai Arrives**

Tai was floating in the water, turned into a half shark, half human. He sighed, not seeing anyone, but then a gust of wind came from a small opening and a mermaid with red hair shot out of it, followed by a small crab and a yellow fish. Then a bunch of guys in faded green cloaks followed. They were blocked by Tai who was shaking his head.

"Do all the bad guys have to turn out this easy?", he asked,"Set some traps or something interesting." He lets his keyblade appear and gets ready. Ariel swims to his side.

"I'll help you", she states as they stare down about fifty of them. They charged foward, beating up a couple, but then they hear something from behind the group.

"DAMMIT, WENCH!", a man yelled,"Why did you go betraying us?" They heard a female voice just sigh.

"Because Ace was better suited as a leader than Asu", she stated. Tai and Ariel quickly snapped out of it and took on the rest of the swimming men. They now saw two fighting. A man in faded green and a woman in a white cloak. Their weapons met hard and their hoods fell off. They saw a beutiful woman with platinum blonde hair and a glare at the other. The other had red hair and little horns popping up from his head.

"Jin!", she yelled,"Stop it now!" The two broke their lock and clashed again.

"Why should I quit?", Jin asked,"We are just getting started!" At that point, Ariel broke in, ramming their weapons away from each other enough for Tai to stand between them, grabbing their wrists.

"Who are you?", the woman asked.

"I should be asking you...Ace told us about the Elemental Regime", Tai stated. The man grinned widely.

"I am Jin", he said with a cocky smirk,"And this little bitch is-" He was cut off by the woman.

"Light", she yelled as a giant flash came out of her hand, blinding Jin so she could punch him hard in the chest. Tai backed away and looked between them and Jin grinned.

"This woman is wanted for betraying us", Jin said,"If you help her, I will kill you too." Tai grinned widely in response.

"Think you can?", he asked, brandishing his keyblade. Ariel came to his side, but he blocked her. "Stay away...This guy is stronger than any Heartless you may have fought in the past with Sora and Ace", he said, grimly. Jin brought his hand up and shot a tornado toward the two, but Tai began twirling his sword at a fast speed and stopped its momentum. He swam foward to charge, but Jin let a tornado form on his fist and he blocked the blade.

"You dont stand a chance against wind", he said, but screamed in pain as a ray of light hit his back.

"But you have two of us to deal with!", the woman who Tai decided to call Light said. She came down, holding two sabre like weapons that glowed white. She made a slash in an X shape, but was blocked by the two tornado hands. The light sabres cut through the tornado and slashed his wrists.

"DAMN YOU, BITCH!", he screamed in agony, kicking her away. He held his hands, clearly unable to fight with them for now and made a tornado to disappear in. He was gone by the time they could react against the strong winds.

"So, whats your name?", Tai asked. The woman looked over, expecting him to be beaten up after the fight and the tornado, but he just scratched the back of his head, unhurt. She was shocked, but shook her head.

"I cannot tell you", she said.

"Fine, you know Ace, though, right?", he asked. She nodded and Tai continued. "Okay, I'll just call you Light for now. Lets go! Ace should be waiting for me and Riku back in Hollow Bastion!" She blinked.

"Riku too?", she asked,"So, Ace was traveling with Riku and Sora." Tai nodded as he swam to the gummi, saying farewell to Ariel. They got in and headed for Hollow Bastion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, short, but next chapter should be longer.Review.


	10. Chapter 10:Traitors Revealed

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**The Traitors Revealed**

Ace and King Mickey got off the gummi as they landed in the back alleys of Hollow Bastion. The two began walking until Leon walked toward them.

"Ah, you're back!", he said,"Tai has returned too. Follow me." They walked toward Merlin's house and upon entering, Ace gaped. Tai was there, but standing next to him...a woman he would never think to be with his friend.

---

Riku arrived in the back alleys with Ice behind him. He saw Ace's gummi and began running with Ice still following him. They entered the square and saw Cloud walking toward them.

"Leon wants you to report to Merlin's house", Cloud said, clearly still agravated by Leon. The two nodded and walked away. They came to the house and saw Ace gaping inside. They entered and he saw what he was gaping at. A beutiful woman with blonde hair and in a white cloak.

"Ah, you've found a traitor to that group too, Tai?", Riku asked. Tai nodded with a grin.

"I've been calling her Light", he said, cheerfully as Ace turned around and continued to gape.

"I've been calling him Ice", he said, pointing to the blue hair man in the light blue cloak.

"Touya...", Ace whispered remembering his battle. Then he turned to the woman. "Holy...", he whispered. Holy ran foward and embraced him, tightly.

"Ace", she whispered. Touya went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We've defected...Let us help you", he said. Ace shook off his surprise and nodded. He walked foward as Holy let go and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Wheres our next destination, Cid?", Ace asked.

"Theres still the northern worlds...Agrabah, Halloween Town, and the Pride Lands", he said, pointing to each in turn. King Mickey nodded.

"Right, but...there are increases of Heartless in town, are there not?", he asked.

"Yes, but we'll take care of them", a voice from behind replied. They turned and were surprised to see Cloud. Touya nodded to Holy and she nodded back.

"Go ahead...We'll stay and help too", Holy said, confidently. Ace smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you", he said,"But why? Why have you defected?"

"You are our true leader", Touya said,"You've bested each leader in one on one combat...Asu isnt half the man you are." Ace nodded, still smiling.

"Thank you, Touya...Holy", he whispered. He turned to Riku, Mickey, and Tai who all nodded.

"We will cover more ground if we split up", Mickey said,"Riku and I'll go to Halloween Town. You and Tai head to Agrabah...We'll meet up in the Pride Lands." They all nodded and went off. Touya and Holy followed them for a second and stopped Ace right outside the door.

"Dont die on us, man", Touya whispered. Holy hugged him tightly again.

"Come back alive", she whispered. Ace smiled.

"Dont worry", he said,"Those Elemental Regime bastards cant touch me." They both smiled at that.

"You better come back alive", Touya said,"Or I'll come to whatever hell your in and kick your ass!" Ace's smile turns into a smirk at that.

"I'd like to see you try!", he said as he began to walk away with his men. They all continued to the ship as they said their goodbyes, wondering what was in store for them now.

---

"Sir!", a mysterious man whispered from the rooftops, spying on Ace, Riku, Mickey, and Tai as they said goodbye to Touya and Holy. "Hes on the move", he whispered,"He will be hard to get to now...He has the King along with two others with him...Even two of the Elemental Regime is there." He held his forefinger and middle finger to his right ear as he listened.

"Dont worry...He has no idea we are here yet...", a dark voice whispered,"Project X will be with us in a matter of time...Along with Riku and Tai..."

"Okay...I need to be put through to my partner", he whispered.

"Fine...Here he is", he said as the frequency changed and another dark voice began talking.

"What is it Raven?", he asked. Raven grinned.

"Put our plan to action...Ace, otherwise known as Project X, Riku, otherwise known as Project Dark, and Tai, otherwise known as Project Corrupt is in our grasp", he whispered,"Dont fail us...Hias."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger!Who is this new organization?Why are Ace, Riku, and Tai projects and what were their purposes?Why is Hias here?You have to keep reading my story to find out.Anyway, review.


	11. Chapter 11:A Ruined Halloween

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**A Ruined Halloween**

Riku and Mickey arrived at Halloween Town after a while. They walked out and Mickey changed them to fit in with the people of Halloween Town. Riku's cloths changed into a black shirt and black pants with tears in them. His skin was pale and he had fangs. Mickey looked like a mummy.

"Okay...I know Jack Skelington will help us out here", Mickey whispered,"We should find him." Riku nodded in reply as he walked foward looking around. Nothing was through the gate. It was all normal. The two walked foward together, unnerved by how empty the place was. They looked around and saw nothing until they heard a voice.

"Ah! Wonderful costumes!", a voice cried out from behind. They turned back to see a white, skellingty looking guy with a black suit on. "I am the master of horror! Jac-", he began, but was cut off by Riku.

"Jack Skellington", he said,"We already know. We think there is a problem here though." Jack was confused.

"What problem?", he asked,"Sora, Donald, and Goofy took care of the Heartless here." Mickey shook his head.

"This is different", he said,"There is this new group...The Elemental Regime." Jack scratched his chin.

"Did they happen to be wearing cloaks?", Jack asked. Riku nodded in reply and Jack continued. "I saw one in a black cloak go down into the cemetary toward Oogie Boogy's house. Or whats left of it. More guys in black cloaks have swarmed over here. They have been monitering the laboratory and the Mayor." Riku sighed.

"We've gotta stop whatever they are doing", Riku said,"Your Majesty, take care of the guys that have the Mayor. Jack, get rid of the ones monitering the lab. I'll go after the one in the cemetary." They all nodded and scattered. Mickey, toward the square. Jack toward the lab. Riku toward the cemetary. They reached the square together, but as the men in black cloaks charged, Riku and Jack scattered to get away while Mickey made a blinding light. The men all covered their eyes as Riku ran through the gates into the cemetary and Jack ran through the door to the lab.

"Okay, now, why are you here?", Mickey asked, bringing out his keyblade. One of them stepped foward.

"We would tell you because...?", he asked. Mickey smirked a little.

"Because...if you dont...I have to do this!", he yelled as he jumped over him and bashed one in the back, knocking him out cold as he landed on top of a fountain in the middle of the square. The one that went foward before drew a blade, but it was knocked out of his hand by a beam of light. "Are you gonna talk?", Mickey asked. The man spat at the ground.

"You're kidding me, right?", he asked as ten men surrounded him. They all jumped up, but were knocked away by a light whirlwind as Mickey began twirling his keyblade above his head.

"You arent doing that great as it is", Mickey replied. The man got his blade held high and slammed it into the ground as a giant crack appeared. From the crack, darkness poured out. Mickey smirked again at that. "Dont fight light with darkness", he said as light shot from his keyblade and stopped the darkness. The man grimaced as he saw Mickey smirking at him. "Now...One last time...Why are you here?", he asked.

"Fine...", the man sighed,"We're here because..." Mickey's eyes widened when he heard of what it was.

---

Jack burst into the laboratory to see five men in black cloaks and jet black blades in their hands. He saw his friend in the corner. It was a small man in a wheel chair and a big head. He looks like a mad scienctist.

"Dr.Finkelstein!", Jack yelled,"Are you alright?" The warriors shot forth and tried to slash at Jack, but he easily dodged and kicked him into another warrior. Jack punch another guy and jumped back. There were two at either side left. The two came at Jack, but he ducked their slashes and they slashed across each others' chests. Jack rose and ran over to Dr.Finkelstein. "Are you okay, doctor?", Jack asked.

"Im fine...Good work, Jack", Dr.Finkelstein said,"Now, whats going on here?" Jack nodded.

"Well...", he began to explain what had happened in the square.

---

Riku ran through the cemetary and came toward the man in the black cloak. The man suddenly spun around and held his sword ready to fight.

"Ah, Riku", he said,"Finally, I get to fight the one taken in by the Dark Master himself, Ansem!"

"Ansem?", Riku yelled,"I have nothing to do with him anymore!" His keyblade appeared in his hand. The man laughs.

"Did he ever mention Necro?", he asked. Riku shook his head, glaring at him. "Well, now Im hurt", he said, sarcastically,"He wont remember me, his old friend Necro?" He laughs again and shoots a dark orb at Riku. Riku jumps out of the way and rolls so he gets to his feet again.

"Necro?", Riku asked,"Then I guess you're power goes with dark."

"You just figured that out, kid?", he laughed. Riku charged foward with his keyblade ready. Necro just laughed as he jumped into the air. Riku placed a foot on a coffin and launched himself after Necro, keyblade ready to slash. He slashed, but Necro brought his blade in front of him, blocking. "Foolish kid...You cant defeat me", he chuckled,"Raven, this kid intrigues me. Mind if we let him go for now?" A voice sighs from behind a statue.

"Do you have to give me away so soon?", he asked, annoyed. Necro chuckled.

"Whats the point?", he asked,"But I want to see how strong he is when he protects his friends. Lets leave him here for now." Raven sighs, but nods in reply as he begins to walk off.

"Lets get the King for now", he said as he threw a couple of small black balls behind him. They all exploded and there was smoke from all over. When it cleared, only Necro was left with Riku.

"The King is going to have to go to Hollow Bastion if he wants to keep everyone safe", Necro grinned,"We'll be taking Ace and Tai." Necro then disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait!", Riku shouted, going after him,"What the hell is going on?" But it was too late. Necro had gone. Riku sighed and let his keyblade disappear. "Dammit!", he shouted as he ran back toward the square. He found Mickey panting in front of Raven. Raven said something and Mickey's eyes widened.

"What?", he shouted. Riku ran to his side, keyblade instantly appearing again.

"Just get the hell out of here!", he shouted as he made a slash at Raven. Raven jumped into the air and landed on the blade.

"Remember...if you want them to survive, they'll need your help", Raven said. Then he dropped two more smoke bombs and jumped away. The smoke cleared and Raven was gone. Riku sighed and helped Mickey up.

"What happened?", he asked.

"The-They are gonna attack Hollow Bastion!", Mickey yelled,"That castle...That is where they are staying. That is where they will take Ace and Tai."

"Then what should we do?", Riku asked. Mickey looked at a small device he took out of his black cloak and sighed in relief.

"I will go help out the guys in Hollow Bastion", Mickey said,"It seems that Ace and Tai have taken care of Agrabah. Some unknown force has finished off Pride Land. I need you to go and break into the castle."

"Why me?", Riku asked,"Wouldnt you be better for it?" Mickey shook his head.

"Their barrier...It is fueled on dark energy", Mickey explained,"Not from the other planets like we thought, but from within. There is no way me or any other person who fights the darkness may get in. But you...You have the power of Twilight. You can use the darkness. You can break through the barrier." Riku nodded.

"Okay...then thats what I'll do", he said with a grin as they both headed back to the ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heres the next chapter.Sorry for the delay, but I've had school, writer's block, and other stuff that I had to take care of...I'll try to continue more frequently, but Im not sure if I can.Anyway, review and just know that even if this doesnt continue for a while, I wont abandon this story unless I leave a discontinuation note.


	12. Chapter 12:Captured

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Captured**

Ace and Tai walked out of the ship as they landed, looking around. The streets were deserted. No one seemed to be around as they began to walk down the main street.

"I wonder where everyone is", Tai said, nervously.

"Stop being so nervous", Ace said with a smirk,"You should already know what is gonna await us." They continued to walk until they heard movement behind the stands. They instantly had their keyblades ready, expecting Asu or one of them to attack.

"We know you're there", Tai said,"Come out." He had his keyblade ready as a man with white hair, sleeked back. He wore a blue trench coat and seeing him, Ace began to gape. He let his keyblade disappear and grinned.

"Dante!", he yelled,"Long time, no see!" The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dante?", he asked,"Oh, so you've met the son of Sparda?" The man walked toward him and stopped a few feet away. "What has he told you about his adventures?", he asked.

"Well, not much...He just said he is looking for some guy named Vergil", Ace answered,"Anyway, are you two brothers? You look alike." The man nodded.

"I am...Nelo Angelo", he replied,"Brother of Dante." Ace nodded.

"Have you seen him?", Ace asked,"We got seperated a while back and we still cant find him." Nelo sighed.

"I was hoping you would know", he said,"But for now, we have bigger things to worry about." They looked back and they saw a man with a stick standing there, ready to fight.

"Lao", Ace said,"So you're next to try and stop me?" Lao grinned and nodded.

"I dont even need to bring my students here to defeat you", he replied as he slammed his staff into the ground and stone spikes shot toward them. Ace and Tai brought their keyblades up and tried to block, but the spikes all split and slid past them before they could. They looked back and saw Nelo holding his sword in mid slash. He slashed the pillars in half while he wasnt even close enough to touch them.

"What the hell?", Ace asked, surprised. Nelo grinned as he gripped his other blade. He pulled it out and twirled it in his hand as he got ready.

"I can take him down", he replied,"Go find the other one that is here..." Ace and Tai looked at each other and nodded. They began to run off as Nelo and Lao faced each other. Lao began to chuckle as Ace and Tai turned a corner. He put his staff back in the strap on his back. Nelo smirked as he sheathed both blades.

"You can really act, cant you?", Lao asked.

"Of course...I need them to get close to Dante, after all", Nelo replied.

"So...Is the other one who I think it is...Vergil?"

---

"Where the hell do you think this other guy is?", Tai asked as he ran with Ace down the streets of Agrabah.

"I have no clue", Ace replied,"Lets just keep looking until we find it." They continued running, but soon, they noticed everything was getting darker as they ran down a certain street. They were getting nervous.

"Why do I have the feeling we've found him?", Tai asked with a nervous smirk.

"Because we have", Ace said, grimly as he stopped. "Come out!" They heard laughing from down the street. Then a familiar voice was heard.

"Why cant you just get captured already? It would make my life a lot easier." A man stepped out of the shadows. Hias.

"Hias?", Ace yelled,"Why are you here?" Hias laughed again.

"You should know by now!", he yelled back,"I am your darkness! As long as you live, I live!" Hias walked foward as his keyblade appeared. Lao jumped to his side and the two gasped. "What took you so long?", Hias asked.

"Sorry", Lao grinned,"I needed to take care of something."

"Where is Nelo?", Ace shouted, getting angry from Lao's sudden appearance.

"Behind you", Nelo's voice came. They turned around, just in time to see a fist get slammed into their faces. They both fell, unconcience as Vergil began to laugh.

"Now, thats two down", he said,"Two keyblade wielders left, right? That Sora kid and the King." The other two nodded. "Then lets get going", he continued. The two grinned. Hias disappeared in his dark energy and Lao disappeared as a rock spire encased him and was brought back into the ground. Vergil smirked as demonic energy began to swirl around him. "Soon, Dante...", he whispered as he disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the next chapter.Heh, I off school today so I was able to type this up.Short and not a lot of action, but I felt like revealing Dante's enemy for the next story after this.When it takes place in KH2.I am sure that the battle will start getting more interesting and stuff next chapter.Either that or I'll have a short chapter on Ace and Tai.Anyway, review.


	13. Chapter 13:Battle of Hollow Bastion

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Battle of Hallow Bastion**

Touya and Holy had seen the two groups fly off. They returned to Merlin's house to continue viewing the situation. A hour into it, they saw extreme movement from the castle in Hallow Bastion. Men had begun pouring out, all in different colored cloaks. Cloud and Leon had agreed to work together on this one.

They all split into three groups. Cloud ran off alone to protect the townspeople. Leon and Yuffie were working on getting rid of the group outside the house so that they couldn't reinforce the group Cloud was busy with. Touya and Holy were told to break through and make their way to the castle. They wouldn't be able to get in until Ace, Tai, Riku, and Mickey had finished their job, but they needed to know exactly when it was done. Cid had been typing on the computer, trying to find something as he talked.

"Okay...You two better not go into that castle", Cid had said,"You wouldn't be able to handle all of the by yourself. If you go off and die, remember...I'll drag all of your worthless corpses back from whatever hell you go to and kill you myself!" They grinned at Cid's enthusiasm and ran out.

---

Cloud bust through the first couple of warriors easily. They had all been caught by surprise as Cloud cleaved through them with his giant sword. Several had turned around to look at him. All in red cloaks, they pointed their blades at him.

"Fi-", they were cut off as Cloud charged up dark energy around him and shot through them. They all died before they could finish the spell. A lot began running from Cloud, but he ignored them and headed toward the square. He saw of them in black cloaks standing in a circle as they chanted. They noticed him run into the square and ten rushed him so the others could finish the chant.

"Get out of my way!", Cloud yelled as he slashed five of them in half. He went at the others, but they brought their swords up and sent beams of dark energy at him. Cloud ducked under them and slashed the rest of the warriors in half. He looked back at the circle and suddenly saw it grow. Then he noticed a man appear in a flash of darkness on the roof behind it.

"Ah...they finished it already?", he asked. Then he chuckled as he said,"Rise, my dragon!" A giant crack came out of the ground across the ground and a giant claw reached out. Cloud gasped. The claw pulled the rest of the body out. It was a giant dragon made of bones. It looked like an undead dragon, but it had a black Heartless symbol on its chest.

"What the hell?", Cloud yelled,"Heartless? I thought you guys were enemies of the Heartless!"

"Oh, we are...", the man said,"I am Necro. The dark elemental leader. This Dragolich here is a Heartless, but it obeys the one who summoned it. Us." He begins laughing as Cloud raised his sword. Cloud just grinned and began laughing. This got Necro angry. "Why are you laughing?", he yelled in rage.

Cloud began to calm down as he just smirked and said,"Oh, sorry...but I've fought worse things in my dreams!" He brought his sword to his side and disappeared. A dark portal appeared at the side of the circle and Cloud dashed foward, slashing a bunch of the summoners in half and entering another portal. He continued until they were all dead except for the dragolich and Necro. Cloud jumped to the roof of a building, grinning. "Your men are nothing to me. Try and kill me!"

"We'll do more than try!", Necro shouted back. The dragolich flew into the air, dark energy gathering around its mouth. It formed a ball of dark energy inside its mouth and the dragolich reared back to shoot it. Cloud saw this and got ready with his sword.

"I wont let you win!", Cloud shouted as he jumped into the air to meet the dark beam. He brought his sword up and began slashing into it. The beam and Cloud stopped in mid air as they met, the two forces pushing against each other. Cloud began glowing with green energy as his eyes flashed quickly with a bright green light. Necro grinned.

"This is what out master was interested in?", Necro whispered,"He cant even get past the dragolich. He is unworthy." Necro sighed as he sheathed his sword, thinking the battle was over. Then there was a giant flash of yellow that came over Cloud's body. He broke straight through the beam and slashed the dragolich's head. It was sliced in half as it let out a giant roar and disappeared.

"Now, Necro, its your turn!", Cloud shouted, hoisting his blade onto his shoulder and getting ready to charge. Necro shook his head.

"Not yet...My master will want to hear of your victory", Necro said with a wide grin.

"Wait, you bastard!", he shouted as he jumped up, but it was too late. Necro had left through a dark portal.

---

Leon and Yuffie fought against the groups outside Merlin's house. Yuffie through her big shurikan, slicing past a couple. Leon continued bashing them with fireballs from his gunblade. He sliced one in half, but then heard clapping. He saw two men walking toward them. One was in a dark blue cloak. The other was in a yellow cloak.

"You two are powerful...", the one in the yellow said,"I am Rai. This is Yin." The one in the dark blue cloak let her hood down, revealing a beutiful face. Leon brought his keyblade ready while Yuffie got ready with her shurikans. Yin walked to face Yuffie.

"Oh, we wont be your opponent", Yin said,"You'll be facing yourselves." She raised her hands and two puddles began to rise. One took the form of Leon. The other took the form of Yuffie. They both stepped back, but then got ready.

"Cheap...Cant fight for yourselves, huh?", Leon asked with a smirk. He ran at his clone and slashed it. "Nothing could beat the real thing", he said. He got ready to charge at Yin and Rai, but the water clone began to reform and slashed at him. Leon jumped back and got ready again.

"Leon!", Yuffie shouted as she back flipped away from her clone and landed next to him. "How do we beat these things?", she asked. Leon sighed.

"I only know one way right now...", he whispered. He brought his sword up and smashed it into the ground, making several fireballs shoot out. Then he charged at Rai. The clone got in the way, but Leon just slashed it and continued on. Rai brought out a blade and blocked the first slash. Leon pivoted on his heel and went at him again. This time Rai only managed to block a bit of it. He got a small cut across his side.

"What the hell are you doing?", Rai asked, but he was distracted and got a shallow cut across his stomach. Leon pivoted again and slashed across Rai's other side. Leon jumped into the air and looked down at Rai.

"Renzokuken! Rough Divide!", Leon shouted as he smashed his blade into the ground and light shot from it. Rai jumped back, but gripped his arm that had been hurt in the process. He then grinned.

"Look at your friend over there...so helpless", he said. Leon looked over and saw his clone had her held up by the throat.

"Yuffie!", he shouted as he charged at his clone. He slashed it and it was forced to release her. The clone quickly came back, but Leon grabbed Yuffie's arm and jumped away. "Bastards...Why dont you fight us yourselves?", Leon asked.

"Why would we do that when its much easier this way?", Yin grinned. Leon smirked as he whispered something to Yuffie. The two water clones faced their real counter parts again.

"Now!", Leon shouted as he held out his hand. "Fire!" A blast shout out and hit the center of the clone. Yuffie threw two shurikans. They connected and made the water clone seperate for a second, but before it could return to its form, Yuffie threw her bigger shurikan at it. It went in between the gap and started heading for Yin. Yin ducked, but Yuffie pulled back her hands and the shurikan flew back to hit her in the back.

"Strings?", Yin gasped as she fell to her knees, blood trailing down her mought from the hit. Yuffie grinned as she looked to Leon. His clone had fallen along with Yuffie's when Yin was struck and he was after Rai now. They swung and their blades met.

"You two are better than we expected", Rai whispered. Leon just grunted and Rai placed his hand on Leon's chest. "Thunder!", he shouted as Leon was sent back by a bolt of lightning. "Yin! We're going now!" He ran to Yin's side and grabbed her arm. A lightning flash appeared and they were both gone.

"Dammit...", Leon muttered,"Yuffie, lets go check on Cloud." Yuffie nodded and they ran toward where Cloud was suppose to be fighting.

---

Touya and Holy fought through the mass of people coming at them. Several Elemental warriors fell to them. Touya had his ice sword ready and was panting while Holy was next to him, panting as well. They continued to fight, but suddenly, they saw two people that werent like the others.

"The traitors...", one said, mockingly. He was in the light blue cloak for ice.

"Yes...it seems so", the other said. She was in the white cloak for light. "Fools thought you could get away? Hias told us to come and fight you." She held out her hand and a beam of light shot from it. Holy dodged.

"Who are you?", Holy shouted. The one in the holy cloak laughed and Touya brought his sword ready so he could fight them.

"We are the new leaders of the light and ice section after your betrayal", the woman said to them. "You may call me...Holy." She grinned as her hood flew back to reveal Holy's face except it was black like a Heartless.

"And I am Touya", the man said as he let his hood fly back. It revealed the same thing except with Touya instead of Holy. "We know who you two are and we were told to kill you", he said. He brought up an ice sword like Touya's except it was pitch black. He ran foward, but was blocked quickly. He brought his foot back around and round house kicked Yami Touya in the chest. He stepped back and grinned as he spat blood out of his mouth.

"You wont get me so easily", Touya said, holding his hands out toward them. "I will show you my power...Ice Dragon! I summon you!" From both hands shot a dragon made of ice. One went for Yami Holy, the other went for Yami Touya. Holy grinned and held out her hands too.

"I'm still in this too!", she shouted,"Flash Dragon!" From both hands shot a dragon made of light that went at Yami Holy and Yami Touya. "No matter what you call yourself, you are still dark!", Holy shouted, pointing at Yami Holy. She received a smirk in return.

"Not exactly...", she said, holding out her hand and absorbing the dragon. "I am more than just a dark clone. I have your powers as well." Holy gritted her teeth, but then noticed that the ice dragons hadnt reached yet. Yami Touya had dodged the light dragon.

"You cant think you are all powerful just because of that", Touya said as he slammed his fist into the ground. "Ice Spike!" Several spikes of ice shot from the earth and Yami Touya had to jump into the air with Yami Holy. "Now you die!", Touya shouted as his two ice dragons came from the sky and struck them. They both disappeared with the Heartless symbol breaking where they once were. Touya slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"Touya...are you okay?", Holy asked, already slumped on the ground. Touya grinned, weakly.

"That took more energy than I meant it to", he replied.

"Then rest for now...", a voice came from behind them. They spun around to see Riku standing there. "I'll take care of the rest", he said,"Just make it back to Merlin's house for now." He walked foward, but Holy grabbed his arm.

"What happened?", she asked,"Wheres Ace?" Riku sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure...", he replied,"As far as I know, I think that group was after him and Tai..." Holy and Touya rose at that.

"Then we're coming with you", Holy said. Touya grinned and nodded, but Riku shook his head.

"No...You are too tired", Riku said,"Head back and report to Merlin and Cid." Touya shook his head this time as he pulled out a pouch. He took out a light blue pill that matched the color of the ice cloaks. He swallowed it quickly and seemed re-energized as he brought the ice sword up in front of his face.

"I'm coming", Touya replied as a ice suit enveloped his body. "I have enough energy to take these bastards out now. Holy, tell Merlin and Cid what happened. We'll return with Ace and Tai." Holy shook her head now.

"No...I dont want you two to get hurt if I could help you", Holy said,"I'm com-" She was cut off by Riku.

"If I am wrong about Ace and Tai being taken, they will most likely report to Merlin's house first", Riku said,"You can help us by seeing if he returns and then contacting us when you are at full strength." Holy still looked sceptical, but nodded as she turned and ran back. Touya cracked a grin.

"Is there really a chance that they didnt get captured?", Touya asked.

"Nope...But if she came and got captured, Ace would kick both our asses", Riku grinned as he began walking foward. Touya chuckled as he followed.

"Then lets hurry up...Holy will kick our asses if Ace isnt returned", he grinned. They broke into a run as they sprint toward the castle of Hollow Bastion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the next chapter.Sorry if I dont update as quickly as before, but I have a Naruto story I'm working on with this.I forgot if I apologized for this or not, but anyway...review.


	14. Chapter 14:A New Ally

**Toward the Dark**

This is just to future refrence.Kuro is owned by another writer on Ace

**A New Ally**

Ace awoke in a dark cell. He tried to move his arms and legs, but found that they were chained to the wall. He looked over and saw Tai slumped over in the same manner as him. He looked to his other side and saw two people the same way. The boy seemed to be awake and looked over at him.

"You're the new specimen they took?", he asked,"Whats your name?" Ace looked him over quickly. A young boy about his age with black hair and green eyes.

"Ace...Whats your's?", Ace replied. The boy chuckled, painfully.

"Ace, huh?", he asked,"Well, my name is Kuro. I've heard of you. Something about a project. They were going to use me as one, but found out about you in the process. You're gonna go through hell." This time Ace chuckled.

"Doubt it", he replied,"You want to get out of here?" Kuro grinned.

"You stupid or something?", he asked, mockingly,"Of course I want to get out of here!" Kuro pulled against the chains on his arms, but to no avail. Ace opened his palm and pointed it at Kuro.

"Then get ready...Fire!", he yelled, but nothing happened. "Whats wrong..." He looked at his palm in surprise. Nothing came out. Kuro chuckled again.

"Of course not. These people may seem it, but they arent stupid. They've cut off our magic. But I've been waiting for you. We're getting out of here." He opened his palms and began focusing as a dark aura enveloped him. "Darkness...", he whispered as the chains on Ace's arms were wrapped in shadows and broke. Ace grinned at the chance and summoned his keyblade.

"Thats useful", he grinned as he slashed his leg chains off. Kuro was gawking at him now.

"Thats why?", he asked, amazed. "Because you are a keyblade wielder that was taken into the darkness?" Ace brought up his blade and slashed the chains that bound Kuro's arms and legs. Kuro grinned now. "Okay. Lets get your friend down and my friend down. Then we can run." Ace nodded and slashed Tai's bounding chains. Then he worked on the girl's quickly. They nodded toward eachother and grabbed their friends.

"Okay...Whats her name? For future prefrence", Ace asked. Kuro hoisted her onto his back and grunted from the load.

"Tia", he replied,"Whats his name?" Ace did the same as Kuro and grinned.

"Tai", Ace said,"Now lets go." Ace slashed the bars that blocked their path and they both walked out. Kuro turned the corner.

"I know the way out", he said as he went,"Lets hur-" He was stopped mid sentence as he gawked at something. Ace followed the line of vision to a man in a blue trench coat.

"Nelo?", Ace asked, walking foward. Kuro grabbed his arm.

"Are you stupid?", he yelled, taking a step back. "Thats Vergil! We cant fight him!" Kuro pulled him around to run, but they were face to face with a shadow clone of Ace.

"...Hias...", Ace muttered in anger. Kuro cursed under his breath.

"This is turning into one hell of a day", he said as he pulled out his own blade and went against Ace's back, facing Vergil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter that I typed in like ten minutes.I just wanted to introduce Kuro and Tia here.Next I go back to Riku and Touya.Review.


	15. Chapter 15:Breaking and Entering

**Toward the Dark**

**Thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Breaking and Entering**

Touya slashed another fire member out of the way as Riku kicked a lightning member into a wall. They ran toward the castle again, running straight into a tunnel. They came to a crossing and one way was blocked off by bars while the other led into the castle...as if they were being driven toward the castle.

"Are you sure we should keep this up?", Touya asked,"It seems like they want us there. It may be a trap." Riku sighed.

"I know", he replied,"But what other way are we going to save Ace and Tai?" Touya sighed in defeat and followed Riku through the opening, along the bridge toward the castle. They ran straight on until they were both stopped by an unseen force.

"This must be the barrier", Touya said,"Let me-" He was cut off as the piece they ran into glowed brightly and shattered. "This has to be a trap...Shouldnt we at least get reinforcements?"

"From who?", Riku asked, slightly annoyed. "We dont know anyone, but Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Holy that could fight. Holy is resting and the other three have to protect the citizens." Touya sighed again in defeat, but a voice stopped them from moving foward.

"So Ace is captured then?", a man said from behind them. They spun around to see a man standing there in a ragged brown cloak. "Maybe I can help you."

"Who are you?", Riku asked as he let his keyblade appear.

"A friend...I helped Ace train to use that fire he has", the man explained,"You shouldnt point your blade at people like that, Riku." Riku was taken back at this.

"How do you know my name?", he asked, not lowering his sword.

"Ace has told me about you during his stay at our hideout in Traverse Town", the man replied,"But he failed to mention a man in a light blue cloak and blue hair. Who might you be?" Touya grinned.

"Ex member of the Elemental Regime, Touya, the Ice Leader", he replied. The man chuckled softly to himself.

"Lengthy title, dont you think?", he asked, slightly amused. "Nice to meet both of you, but we really should get to helping Ace." He began walking foward, but was stopped as Riku's keyblade and Touya's ice blade were placed at his throat.

"You've still failed to mention who you are", Riku pointed out with a glare. The man chuckled.

"Do you really need to know?", he asked,"Ace will tell you of me when we see him." Another voice came from behind.

"It seems they wont let you pass without knowing your name", another man said. They looked back to see the man wrapped in red bandages. The man Riku saw when he left Castle Oblivion. DiZ.

"You...", Riku whispered,"DiZ." The man in the ragged cloak grinned again.

"Seems you two know each other", he said,"Well, we are helping each other. You should just let me go help save Ace now." Riku looked ready to slit his throat at any time.

"Dont push it...", DiZ said with a grin. "We'll see you later since you dont need our help." The man sighed as DiZ disappeared into darkness.

"Always have to ruin my fun, dont you?", he asked toward where DiZ once stood. "Till next we meet." He waved to Riku and Touya before back flipping away and running back the way they came. Riku sighed.

"Great...More people to worry about", he muttered to himself before turning back to the castle with Touya. They both ran toward it at full speed.

---

"What do you think, sir?", a man asked from within the castle. He watched Riku and Touya run toward the castle after their meeting.

"Let them come...They'll die anyway", another man said,"Get Lilith to meet them. She'll kill them before they can make an attack." He began chuckling softly to himself. "Good thing Vergil brought me back here...We wouldnt have all these powerful demons at our command without me." The man who kneeled before the obviously stronger man grunted in disapproval, but it was never noticed as he walked out of the room.

---

Touya and Riku reached the castle doors and held their blades up. They were about to smash it when the door opened on its own. Inside stood a woman with long red hair and she wore white clothing with flames pictured on it.

"Ah, you must be who my master wanted me to kill", she said,"I am Lilith. It'll be my pleasure to kill you." At those last words, her eyes widened, evily and she began grinning like a maniac. She grabbed the hilt of an axe on her back and brought it up to fight them. Riku and Touya were ready to fight when Touya grabbed Riku's shoulder.

"Listen...", Touya said in a whisper,"We need to save Ace with as little distraction as possible. You go. I have more chance of defeating her as it is." Riku looked at him, confused and Touya elaborated. "See the style of clothing? Seems she favors flames. I can beat her with ice." Riku understood, but still looked skeptical.

"I cant just leave you", he said. Touya grinned, but shoved him out of the way as Lilith launched herself at them. He blocked with his ice blade.

"Go!", he shouted as he kicked Lilith away and back flipped into the doorway. Riku still didnt want to go, but ran in the opposite direction. He needed to find Ace. Then he could save Touya. Touya watched as he ran through a door and grinned. "Now...Tell me who your master is", Touya said.

"Nah...Dont think I'll do that", Lilith said,"Unless you beat me that is. A dead man doesnt need to know the enemy anyway." She went back at him again with her axe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three chapters really quick, huh?Didnt expect this.Next chapter will be Touya VS Lilith.Maybe some Riku and Ace parts, but I'm not sure.Depends on how long I can make Touya's fight last.Anyway, review.


	16. Chapter 16:A Clash of Wills

**Toward the Dark**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Ice VS Fire, Clash of Wills**

Touya and Lilith continued to attack relentlessly after Riku ran through the door. Lilith was worried. Her master would punish her later for her incompetence of letting an intruder escape. But for now it was great to have a challenge. She brought her axe down which was blocked easily by Touya.

Touya was getting tired quick on the other hand. The pill he took in the streets was begining to wear off as he fought. He blocked another slash from the side and ducked to get a quick stab in. The was blocked by Lilith's axe.

'Damn! I cant use another pill yet! Its too dangerous...Just a little longer!', he thought as he continued blocking blows. He pushed her back and held out his hand.

"Oh?", Lilith was slightly interested in the gesture. "You are finally getting serious? What kind of stuff can you use?" Touya concentrated on his hand and then let his power intensify.

"Ice Spire!", he shouted as a spire of ice shot from his hand at Lilith. She sighed in disappointment as she made it melt with a wave of her hand. The flames coming from her hand were black and Lilith grinned.

"You need better stuff than-", she was cut off as she had to block a slash from Touya.

"Ice Dragon!", he shouted, stretching his palm toward her again. She back flipped away and the dragon roared as it flew at her. Lilith brought the axe up, but she was pushed back with such force that she crashed into the stairs behing her.

"Damn...Well, at least you've got some fight in you!", Lilith grinned more as she licked blood from her lips. 'Damn...Bastard almost killed me if I hadnt blocked that...', she mentally thought as she brought the axe up to rest on her shoulder again.

"Dual Dragons!", Touya shouted, pointing his blade at her. The dragon shot from the blade and another dragon came from his palm again. "Twin Freeze!" They both met their target and ice covered the entire staircase. "Thats...it...for...you...", he panted as he slumped down to one knee. Then he noticed something wrong. The ice cracked as Lilith put on another insane grin. "Oh...You've got to be shitting me...", he muttered as he tried to pull himself up again. The demon blasted out of the ice with a shriek.

"Now...you'll see the power of flame!", she yelled as she held her hand out. A black flame shot forth, but was met with a giant spire of ice from the ground.

"I'm not done yet...", Touya panted out as he rose and leaned against the wall. He pulled out another pill and swallowed it. "Two...One more and I have a definate risk of death...", he muttered to himself, grimly. He brought the blade to his side and charged again. He brought a slash up that Lilith easily dodged, ready to counter attack. Before she could return an attack though, Touya grinned.

"What are you grinning about?", Lilith asked, slightly annoyed now.

"Twin Dragon Slash!", he shouted as two dragons seemed to wrap around his ice blade in the slash. Lilith got a scratch across her chest and part of her shirt was cut now. She sighed.

"You had to cut my shirt?", she asked, annoyed. Touya smirked and charged again.

"This time I'll be sure to cut your entire body!", he yelled as he made another slash. "Twin Dragon Slash!" Lilith dodged easily, but didnt expect the next part. "Ice Dragon!" He opened his mouth and the dragon shot from it. It nailed Lilith on the chest and she was thrown into the stairs again. She crashed through the ice, but grinned.

"Your stupid ice just saved me, you know", she said, smugly. "Plan your attacks more." She got ready to shoot flames again, but the mere attempt sent her gasping for air and Touya grinned, still panting from all the effort. "What'd you do, bastard?", she shouted, angrily.

"I just put a small pill into your blood stream...", he said with a smirk,"It will take triple your normal amount of effort to create your flames now...Must've been pretty powerful to begin with to send you panting this quickly though." Lilith spat blood on the ground as she took out a red pill with a flaming mark on it. Touya grinned and brought out his last pill with a symbol for ice on it.

"Last attack", she said with a smug smirk.

"Last attack", Touya agreed with the same smirk. They both swallowed the pill and pointed their palms at each other.

"Dark Flame Dragon!", Lilith shouted before a giant dragon made of dark flames shot out of her palms at him.

"Ice Dragon's Will!", Touya shouted as a ice dragon shot forth. This one looked less solid than the previous ones though. It flew at the flame dragon and smashed into it as both their energies collided. Touya and Lilith felt the energies surge as their powers were pushed to their limits. Touya gritted his teeth as he realized Lilith was beating his will to win.

"You cant save your friends...", Lilith began,"You cant save them and they will fall to my master's experiments!" Touya snapped at this comment and his dragon roared as it grew in size, engulfing the dark flame dragon. It was sent into Lilith who flew into the stairs for the third time in the fight. She was left sprawling there as Touya fell to one knee.

"Bitch...Riku is going to save Ace...Not me", he replied to the woman as he fell to the floor. Lilith chuckled softly to herself.

"Save Ace?", she asked,"He still hasnt met my master...If they even survive Vergil." She then stopped breathing and fell still. The man in the ragged brown cloak walked in and looked around the area.

"Sad...", he whispered,"Such potential..." A woman ran in to follow.

"But Touya has more potential if he managed to defeat her", she said.

"No...It was a fluke", the man replied,"If she hadnt mentioned his friends dying, she would've won." The woman sighed.

"But he still won", she said.

"Thats true...And that attack...It wasnt any I've seen before. Even against expert ice users, its rare." The woman nodded.

"Should I take him back to the old man's house?", she asked. The man smiled.

"Yes...I have more buisness to take care of...", he said,"Riku and Ace arent ready to face someone like that woman's master..." The woman nodded as she grabbed Touya's limp body and began walking out the door.

"Just dont kill yourself", she said as she left,"It'd be a pain in the ass to have to retrieve your corpse from a place like this." The man smirked.

"You're worried?", he asked with a small, playful smirk. The woman turned her head slightly to return the smirk and then ran for the city.

---

Riku continued to run through the castle, searching for Ace and Tai. He turned the corner and slashed a simple warrior. He had found five so far, but he didnt find this strange at all. They were attacking the city after all. He reached a crossway. One led to a normal looking door, another led to a turn, and the last led to another door. He ran to his left at the door and kicked it open.

"Ace!", he shouted, bringing his keyblade ready. He saw two men look at him. They both fell quickly to two quick slashes of Riku's keyblade. He kicked one away, but then saw a man come out from around the corner.

"A bit violent, eh?", the man asked and Riku spun around to glare at him. "I will face you...This bastard they call a master cant control me, but he has promised me something much more important." Riku brought his keyblade ready and the man gripped the hilt of his own sword. He looked a bit short and had black hair that went up a bit. He wore a white head band and the rest of his cloths were black as he got into his stance. His sleeve slide back, revealing a bandaged arm.

"I wont let you stop me", Riku replied. The man laughed.

"You talk big, kid", the man replied,"My name is Hiei. The demon who controls the Black Flame Dragon." Another voice came from behind Riku.

"Hiei...You're being a bit harsh, arent you?", a man asked. Riku turned his head and saw another man with long red hair and white clothing on. He held a rose in his hand.

"I wont let you interfere, Kurama", he replied, angrily. Kurama chuckled.

"Who says I would stop you?", he asked,"I am your opponent as well, Riku." Hiei seemed taken back at this, but just settled for a glare and got ready again. Riku jumped away so he could watch both enemies. Kurama took his rose and swung it down, making a whip come from it. "Rose Whip", he muttered to himself as he got ready.

"Neither of you will stop me", Riku said as he charged at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I'm taking from a couple of things, but I wanted to make things interesting and those two have pretty cool powers.Next chapter will be Riku VS Kurama and Hiei, but I may include part of Ace and Kuro VS Vergil and Hias.Or I may just make the next chapter out of that.I'm not sure yet.Anyway, review.


	17. Chapter 17:The Third Eye

**Toward the Dark**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**The Third Eye and the Rose Whip**

Riku slashed at Hiei, but he was blocked easily. Kurama stood and watched the two sword fighters continue slashing at each other and blocking. He waited for something. Riku could see this and quickly drove his sword into the ground to give him a boost into the air and away from Hiei.

"Why are you going easy on me?", he asked from the air. Kurama sighed.

"I'm here to make sure Hiei doesnt fail", he replied,"Defeat him and I'll be your opponent." Riku glared at him, but came down with his sword on Hiei. Hiei easily blocked again, but this time round house kicked him away.

"Mortal Flame!", Hiei shouted as he extended his hand. The flames shot at him and Riku brought his sword up. He was pushed back into the wall from the force, but managed to keep from suffering any direct damage. He brought his sword to the side and got ready again as Hiei charged.

"Darkness!", Riku shouted as a blast of dark energy went at Hiei. Hiei ducked and kept going, nailing Riku in the stomach with a powerful punch. Riku stumbled back from the blow and Hiei went at him agan. Riku ducked a slash and then dove out of the way of another. Hiei continued slashing and Riku continued blocking and dodging. He jumped back and brought his sword next to him.

"Is this all the keyblade bearer can do?", Hiei asked with a slight smirk. Kurama sighed behind him and muttered something to himself.

"I'm not done yet", Riku said as he ran at him. He made a stab, but Hiei ducked. This time, Riku went for a kick and got Hiei in the chest. Hiei went back from the force and Riku grinned. "Now, I'll show you my true power", Riku grinned as he was enveloped in a dark aura. He disappeared and slashed Hiei as he flew. He disappeared again and reappeared to the side to slash him again. He continued this for a bit until he stopped, panting heavily.

"You are doing better than expected...", Kurama grinned. Hiei still rose, panting heavily like Riku.

"I'll end this now...", he muttered, holding up his bandaged arm. "Dragon of the Mortal Flame!" A dragon made of flame shot from his palm and came at Riku. Riku just side stepped it and grinned. Hiei was shocked. Kurama came up next to Hiei now.

"Hes proven himself...I'll help you", Kurama smirked. He got ready with his rose whip while Hiei got his sword ready. He then smirked.

"I wasnt done, fool", he said as he was struck in the back by the flame dragon. Riku grunted as he went to one knee.

"Bastard...", Riku muttered. Hiei just chuckled as he charged at him with his sword. Riku brought his keyblade up and blocked, easily. He then slid his leg to the side to sweep kick him. Hiei jumped over his leg, but Riku brought it up and kicked him in the side, sending him to the ground. Hiei grunted as he rose, sword in hand. Riku heard chuckling behind him.

"Remember...You have two opponents now", Kurama said as he whipped Riku across the back. Riku gasped as he felt thorns scratch through his skin along with the whip's normal effect. He fell to one knee again and glanced back to glare at Kurama who only smirked in response. Kurama quickly closed the distance between them and kicked him in the back. Riku yelled out in pain as he felt his wounds get kicked.

"Bastards...", he managed to mutter out as Hiei stomped his wrist, causing the keyblade to slide across the floor. Kurama brought his whip at his and tied his hand up as Hiei grabbed the blade. He swung it once and grinned.

"How'd you get such a nice blade", he asked. Riku just spat blood at the ground and glared. Kurama sighed.

"You wont be holding that for long", Riku said with his own smirk. Hiei rose an amused eyebrow at that.

"Oh?", he asked,"And what can you do?" Riku just opened one hand and the keyblade disappeared to appear in his hand. He sliced his bindings quickly and smirked at the two gaping demons. Kurama started to back away, but Riku grabbed the sleeve of his shirt with an amused smirk on his face.

"Where are you going?", he asked,"I still have to pay you back for the wounds." He kicked him in the chest and then made a slash across his side. Kurama fell, clutching his wounded side in pain. Hiei smirked at this, recovering from his gaping expression.

"Got some fight left, huh?", he smirked. Riku just smirked back as he charged. Hiei blocked his slash and came with a slash of his own. Riku blocked in turn and attacked again. They continued on until Hiei jumped away and grinned, clutching the headband he wore. He yanked the back so it fell and Riku could see a slit on his forehead. The slit soon opened to reveal a third eye. Hiei began laughing like a maniac at this.

"Whats your problem?", Riku asked,"I've taken out your teammate and the best you've got is a third eye?" Hiei stopped laughing and Kurama sighed.

"Moron...", Kurama muttered,"Its too dangerous for you now. This will awaken his true powers." His whip grew to full length which made Riku get defensive, but Kurama shook his head. "Hiei is a danger to me as well as you. We'll take him on together." Riku glared at him, but nodded in reply. The two got ready as Hiei began to chuckle again.

"I always knew you would betray the master, Kurama", he smirked,"Now I'll kill two birds with one stone for this." He brought his sword back and made a slash with force enough to push back Riku and Kurama. Riku gaped now.

"What the hell...?", he gaped. Kurama sighed.

"Its nothing of his powers right now...We must kill him before he uses his Dark Flame Dragon...", Kurama replied. He jumped foward, whip in hand, and swung down at Hiei. Hiei cut through the whip and laughed at the futile attempt. Kurama was now behind him and Hiei found himself in a pincer between Riku and Kurama. Hiei could only smirk.

"I might have to use it", he chuckled, to which, Kurama gasped.

"Dont, Hiei!", Kurama yelled as he got ready to strike him with the rose whip, reformed again. Hiei continued to chuckle as those chuckles turned into insane laughter. He pointed his hand to the sky and began charging energy into it.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!", he shouted as it shot out and hit the ceiling. Part of its form spread out across the ceiling, but it burst through with most of its power and soared into the sky. He grinned like a maniac as he noticed Kurama becoming pale from the power he had unleashed. Kurama quickly charged at him and tried using his whip. Hiei simply cut it, but then noticed his arm was burning. "Wha-What the hell?", he screamed in pain. He dropped his sword and gripped onto his arm.

"Now, Riku!", Kurama shouted as he tried recovering from the sword wound he received while trying to hit Hiei. Riku jumped at Hiei and slashed him from his head down. Hiei gasped as his third eye was cut and he received the cut down his entire body. He screamed out in pain again as he fell to his knees. Kurama sighed as he sat, exhausted and wounded.

"You...wont kill...our master", Hiei mutted out before coughing up blood and falling to the floor. He was still breathing, but he probally wouldnt survive long. Kurama rose and stumbled over to Hiei.

"You go find the other keyblade wielder...I'll take care of him...", Kurama said, going to his knees to look at Hiei's wounds. Riku pointed his sword at Kurama, but he just sighed. "Dont be stupid", he said,"We arent enemies now. Hiei lost while using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He cant beat you. And neither can I. We may not meet again, but if we do, it will hopefully be on friendlier terms."

"I guess you're right", Riku said, letting his keyblade disappear. "I hope we meet again, Kurama. And I'll hope for a rematch, Hiei...no dark powers next time." Kurama smirked at Riku's attitude as he turned and ran out of the room.

"That kid may be able to win...", Kurama muttered. Hiei coughed up more blood and Kurama began trying to help him when a man in a ragged brown cloak walked in, followed by a man wrapped in red bandages.

"You will come with us", the man said,"Riku doesnt know it yet, but we are friends. We will help you." Kurama smiled and nodded as he fell to the floor unconcience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the Riku fight.Next will probally be Ace and Kuro again and the start of Riku finding them.R&R.


	18. Chapter 18:Battle Between Demons

**Toward the Dark**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Battle Between Demons**

Hias smirked in anticipation as Ace got ready for him. Vergil just stood there, uncaring as Kuro drew his own blade. They placed Tai and Tia in the middle of them, but Hias just chuckled.

"I'm not your enemy", Hias said,"Both of you combined cannot defeat Vergil. There is no need for me to fight." Vergil sighed.

"I'm not here for petty fights against wannabe warriors", he said,"I'm only helping you because I want to kill Dante." Hias laughed now.

"Wannabe warriors?", he asked, amused. "You have clearly not seen their true strength then." Vergil smirked.

"Isnt he the kid I took down with a quick jab in the stomach?", he asked,"If thats the true power you promise me, then I have no buisness being here." Kuro stepped foward.

"You know...you're right", Kuro smirked,"If we are so weak, why not let us through. Hias would clearly prove more of a challenge." Vergil chuckled softly to himself.

"Its not that I dont believe he would, but you two are interesting", Vergil smirked,"If I kill you, I'll surely gain at least a little power...Its all worth it for my final goal. I'll kill you and anyone else who stands in my way. Then all the powers I defeat will gather and kill Dante." Hias chuckled to himself.

'This is why we need you...fool', Hias thought,'I could kill either of these fools without you, but your lust for power is too great an opportunity.' Hias walked back a step. "I didnt come here to fight you two", Hias continued out loud,"I came to make sure you dont run when you see his power!" Darkness enveloped the wall behind them and Ace sighed.

"Why would I run from someone like him?", Ace asked with his own smirk now,"The only reason he got me and Tai was from a cheap shot." Vergil laughed at this and disappeared in a flash.

"But you havent seen true power of a demon yet", he whispered in his ear from behind him. Ace gasped at how fast he was, but was kicked in the back from his slow reaction. The man stood before the two boys with an uncaring expression on his face now. He drew his sword and smirked slightly.

"I'll kill you now", he said. Kuro saw this and sighed.

"Ace...go", he said,"We wont live even if we take him on together. Take Tia and your friend and get the hell out of here!" Kuro got ready as he saw Vergil smirk more. Ace looked like he was going to keep fighting, but Kuro shot him a glare that told him he had something prepared for this. Ace nodded and grabbed Tai and Tia. He began running down the hall, but turned his head before making it all the way.

"Dont die...I think this girl would be mad if you died", Ace smirked as he turned the corner. Kuro smirked too.

"I dont intend too", he replied to no one in particular,"I just didnt want you to see my true powers...Behind this human mask." His sword morphed to become longer and curved slightly as his cloths changed. They became black shirt and pants with two guns holstered. "Half demon is good", he said as he smirked a little more.

"Half demon?", Vergil chuckled,"You couldnt beat me with that much power." Vergil drew his sword and stood ready.

"But you have been in half demon...You havent seen my powers as a half demon yet!", Kuro yelled as he disappeared and kicked Vergil in the chest. Vergil slid back and tumbled over from the force of the blow while Kuro smirked. "You cant win, Vergil", Kuro said. Vergil rose up and spat blood at the floor.

"You're kidding me", he smirked,"Thats it?" Kuro glared at him, but Vergil quickly moved in front of him and punched him as his hand shined brightly. The force of the blow made Kuro fly back, making a small hole in the wall. He glanced up, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

"Bastard...Since when can a half demon do that?", he asked. Vergil smirked again.

"I am the most powerful demon...", he said as he walked foward. Kuro got up slowly and brought his sword up to face him again. Vergil was quick and appeared in front of him in a flash. "There is no way you can beat me!", Vergil yelled as he threw a punch at his face. Kuro quickly ducked and bolted down the hallway with increased speed.

"I wont die here!", he shouted behind him. Vergil only smirked as he walked foward. He broke into a run and appeared behind Kuro, but Kuro disappeared and appeared further down, turning a corner. Vergil laughed to himself as he watched.

"Coward", he whispered to himself,"No matter how much you run, you cant escape the enemy in the enemy's own castle." He walked foward and turned the corner after him.

---

Ace sprint down the halls of the giant castle, Tai and Tia in tow. He jumped through the door way and found himself in a sort of study. He walked toward the door and, to his surprise, it busted open. He was thrown back and when he looked up, he saw Riku standing there, gaping.

"Ace!", Riku yelled. Ace smirked as he lifted Tai and Tia onto his shoulders again. He walked foward and handed them to Riku.

"Get the hell out of here...", he whispered,"I have to help Kuro."

"Whos Kur-", Riku began, but Ace cut him off.

"A new ally", was the reply as Ace turned and ran out the door.

"Ace!", Riku yelled after him,"Get back here!" He was about to go after them, but remembered Tai and Tia and stopped. He sighed in defeat, but a man walked in behind him, causing him to spin around to see. It was the same man in the ragged cloak.

"I'll take them", he said,"Go after Ace. He'll die being a moron like that." Riku looked at him, suspiciously and moved back a step. The man sighed. "I am a friend of Ace", he continued,"I trained him while you were fighting for darkness." Riku glared at him and the man continued when he saw Riku still didnt buy it. "If you dont believe me, ask Ace", the man said, getting impatient. "You dont have time. Vergil is unstoppable when Ace fights him alone. He needs your help. These two will be fine. We've taken Kurama and Hiei to be taken care of as it is." Riku was surprised and looked like he wouldnt believe it, but nodded and turned.

"If you are lying, I'll be sure to kill you and make every bit of your pain prolonged", Riku said before running foward. The man sighed.

"The kid has to trust people more", he sighed as he picked the two people up and began walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter should be the end of this particular point.I'm not sure yet.Anyway, review.


	19. Chapter 19:Kuro's Decision

**Toward the Dark**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Kuro's Decision**

Ace ran foward, turning the corner to run down the long hallway. He made it to a crossroad and ran to the left. He finally spotted something. Vergil was walking down the hall at an easy pace, a smirk on his face. He heard the running foot steps following him and he turned slightly.

"Oh, its you", Vergil said,"I was hoping Kuro decided to show his face again...Oh, well. I guess I could have a little fun with you." He drew his sword as the smirk grew wider.

"I'm not that easy", Ace replied, allowing Crimson Vengence to appear in his hand. He twirled it once and charged. He made for a slash, but Vergil simply blocked and punched him in the stomach, sending him back a good five feet. Ace grunted in pain as he rose to his feet again, already panting.

"I am a demon", Vergil said,"You have no chance of defeating me." Ace smirked slightly.

"That would work to make someone run away", Ace replied,"But I dont listen to reason...You would know that if you payed attention to any of my fights." He brought his sword up so it pointed at Vergil and he smirked. "Fire", he said as the flame shot at Vergil. Vergil held up his hand and smirked too as the flame stood still and was quickly doused by a sweep of his hand.

"You cant beat a demon's powers", Vergil said,"I can stop you without going all out. That punch I gave you was less than a fraction of my power." On Vergil's hands and feet, silver gear appeared on them as he smirked again. He charged foward and punched Ace clear on the face, sending him back into the wall. "That was still less than half." Ace got out of the small hole in the wall and spat out blood.

"Thats all?", Ace asked, returning a pained smirk. "I thought a demon would be able to do more damage with half of his power." Vergil scowled at him as he walked foward. Ace's smirk became less pained as he turned and ran down the hallway. He was running down until he saw a blur pass him. He looked to the side and ran into someone. He looked up to see it was Vergil, smirking.

"Dont underestimate me, boy", Vergil said, grabbing the collar of Ace's shirt and hoisting him into the air. He was about to smash his face in with one of his fists, but was stopped by a voice.

"Put him down!", a familiar voice shouted from behind. Vergil smirked as he dropped Ace and turned his head slightly.

"You finally come out, Kuro?", Vergil asked with a smirk. He appeared behind Kuro and kicked him in the back, causing him to cough up blood before flying foward, into Ace. The two rose and got their blades ready.

"Where the hell are our friends!?", Kuro asked, angrily. Ace sighed.

"I left them with another friend", he replied,"They wont be harmed with him." Just then, Riku rounded the corner and saw Ace and Kuro facing Vergil.

"Hey, Ace!", Riku yelled, running to them,"Why the hell'd you ditch me!?" Ace sighed and glared at him quickly.

"Where are the other two!?", he yelled, but Riku sighed.

"A man told me that he trained you and that he could take care of them", he replied,"I dont trust him, but the demon, Kurama, seemed to be a good guy and hes taking care of him. It'll be alright. Even if he did lie, we can always kick his ass and take them back." Riku smirked, but he was punched in the chest by Kuro.

"What the hell!?", Kuro shouted,"If that man worked for Hias and those bastards, then their experiments may already be under way now!" Riku gaped at the thought of given those two to someone who worked for Hias and looked at the ground. They heard someone tapping their foot and looked up to see Vergil with his arms crossed and looking very impatient.

"Are you done?", he asked as a slight smirk came to his face. Kuro, Ace, and Riku turned back to face him with a glare from each.

"And this is?", Riku asked as a smirk came to his face, the glare never leaving his eyes. Kuro smirked at that.

"Vergil", he replied,"The demon bastard thats been chasing me around this god forsaken castle." Vergil just laughed to himself.

"Demon bastard, eh?", Vergil asked, amused. He drew his sword and stood ready. "Lets see if three of you can finish me off." Kuro blocked Ace and Riku from going at him. The two looked at him angrily.

"Dont", Kuro replied to their glares. "I can finish him off at full power. Maybe not finish him, but he wont be bothering you for a long time." Kuro cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Take care of my sister, will you?", he asked with the grin still on his face. "You let her die and, I swear, my spirit will haunt you when I'm gone." Ace was about to protest, but Riku grabbed his shoulder.

"Riku!", Ace shouted as he whirled around to face him, but Riku still held his shoulder tightly, backing away. "Let go! We cant just let him die!" Riku shook his head as power began to seep out of Kuro.

"Dont try!", Riku shouted back,"This is his decision! I can already feel his dormant power and we will be killed too if we stay long enough to watch!" Kuro tilted his head so he could look at them, but still faced Vergil.

"Listen, Ace", Kuro whispered,"I'm dying as it is. The demon within me is going to destroy this human body soon. I'll at least take this bastard down with me. Now go! And dont let Tia get harmed!" He looked back and charged at Vergil, power begining to seep out more and more as he ran. Riku yanked him away by his shoulder as Ace continued to scream for Riku to let him go.

"Dammit, Riku!", Ace shouted,"Let me go or I swear-!" Riku punched Ace into the wall before continuing to run with him by the arm.

"Or you'll what!?", Riku shouted back,"If you stayed, you would've died! I cant let you fricking die! Holy wants you out of here safely!" Ace quieted down to that as Riku dragged him. Riku sighed and continued to run.

---

Kuro's fist made contact with Vergil's blade. It didnt cut his hand at all as it began to turn black. It was pitch black. A demonic black. The black color swarmed down his arm and then began to cover his body as his cloths began to form into his skin. He had some slits in his body where it glowed a demonic type of red.

"So, you're getting serious?", Vergil asked, amused. Kuro just grunted as he went into a kick. He landed it on the side of Vergil's face and he flew into the wall. Vergil got up with a smirk as he wiped blood from his mouth. "Is that it?", he asked, mockingly. Kuro disappeared in blinding speed as he landed another kick to Vergil's back. Before Vergil made contact with the wall, his face was kicked again and he flew back toward the wall again. Kuro, again using the blinding speed, kicked Vergil in an uppercut type kick, sending him into the ceiling.

"That was for threatening me and my friends", Kuro spat in a different, more demonic voice. Vergil began to fall, but Kuro just grabbed him by his shirt collar. Vergil was still smirking as he spat blood into Kuro's face. Kuro glared at him before throwing him into the wall again.

"Maybe I should show my form then", Vergil said from within the smoke made from the impact. Kuro made a sword appear in his hand. This blade was demonic looking. It was pitch black with a red streak going over it. It looked fit for a demonic warrior.

Vergil walked out of the small crater in a new form. He was blue with a white, skull like helmet over his eyes. There were blue slits where his eyes should've been and he had slits around his body that glowed purple.

"This will be the end of you, boy", Vergil said in a demonic voice. Kura didnt say anything as he disappeared with blinding speed once again. He landed a hard punch to Vergil's face, but he didnt even budge. "Again, you wont win", Vergil said. Kuro was backhanded and he flew into the wall behind him. He got up, panting a little.

"I will kill you, bastard", he said as he held his hand up. "Demon Flame!" A flame shot from his hand and engulfed Vergil. When the smoke cleared, Vergil still stood there, but Kuro was gone. Vergil looked around, but couldnt find him.

Suddenly, he was punched in the back of the head with enough force to smash him into the ground, face first. He grabbed the back of Vergil's neck and lifted him back up as he smashed him into the wall, again, face first. He held his sword to his back and slowly began to carve a sign on him. Vergil brought his elbow back and nailed Kuro in the jaw, sending him back.

"What was that all about?", Vergil asked in anger. He came at him with his blade raised, but Kuro just hit him with the hilt of his blade. He stumbled back as Kuro made a sign with his hands. He held them together with his index and middle finger held up toward the sky. He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment before a tear fell down one and he opened them, glaring at Vergil.

"I am sorry, Tia...", he whispered to himself,"I told you I would always be there to protect you when our parents died. I said I would never use this technique. But I must kill this bastard. Forgive me...Demon Sacrifice! Trial of the Seven Flames!" Everything around them went black. He grinned, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You intend to kill yourself then?", Vergil asked, shocked.

"Whatever it takes", was the reply as seven flames appears around them. One was blue, another was red, the third was purple, the fourth was green, the fifth was white, the sixth was black, and the last one was gold. "Seven Demonic Flames! Pass your judgement on this foul beast! By sacrificing myself to your immortal flames, I shall guide this bastard to hell!" The flames flared up until they were only inches away from the two.

"You wont!", Vergil yelled as he got ready to go at him again. There was a giant flash of light as all the flames filled the empty void of darkness Kuro sent them to.

"I shall personally guide you into hell, Vergil!", Kuro shouted as a light flashed every where and then everything went black for them.

---

Riku and Ace burst out of the doors and began running down the bridge. The two ran quickly until they saw two men standing at the bridge, fighting off several men. Leon and Cloud. Ace and Riku ran to their sides and slashed past the remainder for them.

"You rescued him!", Leon said,"Well, what happened to the leaders?"

"We didnt see them", Riku replied,"This was almost too easy if it werent for those demonic bastards helping them." Ace looked at the ground when they all heard a blast from within the castle. They turned and saw the entire castle enveloped in dark energy. It was pitch black.

"What the hell...", Ace muttered to himself, gaping at the dark energy around the castle. There was another blast and it was gone. The castle was messed up. It looked abandoned and destroyed now. "KURO!", Ace shouted. Riku grabbed his shoulder before he could run toward the castle. A blade fell from the sky and embedded itself in the ground, a note attached to it. Riku picked up the note and read it over quickly.

"Ace...its for you...You better read this", he whispered. Ace came to his side and took the note before reading it aloud.

"This blade is of demonic origins", he read,"Ace, I want you to wield this and protect my sister, Tia. Dont make my death to let you escape and protect my sister go in vain. If you die, I swear, you'll be getting an ass kicking when you get down to hell! Signed, Kuro." Ace looked down at the ground.

"Ace...", Riku whispered, coming to his side. Ace ignored him and grabbed the hilt of the blade.

"I'm fine", he replied, yanking the sword out of the ground. "Lets get back to Merlin's." He sheathed the blade in his belt and turned to walk away. He began walking back toward town as Riku looked on at him, worried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the next chapter.I'm not sure what I'm doing next, but it probally wont have a battle.Maybe a small one.If anyone wanted Kuro to stay with Ace and them, sorry, but he needed to die for another reason later on.Anyway, review.


	20. Chapter 20:Ace's Ambition

**Toward the Dark**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Ace's Ambition**

Ace, Riku, Touya, and Holy sat at a table, talking. They had set Tai and Tia on the beds Ace and Riku would normally sleep on and Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud had already headed for bed along with Cid and Merlin. Mickey had gone to patrol the city since he couldnt sleep at all.

"So...this Kuro helped you fight off Vergil?", Touya asked, not believing that a half demon had helped them after meeting the past demons. Ace shrugged as he looked at the blade that was leaning on the wall. He looked at it, sadly, remembering Kuro.

"He fought him at his full strength...and died in the process", Ace replied. He looked back from the blade and tilted his chair back so it stood on its hind legs. Riku looked at Ace and saw something different in his eyes. The normal light that was similar to Sora's was now mixed. It was uncaring and neutral. Not light or dark.

"Ace...whats wrong?", he asked. Ace shrugged.

"Nothing", he replied,"I'm just thinking." He sighed as he got up from his chair and walked over to Kuro's old blade. He grabbed the handle and grunted in pain as dark energy surged from it.

"Ace", Touya said as he got up,"Stop. You'll injure yourself like that." Ace ignored the warnings and lifted it up until the dark energy was swirling around him. Then it just stopped. Holy looked at him, worried.

"What was that?", she asked. He placed the blade back and sighed.

"It is the demonic energy from the sword", he replied,"It wont accept me as its master yet." They looked at him, worried.

"You...dont need to become its master", Riku said,"You have the keyblade already." Ace shook his head.

"Did you see how powerful Vergil was?", he asked,"I have no doubt that someone stronger will arise. With just the keyblade...we stand no chance." Touya rose.

"You have my support if anything were to attack", he said. Holy and Riku rose too to show they will be behind Ace with this as well.

"You have ours' as well", a man said from the door. Ace turned to see a man in a ragged brown cloak standing next to a woman in a similar ragged brown cloak. Riku's keyblade instantly appeared as he made his way in front of Ace. Touya had his ice blade form as Holy made a sword of light form and they both moved in front too.

"Who are you!?", Riku shouted as he got ready to fight. Ace chuckled softly behind them.

"Took you long enough to find me, Faren", Ace smirked. "Its good to see you too, Lucius." They both chuckled softly to themselves as Riku, Touya, and Holy glanced at Ace. "Dont worry, they are friends", Ace assured them, walking foward.

"Its good to see you too, Ace", Lucius said from inside her cloak's hood. "Garnoth should be around too. He went to check on something at the castle." Ace nodded.

"So how's the rebel group doing?", Ace asked. Faren smiled from under his cloak.

"We have set ourselves up in several planets", he replied,"They wont defeat us without a fight. I actually came to seek your help."

"Why?", Ace asked,"Whats wrong that a whole group of warriors needs help from four?"

"Six", a voice came from behind Faren and Lucius. Faren moved aside to let two familiar demons through.

"Hiei!?", Riku asked, shocked. "And Kurama!? I thought I beat you! Why are you here now!?"

"We are here to help you, fool", Hiei replied with a glare. "And you only beat me by luck. Any other time and I could've taken you." Kurama nodded.

"The reason we fought for Vergil was two reasons", he explained,"One was because we needed to find the keyblade wielders to assist us. The second was because they threatened our loved ones. My mother and his sister. They are safe. We contacted our friends and they have gotten them to safety. And it seems your friend has taken care of Vergil so we have nothing to worry about." Ace nodded, happy with the explanation.

"Okay, then why would you need us, Faren?", Ace asked again. Faren sighed and Lucius stepped foward to explain.

"Several of our groups have gone missing", she replied,"All in the same region. We want you guys to go investigate that."

"Yes", Faren continued,"In the World That Never Was. We have heard of a new organization...They have been able to beat me, Lucius, and Garnoth with one member. They call themselves Organization XIII." Riku gasped.

"Organization XIII?", he asked in surprise. Faren nodded, clearly interested in how Riku knew of them. "I...fought several of their members...", he replied, worried. "They were tough, but I defeated them alone..." Lucius gaped at the silver haired boy.

"Se-Several!?", she practically shouted,"We lost against one! The three of us!" Faren grabbed Lucius' shoulder to calm her down.

"He was the leader...no need to get so worked up", he replied to her. Ace lifted his blade up and looked at the demonic blade.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning", he said to the group. "We should all get some rest before we go." They all nodded.

"Hiei, Kurama", Faren said,"You can stay at the hotel with us. I dont think theres any more room here." The two nodded and followed them out. Ace stepped away from the door and let Riku, Touya, and Holy go ahead of him, saying her would stay up a little longer. He sat in the chair at the table for some time, thinking of their next course of action until he came to one. He took the demonic blade and strapped it across his back before heading to the door.

"Riku...Touya...Holy", he whispered,"Sorry, but I have to do this alone." He grabbed his black cloak and threw it on to hide his face and clothing. Then he bolted out the door in a run, towards the gummi ships. He had to do this alone. Hias would be waiting at the World That Never Was, but he had to get stronger first. He needed the demonic blade to accept him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?", a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Kurama crouching on a rooftop with Hiei by his side.

"I need to do something alone", he replied. He turned to walk away, but Hiei appeared in front of him.

"And what would that 'something' be?", he asked with a slight smirk. Ace grabbed the hilt of Kuro's old blade and unsheathed it to show them.

"This must accept me as its wielder", he replied as dark energy began to surge through it into him. He grunted in pain and sheathed it again.

"Do you know where you would be able to yet?", Hiei asked. Ace shook his head, but continued anyway.

"No, but I dont care right now", he replied,"I will find the place to train and become strong enough to wield it." Hiei shook his head with a small laugh.

"I would tell you where, but the planet was destroyed", he replied,"You can find our 'friends' in a town called Rukongai. It used to be part of another world, but the remains became its own world when the Heartless and Nobodies attacked. Our friends, along with others, can be found there. They could help." Ace looked back and then nodded. He turned to walk away, but stopped as he reached the corner.

"Hiei...Kurama...", Ace said as he reached the corner. "Thank you. Do me one last favor now. Dont tell the others where I'm headed." He broke out into a run and began heading toward the gummi ships again. He reached the docking place and sighed. "Hias...I'll get you next time we fight", he whispered to himself as he boarded the gummi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay.If I get any reviews by tomorrow, tell me if you would rather see Ace continue to Rukongai or Riku, Touya, Holy, Kurama, and Hiei.If I dont get any reviews or I'm bored before I do, I'll just show Riku's group before going back to Ace.And maybe Tai.Havent decided if he'll be unconcience with Tia by the time they leave or not.Review.


	21. Chapter 21:Choices

**Toward the Dark**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Choices**

Touya awoke first and found that Ace's bed was empty. No one had slept in it last night. He ran to Riku and woke him up, followed by Holy. They gathered in the room they had been talking in the previous night, trying to figure out where he could have gone.

"He still wanted to make that sword lend him its power", Riku said,"He may have gone to some place to train."

"But there is still Hias", Holy said,"He could've gone to fight him alone." At that moment, Kurama walked into the room.

"So, you found out Ace is gone?", he asked as Hiei followed him in. Riku turned to him with a glare. His keyblade appeared and was at his throat in less than five seconds.

"What did you do with him, demon!?", he shouted, angrily. Kurama smirked a little and stepped back.

"I did nothing", he replied,"He left yesterday. We stopped him, but he is headed to train. Alone." Riku's keyblade disappeared, but Touya moved in front of him.

"And why should we believe you?", he asked with an icy glare.

"Because its true", a voice came from outside. Lucius stepped in, followed by a big man and Faren. "He left last night. He will go and train himself for the battle he will undoubtedly have with Hias." Faren nodded his agreement to her.

"Yes", he continued,"Garnoth saw him and Lucius was with him. They both saw him and I can believe that what they say is true because there is a gummi ship missing." Riku thought for a second and then sighed.

"Fine", he replied,"I'm going to look for him." Faren stopped him as he walked toward the door.

"No you wont", Faren replied,"He left of his own accord. His training is important and must be taken alone. When the time is right, he will find us again." Riku shoved him back and continued out the door.

"I'm not leaving Ace alone like that", Riku replied as he glanced back. Lucius appeared in front of him.

"We must go to the World That Never Was", Lucius said to him. Riku started to go around her, but she stopped him. "You must come with us", she continued,"The World That Never Was is on the edge. Right between light and dark. You went completely into the darkness. So did Tai. Either you or Tai must go."

"Riku", Touya said from behind. "You go. I'll find Ace." Holy stepped foward as well to look at the group.

"I will go with Touya", she said. Riku look to each of them.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"You would go alone, but dont trust the two of us to go together?", Touya smirked,"We'll be fine. The worst that happens is we clash with the leaders of the Elemental Regime. We were once leaders as well so we will be fine." Riku smirked.

"You better be", Riku replied to Touya's little speech. "Faren, lets go." Riku moved foward and Faren, Lucius, and Garnoth followed.

"Is Ace going to be okay?", Holy asked, worried. Touya smiled, reassuringly.

"Of course", he replied,"After all, he did defeat all of us by himself. And then even the others together at full power. Theres no doubt that he'll be fine when we get to him." Holy smiled back and nodded. Kurama and Hiei followed after Riku, Faren, Lucius, and Garnoth, leaving Touya nad Holy alone as Cloud walked toward the house.

"Ah, so they left already?", Cloud asked,"Why are you still here?"

"We are going to look for Ace", Touya replied,"He left last night. We think he went to train himself with that demonic blade." Cloud looked surprised, but nodded.

"I'll stay here", Cloud replied to that. "What do you want Tai and Tia to do when they awaken?"

"They can choose what to do", Touya said. He walked past Cloud, toward the gummi ships. "We'll return with Ace and then go to help Riku." Cloud nodded.

"I'll tell Tai that", Cloud replied,"He'll most likely go to find Ace, but maybe he'll go help Riku." The two nodded before breaking into a run. Cloud was left there and walked into the house. Leon and Yuffie had already awoken and entered the room.

"Those four left already?", Leon asked, generally surprised. "I figured they'd at least wait for Tai and that other girl." Cloud nodded in agreement before sitting at the table.

"I did too, but it is their choice", was his reply. Leon sighed, but smirked at the predicament.

"Are you willing to give up on Sephiroth yet?", Leon asked. Cloud looked angry as he rose and shook his head.

"Thats why I'm leaving too", Cloud replied with an angry tone. "Once Tai and Tia awaken, they'll surely go after Ace and Riku. I'll be going with them and will return once Sephiroth is dead." Leon glared at Cloud.

"Moron", he said wiht an angry tone. "You will just get yourself killed. We need you here to help us fight off the Regime." Cloud smirked.

"And you dont think Sephiroth would join the Regime?", he asked. Leon sighed, but nodded.

"He probally would, but you still cant win alone", Leon said,"You need help, but you wont accept it. Let me or one of us go with you. You will have more cha-" Leon was cut off by a punch from Cloud.

"Dammit, Leon!", Cloud shouted,"You dont understand! What is Seifer to you!? If you saw him, what would you do in responce!?"

"Seifer is different, Cloud!", Leon shouted as he rose to his feet. "He almost...He almost killed Rinoa!" Cloud punched Leon in the face again and glared at him.

"No!", Cloud shouted in reply. "They are different, but less than you think! Seifer tried to help Ultimecia destroy the world, correct? Sephiroth did the same thing! The difference is, he ALMOST killed Rinoa! Sephiroth..." Tears started going down the sides of his cheeks as he argued. "Sephiroth killed Aeris! Its a miracle that she is alive on this planet! Sephiroth will no doubt attack her again! I cant let him do that!" He turned to the room that Tai and Tia were sleeping in and saw them peering out the doorway.

"What happened?", Tai asked, nervously.

"Forget it", Cloud replied,"You two. Come with me." Cloud gripped the handle of his blade as he walked out of the house, followed by Tai and Tia. Leon was amazed at what he was told.

"Cloud...", he whispered before slumping back into a chair.

---

"Tai", Cloud addressed him as they reached where the gummi ships were stored. "Ace has left to train himself for the inevitable battle with Hias. Riku has gone to fight the Organization in the World That Never Was, followed by Faren, Lucius, and Garnoth. Touya and Holy have gone in search of Ace. You and Tia must choose what to do. I will follow you as well."

"I have other buisness to attend to", Tai replied,"I must go to another world. It doesnt matter if you follow or not, but I must go before I do anything else." Cloud nodded.

"Then the only question is...are you in, Tia?", Cloud asked. Tia thought for a second.

"Before I help you with anything, tell me where my brother, Kuro is", Tia said in a sweet voice. Cloud looked at the ground.

"Tia...I'm sorry", Cloud said which made her eyes widen in shock. "Kuro...died assisting the keyblade wielders, Ace and Riku. From what I've been told, he fought valiantly against Vergil, but he gave his life to finish Vergil off." Tia looked at the ground.

"And these people that you all face...", she whispered,"They are connected to Vergil? As partners?" Cloud nodded and she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll help you anyway that I can", Tia replied with confidence. Cloud smiled and nodded.

"Then lets go", he said with a smirk. The three of them boarded a gummi ship and took off, Tai in the pilot seat. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is.Okay, now I'm gonna continue my Naruto stories so you guys tell me whos adventure you wanna see first.Tai's, Riku's, Ace's, or Leon's.I'll do each of them once, but tell me which order you would want them in.Review.


	22. Chapter 22:Rukongai

**Toward the Dark**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**A World Like Traverse Town, Rukongai**

Ace landed his gummi at a strange, run down looking planet. He walked out, keyblade in hand. He had learned from going to these different worlds to not take any chances. He walked foward, studying the area. It was a run down kinda place and no one was in the streets until he heard a voice from behind.

"You", a voice came,"Stand where you are." Ace immediatly stopped. "Drop the blade." Ace let go and it disappeared. He heard the man behind him let out a small gasp as he saw that and Ace smirked, inwardly. "T-Turn around, slowly." Ace turned around and studied the man before him. A sixteen year old boy with a white tang top and blue jeans on. He had black hair put back with gel and held his hand up as if he was playing and acting like his fingers were a gun.

"And who might you be?", Ace asked. The man glared at him as a blue energy began forming around his index finger.

"I could be asking you that same question", he replied, stepping to the side a little to get a better look at Ace.

"I am the keyblade wielder", Ace replied,"I was directed here to find Hiei and Kurama's friends." The man's eyes widened and he dropped his hands to point at the ground as the blue energy subsided.

"Hiei?", he asked in disbelief. "Kurama? We havent seen those two in a long time...I am Yusuke Urameshi. Whats your name?"

"Ace", was the reply as he walked foward. "Nice to meet you, Yusuke." Yusuke grinned and shook Ace's hand as he turned around to look down the street.

"So those two told you to come to Rukongai?", Yusuke asked,"This used to be part of another world before the Heartless. My world is gone and one third of this world is gone. This place ended up like Traverse Town after a while which is why I am here with some of my friends."

"Well, I need to learn how to use this blade", Ace said, gesturing toward the big sword strapped to his back. "It is of demonic origins and I have to figure out how to wield it." Yusuke looked at it for a second.

"I may be able to get my friend's to help", Yusuke said,"Of course, they'll probally want to test you." Ace shrugged.

"I've been tested enough", he replied,"Anything they can do probally wont be the worst."

"You say that now...", Yusuke sighed as he began walking down the street. Ace followed after him. As they walked down the desolate streets, they didnt see a soul until they had walked for a good ten minutes. Two men stood in the street, facing each other with glares. One was a man with red hair and wearing a loose, white jacket over some bandages that covered his stomach. The other man had red hair as well, but wore a black coat jacket over his white shirt. The first man held a sword made of orange energy and the other one had a giant sword that looked pretty normal except the huge size of it.

"Why the hell did you have to come to this world anyway?", the one with the giant sword asked. "You should've just stayed in your own world and saved us a lot of trouble!" Yusuke sighed as he watched the two glaring at each other.

"Kuwabara!", Yusuke shouted,"Knock it off! Kurosaki has every right to be angry at us! We are, after all, guests in this world." Kuwabara glared at Yusuke.

"Urameshi!", Kuwabara shouted,"Stay out of this!" He charged at Kurosaki, but was blocked by his giant blade. Kurosaki turned to face Yusuke, not even minding Kuwabara.

"You are one of the only civil people in your group", he said,"I told you to call me Ichigo. Its people like this guy that dont deserve to call me by my name!" He kicked Kuwabara away and Kuwabara charged again. This time, Ace stepped in the way and blocked the energy blade.

"Knock it off, both of you", Ace said,"I can easily beat each of you so just knock it off before I have to." Ichigo and Kuwabara both jumped away.

"Cocky bastard!", Kuwabara shouted as he charged again. Ace stepped back and put his foot out, making Kuwabara trip and land on his face as his blade disappeared. Ichigo smirked.

"You are more than just meets the eye", Ichigo said with his smirk. "Wanna have a quick spar?" Ace returned the smirk as his keyblade appeared and gave a nod. Ichigo stepped back a little and got into his stance while Ace did the same.

"Just to warn you", Ichigo grinned,"I'm said to be one of the best shinigami here." He charged foward and swung his giant sword, but Ace just hopped up to stand on the flat side of the blade.

"Fine, but I am the keyblade wielder", Ace replied with his own smirk. "I've spat in the death god's face." He flipped over Ichigo and slashed him across the back before jumping away. Then he charged foward again and planted his fist into the slash wound. Ichigo grunted in pain as he went into a roll and got away from Ace.

"Time for me to be serious", Ichigo smirked. He put his blade to be held horizontally away from him before bringing it to the other side in a slash, making a blue energy fly out. "Getsu Gatenshou!", Ichigo shouted as the blue energy flew from his blade. Ace's eyes widened as he dove under it and brought his blade up vertically in a slash.

"Flame Snake!", Ace shouted as a snake made of flames jumped from the ground and went at Ichigo. Ichigo back flipped away before charging, but was met with the hilt of Ace's keyblade. Ichigo rolled back and landed flat on his back with a grunt of pain. "Give up", Ace said as he placed the tip of his keyblade to Ichigo's neck. "You've lost." Ichigo smirked.

"Seems I have", Ichigo replied as he got to his feet and walked toward the end of the street. "I'll see you around, Ace", Ichigo said as he disappeared from sight. Yusuke sighed as he walked up next to him and looked at Kuwabara.

"Lets get going", Yusuke said,"He was one of my friends, but not the one you are meant to meet." Yusuke jumped to a roof top and Ace followed. "We'll head this way until we find them", Yusuke said, disappearing from sight as he ran quickly. Ace ran too, but couldnt keep up and kept lagging behind. Yusuke eventually stopped as he viewed a crowd of people sitting in front of a house.

"Hey", Yusuke said, jumping down. Ace followed, panting from having exerted so much energy. "This is Ace", Yusuke continued,"He needs help wielding this demonic blade thing. I figured you guys could help." A man walked foward.

"He has to prove himself first", the man said in a deep voice. "Beat me in a fight and you can ask the guys inside." Ace sighed as he kicked him in the face and he fell flat on his back. Yusuke laughed at the quick defeat.

"Same thing happened when they were working for those bastards the first time I met them", Yusuke laughed. Ace shrugged and walked in, making Yusuke scowl at him. 'Huh...Seems like he has some serious problems to deal with...Doesnt even crack a smile at anything...' Yusuke followed after him.

Ace walked into a large room. He saw a big chested woman with orange hair and small blue hairpins, a big, tough looking man with black hair and a really nice tan, another man with long red hair and a sword at his side, and a woman with pink hair and a red dress with black short shorts underneath.

"This is the meeting place for those who are trying to stop those evil forces", Yusuke explained,"That is Orohime Inoue, Chad, Abarai Renji, and Haruno Sakura." He pointed to each of the people in turn. Inoue got up happily and came up to him, extending her hand with a bright smile on her face.

"Hiya!", she practically shouted. "Nice to meet you!" Ace looked on, unemotionally, and shook her hand. She shivered.

'He is too much like Kurosaki-kun', she thought to herself. She backed away and Chad looked at him behind his long hair as Renji smirked.

"Did you meet Ichigo yet?", Renji asked. Ace simply nodded. "He is plenty strong. You'd do best not to anger him while you are here. I've known him since before all these other guys came here." Ace shrugged.

"Fought him, beat him", Ace replied with no emotion. Renji glared at him, but kept silent as Sakura started to talk.

"Did you happen to see a blonde boy with an orange jumpsuit on?", Sakura asked, worried. Ace shook his head and began to walk past her when she grabbed his arm. "Why are you so cold toward everyone here?", she asked, angrily now. "I knew a certain friend of mine that acted this way...I've learned not to trust allies that act like this." Ace just shrugged and gave her a cold glare before moving on.

"Who said I would be an ally?", Ace asked,"I came here of my own will to train and thats all. If you dont want to trust me, then dont. It is of no consequence to me." Ace moved toward the man with red hair. "And as for Ichigo, if you think he is so powerful, I doubt you would survive against the Organization, Heartless, or Elemental Regime that plague the worlds for very long."

"What is your problem, kid?", Renji asked, getting angry quickly. "You just waltz in here and think you can talk that way to us?" Ace smirked and nodded.

"What would you do about it anyway, Abarai-san?", Chad asked,"You can feel it as well, I assume. His power surpasses ours'. To tap into the power we need to defeat someone like this kid, we would probally destroy part of Rukongai." Renji spat on the ground and turned away to walk into another room.

"We'll see how long he lasts here", Renji said before slamming the door shut in the next room. Yusuke sighed at the display and walked foward to Chad and Inoue. Sakura moved away and eyed Ace suspiciously.

"Chad...Where is Ishida?", Yusuke asked.

"I dont know", Chad replied,"He went to find Hitsugaya and Zaraki. Something about intruders and needing to take care of them."

"Yes", Inoue continued,"He said that he saw two monsters show up. They each had a mark. One was the mark of flames and the other was a mark of water. He said that these two beasts were too powerful for us." Ace moved to the door and opened it again. "Where are you going, Ace?", Inoue asked as she saw him walk out.

"I'm going to find these 'beasts' of your's", Ace replied as he shut the door. Yusuke shook his head and Renji entered the room again with his sword at his side.

"I'm going too", he said as he jumped out an open window and headed in another direction.

"This is going to be a long day...", Yusuke sighed as he walked out of the house too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter is on Riku or Tai.Depending on how I feel.This was just to introduce Rukongai, a world from the manga, Bleach.I made it like Traverse Town so I could set this up for the stories after KHII.Bleach, Naruto, that kinda stuff.Along with the FF worlds.Anyway, review.


	23. Chapter 23:Elemental Beasts' Guardian

**Toward the Dark**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**The Cursed Snake, The Regime Returns**

Yusuke caught up with Ace quickly and began walking alongside him as they wandered through Rukongai.

"Okay...If you are going to fight here, you are going to fight with our friends at your side", Yusuke said,"Uzumaki Naruto will assist y-"

"I dont need help", Ace replied,"Just tell me where this beast can be found." Yusuke shook his head.

"Naruto wont let you take on the Cursed Snake without him", Yusuke said,"He has some...personal reasons for wanting to fight this thing." At that point, a blonde headed boy ran up alongside the two. He wore an orange jumpsuit and a headband with a symbol engraved onto the metal plate on it.

"I'm Naruto", he said,"You'll be letting me come...Someone controls that snake and I want to fight him."

"I heard that there are two beasts...One with the seal of fire and the other with the seal of water", Ace said.

"Yes", Yusuke nodded,"But the Cursed Snake will break open a path to those two." Ace nodded, understanding what he had to do and jumped up to the roof. Naruto quickly followed him and the two began to run. Yusuke caught up to them with a sigh.

"Why do you keep leaving me behind?", he asked, slightly annoyed.

"We have to hurry", Ace replied, not slowing down. "I need training and your friends wont trust me unless I prove that I wont attack them."

"My friend is waiting!", Naruto shouted as he sped up. The two continued running until they jumped off toward a cave. Naruto held out his hand to stop Ace's advance. "Let me draw him out...", Naruto whispered as he made his way toward the cave. "SASUKE-TEME!", Naruto shouted into the mouth of the cave. "Its time to finish our match!" A man walked out of the cave at that point. He had black, raven like hair and a dark look about him.

"Naruto...", the man said,"Why do you persist?" Naruto charged at him, but was quickly kicked to the side. "I said stop. I wont come back with you. Witness the power that Orochimaru has given me!" Sasuke held out his hands and a snake shot out from the cave with black marks streaking over its body.

"Sasuke!", Naruto shouted, charging at him again. Naruto pulled out a kunai and the two clashed as Sasuke brought out a kunai as well. Ace and Yusuke looked between the two rivals and the snake.

"We'd better take care of the snake", Ace said as he stared at the snake now. Yusuke nodded as he ran foward. His fist began to glow blue as he jumped at the snake, but was whipped away easily with a swipe of its tail.

"Oh, a challenge", Ace smirked as his keyblade appeared. The snake launched into the air and came down on Ace, but was stopped as Ace brought the keyblade up on its chin. The snake reeled back and Ace ran foward at it. "Flame Slash", Ace said as he slashed horizontally, burning the snakes body.

"Manda!", a man yelled from behind. Ace turned, but wasnt quick enough to avoid being impaled in the shoulder. He saw the man had slitted yellow eyes and was very pale, holding a strange sword in his hand. Behind him, two men stood. One were a black cloak and the other, a white one.

"The Elemental Regime!?", Ace gasped as he staggered back a bit and the man brought his sword back.

"Necro!", the man yelled, enraged. "You told me Manda would be in no danger!" Necro chuckled a little.

"He isnt, Orochimaru", was the reply,"Allow me to assist with that punk over there. Shin, help Orochimaru and Manda. Leave the Uchiha alone." Necro walked toward Yusuke who was still on the ground and drew his black blade. Yusuke saw him coming and brought his fingers up with the gun again.

"Stay away, bastard!", Yusuke shouted,"Spirit Gun!" A blue beam shot out, but Necro blocked it with his blade. Necro then disappeared and appeared in front of Yusuke with a sick smirk on his face.

"Stay away?", he asked in a whisper,"Its time you die."

"Not if I can help it!", the voice of Kuwabara came,"Spirit Sword!" Necro just dodged a slash that would have split him in half, but he had a considerable gash in his side. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood side by side now. Yusuke held up his hands again and Kuwabara got ready with his sword.

"Ready, Kuwabara?", Yusuke smirked,"Lets see how good you've gotten."

"You wont win this time, Urameshi", Kuwabara smirked at his rival and companion. Yusuke brought his fist back and it began to glow blue as Kuwabara placed the hilt at his other hand and the blade split into two.

"Now!", they shouted in unison. They both charged foward at the smirking Necro as he got ready as well.

---

Ace was facing bad odds. Manda in front, Shin in back, and Orochimaru to his right. He looked at Shin to see the new leader of the ice regime. He had blue hair with green streaks in it and had a blade strapped to his back along with one at his side. He grabbed both and pulled them out quickly.

"Three against one is hardly fair", Ace smirked. Manda hissed as Orochimaru smirked at his cockiness.

"You'll see, boy", the snake like man said as he got into a fighting stance. Shin followed suit and Manda reared back, ready to strike.

"Roar, Zabimaru!", Renji's voice came as his blade flung foward at Orochimaru, making him dodge. Orochimaru jumped in a backflip to the top of Manda's head as Renji smirked next to Ace. "Thought you might need help", he smirked.

"I coulda done it alone", Ace smirked too. They both went back to back, Renji facing Manda and Orochimaru, Ace facing Shin.

"Dont get cocky, kid", Renji kept his smirk. "We'll beat these three together. Bankai!" His blade flung foward and grew into a giant snake with a skull like face at the tip. Renji's attire changed as well. He had the black clothing, but he also had a fur piece over his shoulders. "I'll trust the ice guy with you."

"Right!", Ace shouted as he brought his keyblade to point out to his left side. He opened his right hand and a blade made of lightning appeared. "Lightning Edge. Lets go, Shin." They both flung at each other and clashed at the center, Shin's right blade reinforced with his ice.

"You're going down too, you snake bastard!", Renji shouted as his snake flung at Manda and the two jumped from their snakes to clash with each other.

---

The two ninja faced off with smirked. Sasuke held his katana in his right hand while Naruto held a kunai.

"This wont end up like last time, Sasuke-teme", Naruto smirked,"Valley of the End is way behind us now." Naruto made hand seals from where he stood. "Shadow Clones!", he shouted as twenty Narutos appeared.

"You arent the only one who has powerful techniques", Sasuke said, making hand seals with a smirk. "Fire Clone!" From both sides, twenty small flames appeared and grew into replicas of Sasuke. Naruto's clones scattered and began to fight the Sasukes. The real Naruto ran at the real Sasuke and their weapons clashed.

"You wont win, Sasuke!", Naruto shouted, making one hand seal with his free hand. "Water Element: Water Bullet!" Naruto spat a small bullet of water at Sasuke's face and sent him back. It was quickly followed by two more shots that hit him in the chin and left knee.

"So, you've learned some new moves", Sasuke grunted,"I guess I'll get serious now." He made more hand seals. "Fire Element: Fire Dragon!" A dragon made of flames shot out of his mouth in a stream and came at Naruto, but Naruto had already made hand seals.

"Water Element: Water Dragon!", Naruto shouted, sending off a similar dragon made of water. The Naruto and Sasuke clones had all been defeated by now, leaving the two originals alone, facing each other.

"You've gotten better...idiot", Sasuke panted.

"So have you...teme", Naruto panted out too with a smirk.

"Guess I really do have to get serious", Sasuke continued as a red glow appeared on his neck and black lines started to snake around his body. "The Cursed Seal...First time I've activated it since the Valley of the End...and the Heartless attack."

"The Kyuubi's chakra is here too", Naruto said as red began to cover his body and form a tail. His eyes became more feral, his nails and teeth grew to claws and fangs, and his whisker marks became more pronounced.

"We'll see how strong you've really become, Uchiha!", Naruto growled in a more feral voice. The two let their chakra flair, Naruto's red and Sasuke's black.

"This is it!", Sasuke shouted, jumping into the air, sword ready to slash.

"Come and get it, Uchiha!", Naruto shouted, coming up to meet him with his clawed hand being reinforced with red chakra, making a sort of red chakra blade from his hands.

"I will win!", they both shouted in unison as they clashed.

---

Yusuke reached Necro first and threw a punch at his stomach. Necro brought his sword down to block with the flat end, but as soon as the fist reached, Yusuke smirked.

"Spirit Wave!", Yusuke shouted, making a blast of blue energy push him back. Kuwabara jumped over Yusuke and brought down his two swords, making a gash in his right shoulder and right elbow. Necro staggered back before backing into a house. He saw the shadows extending from it and smirked.

"You'll be dealt with in time", Necro grinned as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Damn...He got away", Yusuke muttered to himself as he turned to Naruto and Sasuke. Their clones were killing each other, but they seemed to know which was real. Sasuke had the advantage last time, but it would be interesting to see who wins this time.

"Urameshi...", Kuwabara whispered,"We should find Orochimaru's subordinates and take them out." Yusuke nodded and they both took off running.

---

Renji and his snake, Zabimaru, fought against Orochimaru and Manda, fiercly. The snakes collided and Orochimaru was knocked off balance with Renji. Renji had his sword held above his head while the sword that Zabimaru came from was put on his belt. Orochimaru had the Kusanagi, his sword, held to the left, ready to slash. They were panting a lot from the fighting.

"You gonna give up, snake bastard?", Renji asked with a smirk. Orochimaru scowled at him, but before he could reply, dark energy began wrapping around him.

"What the hell is this!?", Orochimaru shouted. The darkness engulfed him and Manda until a giant shadow like snake was where they used to be. The snake took to the sky and Renji pulled out his other blade while sheathing the normal one.

"Damn!", Renji shouted as he yanked the blade up, making Zabimaru go after him. "Orochimaru! You'll die here!"

---

Ace faced Shin as they clashed and jumped away. They continues like that for a while, no one gaining the advantage. After a while, they saw Manda and Orochimaru turn into a giant black snake and take to the sky.

"Ah...So its begun", Shin said with a smirk. "Orochimaru has fallen too deep into the darkness. There is no escape now. He will destroy all of you here and I shall be here to finish him off." Ace looked at him and pointed his keyblade at him.

"You sure?", Ace asked,"Flame!" A fire stream shot out of the keyblade and struck Shin in the chest, making him fall back. Shin rose with a small smirk on his face as he charged foward again. Ace blocked his blades and kicked him in the side of the head.

"You will know fear...", Shin muttered as he rose to his feet again. "Ice Storm!" Ice began to shower around Ace as the temperature dropped drastically.

"What the hell are you doing!?", Ace shouted as he brought his blade up. "Flame Shield!" A wall of flame surrounded Ace as all the ice melted into a shower of water. "You cannot beat flames with ice!", Ace shouted as he charged at Shin. Shin blocked, but Ace simply jumped over him and slashed him across the back. He landed and kicked him in the same spot before stabbing his keyblade through Shin's right shoulder.

"Damn you...", Shin muttered as he fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. However, despite all this pain, he begins to laugh. "I see why you were our leader! Hias is right to fear you!" Ace grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You know Hias!?", Ace shouted,"Where is he!?" Shin begins to laugh. He smacked Ace's hand away and steps back a little.

"You probally should have gone with your friends...They are in danger now", Shin smirked. Ace was angry now and charged at him, but before he reached, Shin was gone, teleported away with his ice.

"Damn you...Hias!", Ace shouted toward the sky. "I will kill you!" He turned and ran toward Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had been running toward something.

---

Zabimaru and the darker version Manda fought against eachother for a while before Renji began getting impatient. He flicked his wrist quickly and the snake pull up. All its joints seperated and flew off in seperate directions. Then they came back and impaled Manda's form from all around. Zabimaru's skull like head flew out last and bit hard against Dark Manda's head.

"Now, die!", Renji shouted as he placed his hand over the head. "Way of Destruction #33: Blue Fire Crash Down!" A blue blast came from his hand and Manda began to disappear into the darkness. Renji flicked his wrist again, causing Zabimaru to go back to sword form. Renji landed on the ground with Orochimaru panting in front of him. Orochimaru had the Heartless symbol engraved on his chest and darkness filled his eyes as he glared at Renji.

"You'll die...here...shinigami", Orochimaru muttered, darkly, before charging with Kusanagi in hand. Before he reached Renji, though, he was impaled with two kunai. One in the head, another at the Heartless symbol. Renji turned to see a man that resembled Sasuke, except much older. He had long black hair and crimson eyes and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Orochimaru was a fool", the man said as he turned around and Renji recognized him.

"It-Itachi!?", Renji shouted in disbelief. "You are the reason Sasuke wanted this power!?" Itachi smirked before turning and poofing away into smoke. Renji turned to face the two ninja still battling and began to watch, mesmorized by the power.

---

Naruto's red chakra rose as he faced Sasuke with rising black chakra. The two were panting. They had evenly matched each other in these forms.

"Sasuke-teme...I cant let you win...", Naruto panted.

"Neither can I...dobe...", Sasuke panted as well. The two got ready for another charge when Naruto poofed away.

"Moron!", Naruto shouted from above as he slashed down with his claw, but the Sasuke vanished as well.

"You are the moron to think a clone could deal with the real thing", Sasuke said as he walked up behind Naruto. Naruto spun around to see that Sasuke's eyes had changed. They were red with three pupils in them.

"The Sharingan, eh?", Naruto asked with a smirk. "This is gonna get interesting!" Naruto charged foward and brought his claw at him, but Sasuke twirled to the side and punched Naruto's arm, sending him to the side.

"This ends here, dobe", Sasuke said. Naruto turned to look at him and Sasuke was about to run foward with his fist, but he found that he couldnt. He looked down to see a tail of red chakra covering his leg. Naruto smirked as the tail pulled his feet from under him and he jumped into the air.

"You're right, teme!", Naruto shouted as he brought his clawed hand down. Sasuke rolled to the side, avoiding a deadly blow and jumped to his feet. The two faced each other again, but this time, Naruto had two red chakra tails coming from the back of his chakra. Naruto let another one form and smirked at him. He whipped the tails around before charging foward, his clawed hand ready. He brought it at him, but Sasuke jumped into the air. Naruto followed and a fourth tail grew. Naruto turned into a more creature looking being as he brought his claw at him. Sasuke brought his sword down and the two clashed again.

A bright light filled the area they were fighting in as the two powers met. Sasuke went into a backflip to go behind Naruto and spin around for a slash, but by the time Sasuke turned around, Naruto was gone. He felt a claw rip through his shoulder and send him plummeting towards the ground.

"You cant beat me with such simple tricks, teme", Naruto said in a voice that resembled a growl very much. from above. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto had unleashed his fifth tail. He plummeted toward the ground to follow Sasuke, but by the time he reached, Sasuke activated his Cursed Seal some more and dark chakra flashed, sending Naruto back.

"Then I'll go further, Naruto", Sasuke said with malice in his voice. This was the first time Sasuke hadnt called him dobe, and this surprised him even while being in his feral state. This was the real thing now. Life or death.

Naruto brought out a sixth tail, followed closely by a seventh tail. His body had began to flame with red chakra and his body was darker, eyes more feral. The chakra around him formed the body of a fox, but you could see Naruto's body within the chakra body.

"Its time we finish this", Naruto said in a sinister voice. He brought up his claw to get ready to charge and red chakra surged out, making a chakra blade. Sasuke brought his katana up and black chakra wrapped around it.

Sasuke laughed quietly to himself as he stared at the Kyuubi Naruto. "This could be called a battle between demons, considering our current status."

"You're right for once, teme", Naruto smirked.

"No one could survive an attack from either of us at full strength", Sasuke continued.

"Then lets see if either of us can survive the other", Naruto continued as well.

"This will be the last strike...", Sasuke began.

"...To finish this battle", Naruto finished for Sasuke before they both blurred.

"MAKE IT COUNT!", they shouted in unison as they both met. One with a swirling ball of red air surrounding the chakra blade, the other with black lightning surrounding the chakra encoated blade. The two met and all hell broke loose.

The ground beneath them cracked and the wind began blowing up around them. Yusuke, Ace, and Kuwabara were thrown into a house while running and Renji was pushed back. Chakra began surging around them and from the cracks two different colored chakras arose. From Naruto's side, red chakra blazed around him. From Sasuke's, black chakra blazed.

Renji had to drive his blade into the ground, but that still didnt hold as pieces of the ground began to fly out. Ace just stayed against the house seeing that as the best option. A flash erupted from the two colliding forces and they saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there, no more chakra from either. Naruto was gripping Sasuke's blade and blood trailed down his hand as Sasuke had his head bowed. Naruto grinned, sheepishly.

"I guess...I...lost", he muttered. Then he coughed up blood and fell to his knees, still gripping the blade. Sasuke smirked at hearing this.

"No...You...have won...", Sasuke said before coughing up blood as well and falling back. The two were now unconcious and horribly injured. Renji ran to them and looked at the two as Yusuke, Ace, and Kuwabara came up behind him. Soon, Sakura and Inoue both came running to the scene, followed by Ichigo, Chad, and a strange man with a eskimo type jacket on, riding a giant white dog.

"What the hell happened here!?", Ichigo shouted in surprise at the wreckage. The ground was uplifted, cracks were all over the place, and trees had been rooted out.

"Naruto and Sasuke...", Yusuke whispered. Sakura and Inoue both ran foward. Sakura got down next to Naruto and began transfering a small amount of chakra to let him recover from his chakra exhaustion. Inoue then touched her hair pins and two small people shot out to cover Naruto in a yellowish glow that began to heal his outer wounds. They then turned to Sasuke.

"Leave him", Ace said,"He was evil and now he will di-" Naruto coughed a little.

"Sa-Save him...please", Naruto managed to cough out before passing out again, surprising everyone. Sakura and Inoue looked at eachother and nodded. They moved on to Sasuke and did the same, but Ichigo made a rope out of spirit energy and wrapped it around him. Sakura reinforced it with her own chakra and the large group headed back toward the house.

Ace was deep in thought the entire time. The Regime had reared their heads again, but why here? Why now? It was as if they were monitering his every move. He trudged along, thinking,'This planet is begining to interest me...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the chapter.Next chapter will have something different before going to Tai, Tia, and Cloud.Then I'll do something short for Riku's group.Anyway, review.


	24. Chapter 24:Alliances

**Toward the Dark**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dark Ace**_

**Meanwhile...**

On a planet where the Elemental Regime resided, the second organization has come to meet them. A boy with blonde hair and wearing a black cloak walked through the halls to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me...", he said to get her attention. "I would like to meet with the leader of this organization." She looked at him.

"And what would your name be?", the receptionist asked, sweetly. He smiled. Not usual that someone like him could be treated nicely.

"I am nobody", the boy replied,"I must speak with your master. Hias, I think his name was, correct?" The receptionist nodded and picked up a phone.

"Hello, Hias, sir?", she asked,"A boy is here to see you. May I let him up?" There was speaking on the other end before she continued. "Okay, sir. He'll be there momentarily." She hung up and pointed down the hall. "Down there is an elevator. Take it to the top floor."

"Thank you, miss", the boy smiled as he began to walk down the hall. He reached the elevator and waited for it to come down. A man walked up next to him. This man had red hair and a scar over his eye. He were a crimson cloak and the boy could see a blade at his side.

"Who are you?", he asked, suspiciously.

"I am here to meet with Hias", the boy replied as the elevator dinged and he walked in, followed by the man. The man said nothing as he got off at the third floor and the boy continued up alone. He reached the top floor and exited to face a big door with the sign of the elements engraved onto them. He walked foward and pushed the door open to see a man that resembled Ace very much.

"Hello", the boy said with a smile. Hias smiled, darkly.

"Nice to see you...Roxas", Hias said,"What are you here for? Doesnt your organization need you?"

"I wish to ask for an alliance", Roxas replied,"It is too hard to fight the Heartless as it is. Now you show up and this other organization as well. Its too much for us all to be at our throats." Hias puts his hand over his chin for a second and then nods.

"I see your point", Hias replied,"I will accept your alliance with the Organization XIII." Hias rises from his seat and walks over to him. "This other organization...We will try getting information on them. I expect you to tell me if you find anything of interest, as we will too." Roxas nods.

"But of course, Hias", Roxas says with a big grin. "After all, this organization wants the one that I came from..."

"Sora, right?", Hias asked with a smirk. "Well, tell me if you find the one that Ace would call his Nobody. I am his Heartless, but unlike the others, I have become like Ansem! Now, go tell your organization I have accepted. We will meet again." Roxas nods and walks away, leaving Hias alone in the room. Hias walks to his desk with a giant smirk on his face.

This will work out nicely...


	25. Chapter 25:The Elemental Beasts

**Toward the Dark**

Sorry, but I changed my mind.Its too hard to get something for Tai, Tia, and Cloud so I'll just continue with Ace.I was going to do Riku, but I cant think of anything to do except for what I am saving for later.Anyway, heres the next chapter.

**Flaming Tiger, Freezing Lion**

Ace sat on top of a house, looking out over the streets. Sasuke and Naruto were resting within the house and was being taken care of by Yusuke, Renji, and Kuwabara. He sat there for a while until he felt a presence near him.

"What do you want?", Ace asked without turning around. A chuckle came from behind him.

"Perceptive", Ichigo's voice came. "I wanted to see how things were going."

"We killed that snake bastard", Ace stated,"Whats his name...Oro-something."

"Orochimaru!?", Ichigo shouted in disbelief.

"Yes", Ace replied with a smirk, slightly tilting his head to the side to look at him. "It seems I have another reason to stay here. When I went with Yusuke and Naruto, Renji and Kuwabara appeared to help. I also found that the organization I want to destroy is here as well. I'll be dealing with them." Ichigo nodded.

"How is the Uchiha boy that went to Orochimaru?", Ichigo asked.

"Unconcience", Ace replied,"Naruto and Sasuke clashed head on and knocked each other out. Renji killed Orochimaru and that snake he summoned."

"I see...", Ichigo whispered,"This could either turn good or bad..."

"What do you mean?", Ace asked, now turning to face Ichigo head on. "We killed a threat to this planet and to you guys. Thats good."

"Yes, thats good", Ichigo said,"But now, nothing hinders the more powerful force except us...Before, a group named the Akatsuki, wanted Orochimaru dead. They would deal with him and his ninja along with us. But now its only us."

"I see", Ace replied to that, looking at the ground. "Well, you said something about two creatures that needed to be defeated. I'll go look for them now."

"No...", Ichigo said,"Not without help at least. There is one tiger that was bred from flames and a lion that forms from ice. They are called the Flaming Tiger and the Freezing Lion. Two elemental beasts. I want you two bring someone to help with the Flaming Tiger. From what I heard, you use fire as a primary source of magic when you dont use physical combat. Flame will strengthen the Flaming Tiger, but would do well against the Freezing Lion."

"Thats where we come in", a man said from below. Ace looked at saw a man standing next to a kid with a mask covering her face. The man had a mask over his mouth and a giant sword strapped to his back. He wore blue pants with two leather strips across his chest in an X. The kid just wore a simple blue attire with blue nail polish and that mask.

"Zabuza, Haku", Ichigo greeted. "Those are the two that will help you. They are, from what I understand, from Kirikagure. That has many users of water jutsus in which this will come in handy."

"I want to come too", a voice came from behind. They turned their attention to the boy and saw that it was Sasuke, leaning on a chimney. "I want to repent for going to the gay fag in the first place. Let me help."

"No, you're still healing", Ichigo replied.

"I can still help", Sasuke retorted.

"No", Ichigo repeated.

"Whos going to stop me?", Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Fine, but get permission from your kage, at least", Ichigo replied with a sigh. Sasuke nodded and jumped off to another roof and then off towards where ever the kage is. "Zabuza, didnt you find where those two are at?"

"They are at where the elements meet", Haku said,"Its an icy area, but, abrubtly, it stops and turns into a mountain that leads up to a volcano.

"Alright, you three head there now", Ichigo said,"I told Sasuke he could go, but we dont want injured people there. At least tire them out by the time he arrives." The three nod and disappear from view. They began running through the streets at a quick pace and finally reached the edge of the city. Ahead of them were just plains. Ace rushed foward and Zabuza and Haku followed. They ran until they reached a icy area.

"We could just split it up", Ace said with a smirk. "I'll head in here. You head for the volcano." Zabuza shook his head.

"No", Haku replied for him. "We cant. Those two beasts...We have to make sure you are alright." Ace shrugged and walked foward.

"Fine...Just thought it would be easier", Ace said to that. He walked foward until he heard a rumbling sound. Out from the ice, a giant lion formed.

"Who are you?", the lion roared. Ace didnt respond to the question and just pointed his keyblade at it.

"You are one of the elemental beast tormenting this world, correct!?", Ace shouted,"I'll vanquish you here!" He rushed foward and slashed across the ice leg, but found that, as he went through it, the ice doubled over on top of the keyblade. He was shocked and jumped away from his sword quickly.

Haku quickly threw senbon, thin needle like tools, to distract the beast, but it did nothing to distract him as it just waved his head to the side and all the senbon were shattered, effortlessly. Zabuza grabbed Haku by the back.

"This is his fight", Zabuza said in a very low whisper. "We are here to assist with the Flaming Tiger...Leave him to the Freezing Lion." Zabuza and Haku stepped back a little as Ace was smacked back by the icy tail. He landed in front of the two ninja with a loud crash.

"What're you two doing here?", Ace asked with a smirk as he looked back at them. "Get the hell out of here and to that Flaming Tiger thing." Zabuza smirked from under his mask.

"You better live, kid", Zabuza said before running off in another direction, followed by Haku. Ace rose and faced the Freezing Lion again. His keyblade was still stuck in the lion's leg, but he still had the _other_ sword. He went back and gripped the sword's handle, but this time, there was no surge of pain. He drew it out and held it in front of him, ready to fight the lion again.

He charged again and ducked under a swipe from the tail again. He drove the blade into the lion's leg, right above where his keyblade was, but this time, he let out a burst of flame, melting away the ice. Ace reached out and grabbed his keyblade as he swiped out of the leg with both blades in hand now. He twirled them once with a smirk before jumping up and making two slashes filled with flames. The ice began to melt, but it materialized back in this cold terrain. Ace figured out what had to be done and held his blade out.

"Flame!", Ace shouted as a jet of flame shot from both blades. It hit dead on into its chest and it reared back before facing Ace again and letting an icy blast fly from its mouth. Ace ran to the side where Zabuza and Haku had ran. He was running at a fast pace, but the Freezing Lion was bigger and its longer strides over took him in a singal leap. Ace drove his keyblade into the ground and let a stream of flame shoot out, launching him into the air. He went up and landed on the lions head before he began running down its back.

Ice began to rise up and try catching Ace, but he twirled out of the way before making it to the tail. He stepped onto it and slid down quickly before coming to the end and flying off, toward where Zabuza and Haku ran to. He landed and continued to run quickly. The lion turned around and angrily shot a blast of ice, but it was met with a fireball. Ace turned around in surprised, as the fireball did not come from him. To the side, Uchiha Sasuke stood.

"Come on", Sasuke smirked,"You cant even beat this thing and your main element is fire?"

"Its not that", Ace said, holding his keyblade towards it. "Flame!" The stream of flames shot foward again and hit dead on before the melted piece froze over again. "It cant be beaten in this cold terrain."

"Then what should we do?", Sasuke asked, dodging a stomp from its paw.

"You get the hell out of here", Ace replied as he swiped a flaming keyblade at the lion's tail. "You're still healing."

"I can fight just as hard as you can", Sasuke scowled. Ace sighed as he backflipped out of the way of the lion's paw.

"Enough talk", Ace said as he turned and ran. He sheathed the demon blade and held out his now free hand to Sasuke. "Water Whip!" A whip made of water shot forth and wrapped around Sasuke before dragging him to where Ace was running. Once Sasuke was close enough, he grabbed him by the collar and continued dragging him.

"Let go of me!", Sasuke shouted,"We can beat him if we melt him down before he reforms!" Ace yanked hard on his collar, shutting him up.

"No", Ace replied,"Dont you notice?" Sasuke looked back at the beast. All he saw was that it was made of ice.

"What?", Sasuke asked,"Its just made of ice."

"Not that!", Ace shouted,"Where its heart would be! It is glowing blue! If I'm right, its like an ice heart. If our fire gets close enough to it, even that will freeze over." Sasuke smirked as he elbowed Ace's hand and made him let go.

"Perfect", Sasuke replied as he made hand seals. "We'll kill this thing quickly. Use a weaker fire attack. If my plan doesnt work, we run." Ace sighed and held out his sword. A fireball of flame shot forth while Sasuke held his hands to his mouth, shouting,"Fire Element: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" A flaming ball shot from his mouth too. The two flames hit at exactly the same spot and made a sort of crater into it.

"Again!", Sasuke shouted. Ace and Sasuke shot another pair of fireballs at the same spot before it completely refroze and it made a bigger crater. The blue glow was slightly glowing outside of the ice now.

"Once more!", Sasuke shouted again and the two launched another pair of attack. The two flames froze over just as Ace had expected, but Sasuke just smirked, making more hand seals. "Time to end this! Use a powerful attack now!" Ace sighed again and held grabbed the hilt of the demon blade. He drew it and pointed it out too.

"Dual Flame Shot!", Ace shouted as two streams of flame shot out and unified, making a large stream of flame.

"Fire Element: Fire Dragon Jutsu!", Sasuke shouted. A dragon made of flame shot forth and combined with Ace's giant stream of flame. It grew into a giant dragon of flames with smaller wisps of flame coming out of it. It hit directly where their flames froze over and burst into an explosion of flames. The flame made a bright flash as the explosion struck the ice heart and, as the flash subsided, the Freezing Lion stood no more.

"Wow...it worked...", Ace said in disbelief. "Lets get moving if you are going to help. The Flaming Tiger is being dealt with by Zabuza and Haku. Ace ran off in the direction that the two ninja had ran and Sasuke followed soon after.

---

The two ninja, Zabuza and Haku, stood in a barren area as they approached the giant volcano. Zabuza looked around and saw a Flaming Tiger rising out from the mouth of the volcano. Its body looked that of a tiger, but the flames dancing along its body made it look like it could change shape at anytime. It beared its teeth, showing its white hot fangs.

"Haku, get ready", Zabuza warned his young servant. "Dont get in the way and I may be able to kill it quickly."

"No, Zabuza-sama", Haku replied, stepping foward. "I'm not going to let you fight it alone." Zabuza looked at him in surprise, but then smiled behind his mask as he gripped the handle of his Zanpato. The tiger just looked at the two ninja and roared. It reared back its head and shot a blast of flame towards the two, but Zabuza made hand seals quickly first.

"Water Element: Water Dragon Jutsu!", Zabuza shouted as a giant water dragon appeared from no where and headed at the flaming beast. The tiger just reared back and shot a fireball foward. The two forces slammed against each other making a thick mist around the area and Zabuza smirked from under his mask.

"What now, Zabuza-sama?", Haku asked from beside him.

"Use the mist to our advantage", Zabuza smirked. "Water Element: Water Bullet!" He shot a couple of bullets made of water at the Flaming Tiger and hit it on its front shoulders. The giant tiger roared in pain as he felt the water hit his flames.

"Zabuza-sama...", Haku whispered,"We cant beat him like this..."

"Let me help, then", a voice said from behind. They turned back to see a man wearing the robes of the other two shinigami, Ichigo and Renji. He had white hair and looked short. He was a kid, but he seemed capable of much. He unsheathed his blade quickly and disappeared from sight to appear in front of the Flaming Tiger.

"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!", the boy shouted before a giant dragon of water erupted from his blade. It hit the tiger at the stomach and the tiger let out a roar of pain. It stumbled back and the two Kiri-nin watched in awe of the shinigami taking on the Flaming Tiger.

"What power...", Zabuza whispered.

"Of course he is powerful", a woman said from behind them, to which they instantly turned around. "He is my captain." There stood a woman with long blond hair and wearing the shinigami garb. She had her blade sheathed at her side.

"Your captain?", Haku asked in surprise. She nodded and watched on.

"Just watch...Captain Hitsugaya can defeat this thing easily", she whispered. The two turned back and saw Hitsugaya had flown into the air atop the freezing water dragon. He flew down at the head of the tiger and it roared in pain once more before the flames dispersed. Hitsugaya landed gracefully on the ground as his sword returned to normal and the dragon dispersed.

"Its done", Hitsugaya announced before black flames set upon him. The woman instantly jumped foward to help him, but before she could, the Heartless symbol etched into the air and stopped her, mid jump.

"Captain!", the woman shouted before she pulled out her blade and slashed at the mark. The flames dispersed again to show a smaller tiger, but it was still of flames, except this time it was black flames. The tiger had the Heartless insignia engraved on its forehead.

"Heartless!?", the group heard a voice shout from the side. They looked over and saw Ace and Sasuke running over. Ace made his keyblade appear and charged foward. He slashed the tiger, but it just jumped back to avoid it. Then Ace smirked as the tip of his keyblade tapped the insignia. "Leave", he whispered before the insignia cracked and the tiger gave a roar of anger and pain before dispersing.

"What...did you do?", Hitsugaya asked in surprise. Ace looked back with a grin before falling foward and passing out. Before he hit the ground, Sasuke appeared in front of him and caught him.

"Lets head back...We've won", Sasuke said before hoisting Ace over his shoulder and heading to the city.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres the next chapter.I'm going slower because of certain things that have come up so I may not update in a while.I'll update as soon as I can though.


	26. Chapter 26: The Place of Twilight

**Toward the Dark**

**The Place of Twilight, Dark and Light Meet**

Riku stood in the middle of a dark town, Faren, Lucius, and Garnoth by his side. They took a step foward into the desolate city.

"So...this is where the Heartless and Nobodies are gathering?", Riku asked, a little skeptical by the silence throughout the city. Faren took a step foward.

"It seems so...", he whispered as two dark spots appeared in front of them. The two formed up to show two shadows, but these ones were different. Their antennas were longer and curved down a bit. "Been a while since we've seen Neo Shadows, eh, Lucius?"

"Yeah, they've finally showed themselves again", Lucius nodded in agreement, grabbing the hilt of her blade. She pulls it out and gets into a stance quickly as Garnoth grabbed his broad sword from his back.

"Leave the small fry to us", Garnoth continued, but Riku just held his hand up and the Neo Shadows disappeared.

"Lets just go", Riku said with a sigh. "Touya and the others want to meet us at the tower." The four nodded to each other and took off running.

---

Touya, Holy, Hiei, and Kurama exited the ship as they landed in the deserted city. It was opposite of where Riku's team landed. They headed foward into the city, cautiously.

"Touya, you know where we're going?", Hiei asked. Touya shrugged.

"According to the others, its straight ahead", Touya replied. The four of them walked foward a bit before two dark spots appeared on the ground. Two Neo Shadows rose up, but were instantly defeated as Hiei drew his blade and slashed them, lightning quick.

"Lets just move before more come", Hiei sighed, but was stopped as he turned the corner. His jaw dropped at whatever he saw and Kurama, Touya, and Holy ran to see it.

"This is...", Holy whispered in a terrified voice.

"Lets run the hell outta here!", Touya shouted as he grabbed Holy's hand and began running towards the tower looming in the middle of the planet. The other two turned and ran as an army of Neo Shadows began rising up from the ground. From the next street over, more rose.

"Why is there an army of Heartless!?", Hiei shouted,"Here of all places!"

"Dont you know?", Kurama asked in an overly calm voice for this sort of situation. "This is the World That Never Was. Directly in between light and dark. The Place of Twilight." The four continued to run through the city as the Neo Shadows followed.

---

Tai, Tia, and Cloud exited their ship, directly south of the tower. The three got out and looked around. Cloud grinned.

"Looks like a place that bastard Sephiroth would hide in", Cloud said as his fingers edged towards the hilt of his blade. Tai walked foward, but as he came to a giant center which looked like it could be a town square, he turned to Tia and Cloud with a grin.

"You to move ahead", Tai said,"I'm sure Riku and the others are headed for that tower. I need something to take care of out here." Tia looked sceptical about leaving him, but Cloud grabbed her shoulder.

"C'mon...We'll be better off letting him deal with whatever he has to deal with", Cloud said softly. Then he turned to Tai. "Come back alive. I've been to hell and back and I'm not afraid to go back to bring your ass back to life." Tai smirked at that.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon", Tai replied. Cloud nodded and left, leading Tia along with him. Tai then turned back to the square. "You can come out now, Hias", he shouted out at nothingness. He heard a chuckling from a dark alleyway. Hias stepped out from the dark alleyway to face Tai.

---

Ace was standing in front of his gummi ship, ready to leave.

"Alright, see you guys later", Ace shouted as he looked at the gathered people. "I need to save my friends, but I'll be back to see you guys." Sasuke stepped out from the crowd, followed by Ichigo and Renji.

"I want to come", Renji said.

"Me too", Sasuke followed.

"I cant let these morons get themselves killed...I'll come too", Ichigo grinned. Ace shook his head.

"I need to go alone", he replied before walking into the gummi ship. He sat at the controls and began to close the doors while taking off. He saw Renji looking pissed off at him, but noticed that Sasuke and Ichigo were gone.

"We wont take no for an answer", Ichigo's voice came from behind as he sat down at a seat, followed by Sasuke.

"Then I guess I have no choice...", Ace replied with a smirk of his own. "Lets go." They set off for the World That Never Was.

---

Riku, Garnoth, Lucius, and Faren continued walking through the city, Riku dispersing Heartless as they went. They finally arrived at the tower after a while of walking and Riku smirked.

"Now we wait...Touya's group should be here soon", Riku said as he jumped up and ran the rest of the way to the top.

---

Touya's group was fairing alright. They were outrunning the Heartless and killing whatever caught up. They continued runing until they reached the tower. Each of the Heartless stopped in recognition of Riku, ignoring the other seven people standing around.

"Riku controls these things?", Hiei asked in surprise. Faren nodded.

"He was steeped into darkness before", Lucius replied,"He can control these things..."

"There is another boy here!", Riku shouted,"A blonde haired boy wearing a black cloak...The Organization?" Riku sighed.

"So, we fight the Organization scum?", Cloud yelled down as he joined the otehr seven people. He walked up with Tia next to him.

"Wheres Tai?", Touya asked.

"He had to deal with something...He'll catch up", Cloud replied. The other seven nodded and Riku sighed.

"Bastard better come back...", he whispered.

---

Tai looked at Hias, menacingly as his keyblade appeared. Hias sighed and a dark keyblade appeared in his hand.

"I will get to Ace...He should be arriving soon", Hias smirked.

"Sure...but theres one problem", Tai smirked back at him.

"And that would be...?"

"I wont give you the chance to fight him!" With that, Tai charged foward, keyblade in hand.


	27. Chapter 27:Tai VS Hias!

**Toward the Dark**

**Revenge! Tai VS Hias!**

Tai slashed at Hias, but Hias simply brought the dark keyblade up and blocked with ease. He broke the clash and kicked him in the stomach before jumping back.

"Foolish boy...", Hias smirked,"You cant defeat me."

"I wont give you the chance to kill Ace!", Tai shouted back before getting up and charging again. He slashed down this time and Hias blocked again. This time, Tai used the momentum from the swing to push him up and over Hias. He did a flip as he landed a couple feet from him and turned back. "And I'll make sure you dont come back this time."

"Are you sure thats the real reason you want to fight me?", Hias was still smirking which was really pissing Tai off. "Dont you want revenge for me taking your body? Revenge is a form of darkness. You will fall if that is your reason." Hias held up his hand and shot a dark ball at Tai. Tai slashed through it and smirked.

"Maybe its both", he replied. He brought his blade to his side and got ready for Hias to come at him. Hias ran foward, ready to kill Tai in a single swing. But something unexpected happen. As he drew near, Hias slashed at the ground in front of him. "No matter the reason, you wont kill Ace!" The slash mark in the ground glowed white before going pitch black. Then it glowed again and several cracks branched out from it. "This is the power of twilight!" The darkness and light burst out from the cracks and engulfed both Tai and Hias.

---

Ace, Sasuke, and Ichigo stepped out of the gummi ship, seeing Tai's old gummi still parked there. The three walked foward and looked around.

"What exactly are we here for?", Sasuke asked.

"I'm looking for Tai", Ace replied, but suddenly stopped as he felt dark energy rising. Then he felt another dark energy, but it was different. As if a mass of Heartless were showing up. Ace pointed towards a tower. "You two. Head there. There is something I must handle alone." The two looked skeptical, but nodded. They headed toward the tower as Ace ran toward the first dark energy.

'Tai, you better be okay...'

---

"What is this!?", Hias was surprised by the turn of events. Tai just smirked more as he took the opening and stabbed Hias through the chest.

"Game over", Tai said. Hias just smirked in response as darkness snaked out of his chest and over Tai's blade.

"I dont think so", Hias replied before the darkness came out in a burst and hit Tai, sending him flying back. Tai rose back to his feet to see Hias, not only with his dark keyblade, but twirling Tai's keyblade in his other hand. "You cant defeat me. I was once part of you." Tai scuffed at that and charged foward. He reared back his fist, but was met with the flat end of the keyblade. Tai stumbled to the side before he banged his head against the hard wall.

"You...bastard...", Tai managed to spit out as he looked at Hias. "You wont win...You can kill me...but Ace will kill you."

"I wouldnt be to sure of that", Hias smirked even more. "Ace is too far into the darkness to defeat me. He will end with the same fate as you."

"And my fate would be?", Tai mocked which just made Hias smirk even more.

"Death", Hias replied before driving Tai's own keyblade through his chest.

---

Ace had been running through the streets until he reached a square. In the square, he saw a Heartless, but this one was shaped like a human. Shaped like him. Hias. But Hias was standing over someone else. Ace looked closer and his eyes widened in shock.

"Tai!", Ace shouted, before running towards the two. Hias looked to see Ace running and teleported back a bit from dark energy. Ace slid down next to Tai to looked at his wound. Tai was pierced through the chest by his own keyblade. Ace brought his two fingers to the side of Tai's neck to check his pulse. He knew there was no chance. The keyblade was where his heart should be. He checked anyway to find no pulse. Hias was chuckling behind him.

"The keyblade master makes it too late", Hias mocked,"Maybe if you were quicker, Tai might've been alive right now. You should really try to work on that. Maybe-" Hias was cut off as a fist connected with his face. Hias skid across the ground from the impact before he crashed into a group of trash cans that had been standing behind him. When he looked back up, he saw Ace.

"You wanted me, right?", Ace asked in a dangerously low voice. Ace looked ready to snap. His eyes had lost any warmth in them and Hias even thought he saw a little darkness there. A strange, gray aura came over him as he stood there.

"You bastard...You wont get away with doing this to Hias! You want a fight!? I'll give you one! Prepare to die, bastard!" Ace's keyblade instantly appeared before Ace disappeared and reappeared in front of Hias from a burst of speed and smacked him in the side of the head with the flat end of his keyblade. Hias flew off and crashed into a wall. He got up, fearful of this new found power inside Ace, but grinning all the same.

"Then come at me, keyblade master!", Hias shouted back as the two faced off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, but it was just meant to be Tai VS Hias and then Ace shows up.R&R.


	28. Chapter 28:Epic Rematch!

**Toward the Dark**

**An Epic Rematch! Ace VS Hias!**

Ace and Hias just stared at each other for a while. Ace sending a death glare at Hias, Hias just grinning, although afraid of Ace's sudden power surge. Ace's keyblade, Crimson Vengence, grew longer and began to morph a bit as the grayish aura engulfed it. The blade's edge became a little sharper and the hilt grew to come around Ace's hand in a hand guard. Hias took notice to the changes and kept his guard up.

"You...will...die...for what you did...", Ace said in the dangerously low tone. The blade grew a bit longer and then a strange, dark star appeared on the flat ends of the blade. Hias continued to take notice of this and when he realized what was happening, his eyes widened.

"This is...twilight...", he gasped. "Darkness and light combined...All of the king's powers...Offence, defence, magic...And the darkness intertwines within them..." Ace smirked, darkly.

"You've guessed it", Ace's reply was before he disappeared from sight. "And now you will pay." Hias gasped as he heard Ace's voice behind him. He was struck from behind and he flew into the air before another slash, this one made from a gray energy, came at him and struck him again. Hias shouted out in pain before crashing into the ground a couple feet away.

"You wont win, Ace", Hias said as he rose back to his feet, dark keyblade in hand. He charged foward, but was blocked by Ace's keyblade. Then Ace kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him into a wall again.

"Who wont win?", Ace mocked as his want for killing Hias rose. He walked toward him with a death glare as Hias looked back, fearfully now. Hias rose his keyblade up to strike Ace, but Ace just put his keyblade in the way and blocked it before smashing his foot into Hias' chest. Hias drove his dark keyblade into Ace's chest, but the dark energy caused a flash of light and Ace flew back into a building.

"What...happened...?", Hias was surprised by the outcome. Ace walked back out with the gray aura gone and looking completely normal again. The keyblade turned back to normal already and Ace was confused about the outcome along with Hias. But then Hias smirked. "Seems your powers are gone", Hias smirked.

"I can still kill you!", Ace shouted before charging foward. He went for a stab, but Hias ducked and slashed Ace horizontally across the stomach. Then Hias twisted his hand so that he held the keyblade in a reverse grip and brought the blade up across his chest in a diagonal line. Ace gasped out in pain as he fell to one knee in front of Hias.

"You cant kill me", Hias smirked even more. "Without that darkness, you are too weak. With that darkness, you make me more powerful. You would need to completely destroy the darkness. But where ever there is light, there will be darkness. You cant hope to-" He was cut off as Ace kicked him in the chin from below. Hias flew up into the air before Ace put his keyblade in a reverse grip and slashed at the air.

"I can try!", Ace shouted,"Flame Slash!" A slash of flames shot out at Hias' form. It hit dead on and Hias let out a shout of pain. Ace crouched down and jumped up after him. He did a flip before slamming his keyblade down on Hias' body and sending him back into the ground. Then he pointed the keyblade down at the crater Hias had made. "Flame Shot!" A small fireball shot out and exploded as it hit Hias.

"You still cant defeat me", Ace heard Hias' voice from below. Hias jumped out from the smoke and kicked him in the face, sending him higher into the air. Then Hias' form shifted into a dark blob as he moved above Ace and formed back into his body. He kneed Ace in the stomach, sending him towards the ground, but his body got caught on Hias' keyblade and, with a twist of his body, he slashed Ace while sending him higher into the air again.

"Still think you can win!?", Hias shouted as he used the darkness to push himself up and kicked Ace in the back again. He slashed Ace's left arm and then brought his knee up against his back again.

Ace gasped in pain from all of this. He was being beaten by Hias. Hias twisted his body again and kicked Ace where the wound on his arm was and then used that as a sort of foot hold to push himself up and stomp down on the wound on Ace's chest. Ace was send crashing back into the ground.

"You cant hope to beat the darkness", Hias chuckled as he landed a few feet off from the crater he had created with Ace. Then he saw Ace stumble out of the crater, looking like crap. His hair fell over his eyes and stuck to his face from the sweat and blood. A trail of blood went down the right side of his face, over his eye and down to the chin. His shirt was in tatters and there was a big gash in his shoulder to add to the wound on his arm.

"I can still...try...", Ace panted out before raising his keyblade. He held it in front of him, ready to defend himself, but Hias just started laughing. He held up his keyblade and brought it down on the ground, sending a dark beam rushing at Ace.

Before it hit, a grayish aura came out and stopped it. Ace's eyes went cold again as he stared at Hias and held up his keyblade again. He charged foward without another word and slashed Hias across the chest, sending him back into a building.

"What are you?", Hias gasped as he got up from his crash. Then he thought of something and smirk. He held out his hand and out of the darkness, Sarah formed, held by the neck. "Would you really kill her just to kill me?" Ace's eyes widened. He was about to slash at Hias, but he couldnt kill Sarah too. He looked from her to him and then started to lower his weapon.

"KAI!", the two heard a shot from above shout. They looked up and saw Sasuke crouched on top of a building, smirking and with a handseal held up. Sarah's form wavered and then disappeared completely. "Ace, kill that bastard!" Ace smirked, evily.

"Dont worry...I will", Ace said before disappearing from sight and then appearing in front of Hias, crouched down low as his blade was held in a reverse grip again. For a second, Hias thought he saw Tai crouched there too.

"Game over", the two of them said at the same time before slashing Hias in half. Ace smirked at his accomplishment before collapsing.

"I guess...I won...Tai...", Ace said before going unconcious. Sasuke jumped down along with Ichigo as two Neo Shadows appeared in front of them. Sasuke grabbed Ace and Ichigo grabbed Tai as more Neo Shadows continued to show up.

"Lets hurry", Ichigo said before disappearing from his blinding speed. Sasuke nodded. He threw a kunai at a group of the Neo Shadows and it exploded after making contact with one. Sasuke disappeared from sight too with his blinding speed.

---

Riku stood atop a tower, black cloak covering his entire body and a black bandana covering his eyes. He grinned as he sensed another power coming his way. He then felt another, a darker force, disappear. And with it, Tai's and Ace's force got weaker. It was still noticeable, but very weak. Riku grinned more.

"Tai...Ace...", Riku whispered as he let Way to Dawn appear in his hand. "You've done your part. Leave the rest to us." He raised it to the air and dozens of Neo Shadows surrounded the tower while Garnoth, Lucius, Faren, Touya, Holy, Kurama, and Hiei stood behind them. Soon enough, he saw the masses of shadows bursting into smoke and a long stream of the black smoke floated up from the front of all the shadows.

"And now it begins...", Riku said, awaiting the foe to reach him.


	29. Chapter 29:Roxas Arrives!

**Toward the Dark**

**Twilight's Might! Roxas Arrives!**

Riku watched as all his Neo Shadows disappeared in puffs of black smoke as a kid in a black Organization cloak made his way towards the tower. He was holding two blades that Riku couldnt quite make out from the distance, but one was black and the other was white. Riku watched as another batch of Neo Shadows disappeared.

This was gonna be interesting.

---

Garnoth and Lucius stood before Faren as they held their blades ready. Garnoth with his giant broad sword and Lucius with her two scimitars.

"Garnoth, you engage him first", Faren ordered, which received him a quick nod from Garnoth. "Lucius, you and I follow up from the sides." Lucius nodded and Faren drew his blade. It was a long sword that was black. It had a white streak going up it. He grinned. "Lets go." The three nodded and Garnoth turned to face the approaching kid.

His hood had now flown off to show his blonde hair. Garnoth stared at the kid with his hard gaze as he hoisted his giant sword onto his shoulder. He bent down so that his free hand touched the ground. The kid burst through the shadows in a whirl. They now saw the blades.

Two keyblades. One white, one black. Garnoth launched himself at the boy.

"Die!", Garnoth shouted as he brought his sword down. The boy jumped up and landed on Garnoth's sword before planting his foot into his face. Garnoth went back and crashed down. Then Lucius and Faren came from the sides. The two slashed at him, but he just flipped into the air again and the two clashed blades. The boy landed on the three intersecting blades and smirked.

"This is all you've got?", the boy asked, mockingly. Lucius got angry.

"You know what, you little punk, I hav-", she was cut off.

"What is your name, boy?", Faren asked, mildly impressed by his display.

"Roxas, number one and ex-leader of the Organization XIII", Roxas replied,"You better not forget it." He smirked more as he brought both his hands back, smacking Lucius and Faren in the face with his keyblades and sending them crashing to the side. The two rose to their feet as Garnoth did as well. Roxas bent down and started to charge at Garnoth, but found that he couldnt move.

"Dont forget about us", Touya said, mockingly. Roxas looked down and saw ice had caught his feet and he was stuck. Roxas smirked more.

"So...you're the deserter", Roxas said before smashing the ice with his keyblades. He then turned to Holy. "And you must be the other one." His comment rewarded him with a blast of light. It temporarily blinded him and got him right in the chest. Roxas just stood up and twirled his keyblades. "Now, that wasnt nice." He pointed his black keyblade at her and a massive black blast shot at her. Garnoth got in the way, but it sent him flying.

"Wha!?", Holy was shocked. "You should still be blind!" Roxas laughed in response.

"We are in between light and dark", Roxas smirked. "We are closer to the darkness than any of you have ever been. Your pitiful light tricks cant work here." Faren took this opportunity to jump up behind him and plunge down on Roxas, but he just bent back and slid his two keyblades into an X, blocking it with ease.

"You are good, kid", Faren complimented before doing a back flip and jumping to land in front of Roxas. He then charged foward and made a wild slash, but was blocked with ease again with the white keyblade. Lucius came at him from behind and went to slash her dual blades down, but was intercepted by the black keyblade.

"And you have to get better", Roxas replied to Faren's compliment. He jumped up and did a kick in a circle to hit both Lucius and Faren in the face before landing on his feet. Touya charged foward with his ice blade formed.

"You wont win!", Touya shouted before swinging down on Roxas. He just sidestepped it and planted a hard kick to Touya's stomach. Garnoth jumped over Touya and brought his giant blade down, which was blocked by both of Roxas' keyblades. Holy jumped up and used Garnoth's back as a foot stool to jump over him and end up behind Roxas, slashing him across the back with her thin, white sword.

"You actually landed a scratch", Roxas acknowledged before jumping into the air, bringing one of his feet back and one foward, hitting both Holy and Garnoth in the stomach. The two flew back and crashed into the ground. Then Roxas noticed Kurama and Hiei just standing there. "Arent you two going to help your friends?"

"They arent my friends", Hiei said,"I'm doing this for myself." Kurama just shrugged as he pulled out a rose. He whipped it down once and a whip of thorns appeared in his hand.

"Hey, you started without us!", a voice shouted from behind Roxas. Kurama and Hiei looked back in surprise. They saw Faren and Lucius rising to their feet again, but now they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara making their way towards the group with smirks on their face.

"Yusuke!?", Kurama shouted in surprise.

"Oh, great...the stupid oaf...", Hiei showed less enthusiasm as he noticed Kuwabara.

"Hey, shut up, you three eyed bastard!", Kuwabara shouted back in response. He held out his hand and a orange blade of energy appeared. "Who's this bastard now!?" Kuwabara smirked. "Doesnt look that tough!" He charged right at him and jumped into the air. He brought his blade down on the boy, but Roxas slashed up with his white keyblade, making a white slash appear and deflect the energy blade. Then he slashed with his black keyblade, making a black slash that hit Kuwabara in the stomach and sent him flying back to Yusuke's side.

"So...the friends unite?", Roxas asked, mockingly. "You four are a bunch of amateurs."

"And if we fight?", Touya asked as he rose to his feet. Holy, Garnoth, Faren, and Lucius rose to their feet as well.

"Still nothing", Roxas smirked as he got into a stance with his two keyblades. "Oathkeeper." He slashed with the white one. "Oblivion." He slashed with the black one. "I will defeat all nine of you with ease. The real fight's up there." He pointed Oblivion to the top of the tower where a smirking Riku stood.

Touya charged foward, forming two ice blades. He slashed with both in an X form, but was blocked by Roxas' two keyblades. Faren and Lucius came from behind and both slashed at him. Roxas pushed himself up and balanced himself on his keyblades that were still clashed with Touya's ice blades.

"Give me a challenge!", Garnoth roared as he jumped into the air and plunged down with his giant blade, but was blocked as Roxas freed his keyblades from the clash with Touya's ice blades. He landed and brought his foot up to kick Garnoth in the stomach again, but before he could fly off, Roxas changed his foot's direction and went to kick Touya, even though he was out of reach. The result was Garnoth flying right into Touya. Holy came at him from behind with her thin sword, but was blocked by Oathkeeper.

"You still cant beat me", Roxas observed as Faren charged next. He blocked Faren with Oblivion, but was struck in the back by a whip. He cocked his head back and saw Kurama smirking and Hiei drawing his own blade. Hiei charged foward with his blade and went for a slash, but was sidestepped and kicked in the side of the head. Yusuke took this chance.

"Spirit Gun!", Yusuke shouted as Roxas looked over to see a blast of blue coming at him. Roxas put his keyblades into an X form and the blast knocked him back a bit. Kuwabara was right behind the blast and came down with his spirit blade. It was blocked as Oathkeeper began glowing white and Oblivion glowed black. To Roxas' surprise, a second spirit blade formed and cut into his side.

"Double Spirit Blade!", Kuwabara shouted before bringing his foot up and planting a kick to Roxas' jaw, sending him into the air. Garnoth took the oppurtunity once he recovered and jumped up to kick him down by the stomach. Kurama sent his rose whip at Roxas and tied it around his leg. Then he whipped it down, making him crash into the ground. Touya then put his hands together in concentration.

"Spike!", Touya shouted as an ice spike appeared above Roxas and came down on his arm, making him drop Oathkeeper. Roxas' eyes seemed to widen.

"You fools!", Roxas shouted as he whipped Oblivion up quickly. The darkness burst out and sent everyone back. Hiei rose, gripping the edge of his headband.

"You...bastard...", he managed to mutter before ripping it off and revealing his third eye. Kurama rose to his feet, but now he had white hair and his rose whip had grown a bit.

"You have awakened me...", Kurama said in a slightly demonic tone. "Now, feel the wrath of Youko Kurama, you fool!" Youko Kurama sent the rose whip at him and got him in the shoulder before bringing it back and sending it again. This time, Roxas brought up Oblivion and let it get wrapped up before driving it into the ground and twisting it to keep the whip there. He suddenly felt two humongous bursts of energy from behind and tilted his head back.

"You cant win", Yusuke smirked. His body was completely overflowing with spirit energy now. Kuwabara was seething with his orange spirit sword energy. Kuwabara now held a giant sized spirit sword and Yusuke held his hands up in the spirit gun form. Touya and Holy took this time to rise.

"Feel the wrath of the ice god!", Touya shouted as his body was covered in ice armor and his power soared. Holy's whole body was enshrouded in light and when she walked out she was in golden armor.

"The holy spirits shall vanquish you...", she muttered in a voice that was almost not her's. The two stood ready and charged. Holy slashed, but Roxas jumped over it and kicked her over the head. The two elemental warriors went up alongside each other and closed their eyes. When they opened them, their eyes had changed to a light blue and white for ice and light.

"Now you fall", they said in unison in voices that didnt belong to the two. Touya's was a deep booming voice and Holy was a majestic, beutiful voice that you would expect to come from royalty.

"Light Dragon!", Holy shouted as a white dragon shot from her hands to come at Roxas.

"Ice Dragon!", Touya shouted as a dragon made of ice shot forth as well. The two dragons swirled around each other and as they were about to hit, Roxas brought both keyblades up in his defense.

"Holy Ice!", the two shouted in unison as a giant blast was seen and the two grinned in triumph. Touya turned to Holy with a smirk.

"One more attack...Just to make sure", Touya said in his new voice. Holy nodded and the two held out their hands.

"Beneath the heavens, thy disciple beckens to thee!", Holy shouted,"God of the heavens, grant me your strength! Holy Might!" A bright light surged down and expelled from her hands, going straight at where the dragons had attacked. Her blast created a larger explosion and Touya bent down to place his hand on the ground.

"God of the artics, thy pupil asks thee for thy assistance!", Touya shouted to the air. "Give me the power of the ice godess Shiva! The power of the gods of the artic winds! Surge me with their power so I may vanquish thy enemies!" A blue light surged over Touya as ice seeped out of his hand and created frost on the ground. Then a giant surge shot at the smoking area where the attacks had taken place. There was another explosion as spikes made of ice shot out and then reverted back in.

"That should do it...But just to make sure...", Holy whispered to Touya, putting her hands together. He nodded and placed his hands together as well.

"God of Ice!", Touya shouted.

"Godess of Light!", Holy shouted as well.

"Bear witness to your disciples!", they shouted in unison. "Give us thy strength! Holy Ice!" Both surged with energy as a symbol appeared around the smoking area, made of ice and light. There was a giant blast and then the light faded. The two were panting as they reverted back to their normal form and collapsed.

"They put on quite a show...", Faren said, clearly impressed. The smoke continued to rise until they could see Roxas standing there in a tattered black cloak. He grabbed it and yanked it off, showing that he wore a beige shirt with black jeans. He was unscratched and looked around at the remainder of the fighting force. Three warriors from the Anti-Heartless organization, two demons, and two humans with extraordinary spirit powers. And of course...the one on top of the tower.

"Seems I'll have to go all out", Roxas smirked,"Should be fun." He twirled Oblivion and Oath Keeper before getting into a stance. "Whos first!?"


	30. Chapter 30:Team Urameshi VS Roxas!

**Toward the Dark**

**Friends Reunited! Guns-Swords-Roses-Dragons!**

"Whos next!?", Roxas shouted with a smirk on his face, cloak finally discarded to the side. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara surrounded him.

"We'll fight you next", Yusuke smirked. Kuwabara cracked his knuckles before making his sword appear. Yusuke pointed his finger at Roxas like a gun. Kurama's whip appeared from the rose. Hiei had his sword drawn out.

"Four weaklings", Roxas said, depressed. "All of you should fight together. Theres more chance that way. I want a real challenge."

"We know our strengths and weaknesses", Hiei said.

"We're more of a match like this than with those three", Yusuke finished.

"Fine, then lets go", Roxas smirked as he charged at Hiei. Hiei blocked the two keyblades, but Roxas flipped over him and jumped foward to gain some distance. Kurama launched at him and whipped down with the rose whip, but Roxas rolled out of the way. He was forced to jump back as soon as he got to his feet as a blue beam shot down at his feet.

"Quick reflexes", Yusuke complimented. Kuwabara shot foward and tried to slash him and then formed a second sword to slash at him again. Roxas backed away both times and then crouched to sweep kick him, but Kuwabara just jumped back. Hiei appeared behind him and slashed, but Roxas lunged foward into a front flip. Kurama took his opportunity and jumped over him, trying to stab him with the point of the rose whip.

"Too slow", Roxas muttered before rolling foward and slashing Kuwabara across the chest. Kurama started trying to whip him more, but Roxas just kept dodging. Then Hiei appeared over him and held his bandaged hand out.

"Mortal Flame!", Hiei shouted as the flame shot down and engulfed Roxas. Roxas just swiped up and the flames left him. Then he slashed at Hiei before Hiei flipped back. Roxas began to charge, but found that his arms and legs couldnt be moved. He looked down and saw seeds tying his arms and legs down. He sighed as an aura came over him. Half was white and the other half was purplish black. The seeds caught fire and burnt off of him.

"Extend!", Kuwabara shouted from the side. His spirit blade in his right hand extended and Roxas flipped back to avoid being impaled. Kuwabara let it revert back to normal size and charged foward. Roxas ducked under a swipe and then rolled to the side to avoid having his head bashed in. Roxas then brought Oath Keeper back and hit Kuwabara across the back, making him stagger a bit. Hiei jumped down from in front of him to slash at him, but was blocked by Oblivion.

"Dragon of the Mortal Flame!", Hiei shouted as a dragon made of flame came from his sword and engulfed Roxas again. The flames stopped quickly and Roxas stood there with burnt cloths now. He glared at Hiei, but didnt have much time as the rose whip nailed him in the side.

"Now, Hiei!", Yusuke shouted as he planted his foot on Hiei's back and used it to jump higher into the air and point his fist down. "Spirit Shotgun!", Yusuke shouted as Hiei jumped back. Dozens of small spirit gun bullets shot out of Yusuke's fist and began blasting the area where Hiei was seconds ago with Roxas.

"Extend!", Kuwabara shouted again as he reached towards the sky. The blades grew longer and he brought them down to slash where Roxas stood in the smoke. The four looked at the smoke as it continued to rise.

"Think hes down?", Yusuke asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance", Kurama replied with a scowl. He looked over the smoke as his white hair swayed a bit from a gust of wind. Hiei watched as well.

"This'll be interesting now", Hiei said to them. "We can try out the combination techniques maybe." Yusuke smirked at that and nodded. The smoke lifted a little and they could see Roxas standing there. He was glaring at them and Hiei pointed his hand at Roxas. Roxas, going on instinct, dove to the side, but was hit with a quick swipe of the rose whip and Hiei didnt make a move.

"You have to do better, kid", Kurama smirked. Roxas just rose and kicked him quickly in the face before turning to see Hiei running at him. Roxas slashed down, but Hiei just flipped over him and placed the tip of his sword on Roxas' back without turning to see him.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!", Hiei shouted as a dragon made of black flames shot out and engulfed him. Hiei then quickly spun around and kicked him in the back, sending him to his knees. Roxas quickly went into a roll and got to his feet.

"I wont lose", Roxas said as he ran foward and slashed at Kurama. Kurama let his whip go around the two keyblades and kept the keyblades in place. Roxas just kicked up and got Kurama in the chest. Kurama grunted, but turned around and round house kicked Roxas in the face. Roxas stumbled back before jumping back so he could face all four at once.

"Ready, Yusuke?", Hiei asked with a smirk. Yusuke nodded with the same smirk. Hiei pointed his sword out and Yusuke got behind him, pointing a spirit gun at him.

"Mega Spirit Gun!", Yusuke shouted.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!", Hiei shouted.

"Dragon of the Spirit Flame!", the two shouted in unison as a blue dragon made of spirit energy shot forth. Roxas smirked, but it quickly vanished as he felt the power within it. It crashed and exploded, causing a plume of smoke to rise again. Then Kuwabara and Kurama ran foward. Kurama whipped the rose whip towards it while orange spirit energy seeped into him from Kuwabara.

"Spirit Sword Whip!", the two shouted as the whip was consumed in orange spirit energy and struck where Roxas had been standing. The smoke cleared and Roxas still stood. He ran foward and slashed Kurama in the side. Then he jumped over Hiei with amazing speed and slashed his shoulder.

"No more playing around", Roxas smirked. Hiei held his sword up and Yusuke got ready with the Mega Spirit Gun again.

"All of us together!", Yusuke shouted, loudly.

"Spirit Sword Barrier!", Kuwabara shouted as he punched the ground. Spirit Swords seeped from the ground and caught Roxas so he was trapped. Kuwabara's hand was glowing with the oranga spirit energy by now and small orange shocks were covering his fist. "Hurry, Yusuke!" Kuwabara seemed to be struggling just to keep it up. "I cant hold this long!"

"Hiei, Kurama!", Yusuke shouted, stepped behind Hiei. Kurama nodded and let his rose whip go. Hiei had his sword pointed as the rose whip went flying past his head.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!', Hiei shouted as the dark dragon combined with the rose whip. Then Yusuke let the Mega Spirit Gun and it combined with the Dragon of Darkness and the rose whip.

"Dragon of the Spirit Flame Whip!", the three shouted in unison as they headed toward Roxas who was held down by Kuwabara's Spirit Sword Barrier. Roxas' eyes widened as the dragon hit him and exploded. The four of them collapsed afterwards, exhausted from the effort. As the smoke rose, Faren, Lucius, and Garnoth walked over.

"Seems like they won", Garnoth smirked.

"Not yet", Faren replied,"We better leave. Take these four out of here and let Riku deal with him." Lucius looked at her master.

"But sir...", Lucius whispered,"We should stay and help. We cant let Riku fight alone."

"Cloud headed back to their ship already", Garnoth replied, indicating that Cloud and Tia had gone already. "We better just take these four and run." Lucius sighed and nodded. She grabbed Hiei while Faren grabbed Kurama. Garnoth carried Yusuke and Kuwabara over his shoulders. Hiei's third eye was now closed and Kurama's hair returned to its red color.

"Lets go", Faren said before the three of them took off. Riku watched the whole thing with a smirk on his face. He stood atop the tower still with the Way to Dawn hoisted on his shoulder. This would be interesting.

Roxas placed Oblivion and Oath Keeper hoisted on his shoulders and grinned up at Riku. Yes...This would definatly be interesting.

The two stared at each other from the gap between them, grinning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is gonna be short.Riku VS Roxas.Anyway, I havent been getting many reviews lately...But I'm gonna continue this until the end so I can get to another story I've been wanting to write.So, anyway...read and review, if you still read this.I'll update soon.


	31. Chapter 31:Riku VS Roxas!

**Toward the Dark**

**Riku VS Roxas!**

The two keyblade wielders stared at each other for a while, grins on their faces. Roxas suddenly took both keyblades off his shoulders and twirled them before throwing Oblivion right at Riku. Riku took Way to Dawn and tossed it down too. The two keyblades clashed and past each other. Way to Dawn embedded itself into the ground next to Roxas as he caught Oblivion, which was knocked slightly off by his keyblade.

The two then jumped at each other. They were headed right for each other as they held the keyblades to their sides. The two met and clashed there, but, as Riku was about to punch Roxas, he saw something. A resemblence that disturbed him.

"S-Sora?", Riku asked, shocked. Roxas just looked at him strangely and then went back to his smirk.

"Nope!", Roxas shouted as he past Riku and his feets glided against the side of the tower. Riku glided on the side of the tower as he fell too. Then the two launched back up to attack each other. They clashed again and Riku backflipped over Roxas and kicked him in the back, sending him towards the ground. Riku followed after him, Oblivion held at his shoulder. He swung down, but Roxas blocked with the Oath Keeper.

"How do you wield the keyblades!?", Riku shouted as he kicked Roxas towards the ground again. Roxas just stopped and disappeared in a dark portal. He reappeared behind Riku and smacked him in the back with Oath Keeper. Riku fell to the ground, fast. Roxas stepped up, standing above him with a smirk as he picked up Oblivion. "H-How do you have them...", Riku gasped out.

"You wanna know?", Roxas asked with his smirk. "Well, you wont. You need to have darkness.You let go of the darkness and that is why you've lots." He kicked Riku, turned, and left.

"Stop", a voice commanded from behind. He turned and saw Cloud standing there. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I am Roxas", Roxas replied,"Where I came from...well, I dont even know. Now just leave. Take Riku if you want, but leave." Cloud drew his giant sword, but stopped as he felt the tip of two blades on his back."Just leave", Roxas repeated from behind. Cloud stopped drawing his weapons and Roxas disappeared again. He lifted Riku over his shoulder and started to leave as well.

"That kid...He looked like Sora...", Cloud whispered as he looked back at where Roxas had stood. "Who was he?" Cloud then broke out into a run, towards the gummi ship.


	32. Chapter 32:Going Seperate Ways

**Toward the Dark**

**Seperate Ways**

Ace awoke in a small hut. He looked around and saw a couple of other beds around him. He seemed to be in an infirmiry along with Tai, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Touya, Holy, and Riku. Tia was in the room too, but she was slumpt over Tai's unconcious body since she pulled a chair up next to his bed. Ace looked down at himself and saw that he was in a hospital gown. His demon sword was placed at the foot of his bed.

"You're awake too?", Hiei asked from his bed. Ace looked up and saw Hiei staring at him, the headband was now on his forehead again.

"Yeah, what happened?", Ace asked.

"Apparently, Sasuke and Ichigo found you and Tai", Hiei said,"Tai was very near dead." Suddenly remembering the whole confrontation with Hias, Ace shot out of bed and went to Tai's side. The blade wound was bandaged up and seemed to be doing better. It was bloody, but it didnt seem like it was still bleeding.

"Hes...dead...Isnt he?", Ace asked, knowing perfectly well that this couldnt stop Tai from dying if he was stabbed through the heart.

"On the contrary...", Kurama spoke, sitting up in his bed. "Sakura and Shizune got to him in time. He lives."

"Shizune?", Ace asked, confused.

"Me", a woman walked in who looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. She wore a purplish kimono and had short black hair. She was followed by Sakura.

"He would've been healed faster, but our sensei, Tsunade-sama, was killed after you left", Sakura said. She seemed sad, but quickly replaced that with a happy look.

"What happened to her?", Ace asked.

"One of Orochimaru's henchmen...", Sakura replied,"She was drunk at the time and didnt notice him, under the genjutsu as me, and he killed her. Jiraiya attacked him and was killed while fighting him too. But the guy's now dead." Ace nodded quickly and decided to drop the subject as he returned to his bed. "You, yourself, are lucky to be alive."

"Yeah...Well, how long do we stay here?", Ace asked.

"About a week", Sakura replied,"Oh, and Ichigo was holding a meeting. He asked for you too. Naruto, Sasuke, Renji, Chu, Cloud, and Recca are already there. You're the last one they need." Ace nodded and got out of bed, clutching ribs as he felt a sharp pain go through his side. He was wondering who Chu and Recca were, but he decided to just go. He stumbled to the door.

"If Tai wakes up...", Ace said as he pulled out a slip of paper. "Give him this. And give Riku this." He handed Sakura another piece of paper. "I want Touya and Holy to go look for a planet called Twin Cities when they awaken. I'll be seeing you guys." Ace stumbled out and continued down the hall. He came to a room that he was directed to and went in.

He saw Ichigo at the head of a table with Renji to his right and Sasuke to his left. Naruto was at Sasuke's other side and Faren was next to Renji. Beside Faren was a big, muscular man with a blue mohawk and a cocky grin on his face. Next to Naruto was a boy with black, spikey hair and a black tang top on. He had a strange arm band on his right arm and looked over at Ace with a grin.

"Ah, you must be Ace", he said,"I'm Recca." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Ace shook his hand and the bigger man walked foward.

"And I'm Chu", he said, holding out his hand. Ace shook his hand too and took his place at the table, between Chu and Recca. Ichigo nodded.

"Now we may begin", Ichigo announced. "Ace and his friends have returned from the World That Never Was. Ace, you will be allowed to have your friends do whatever you want, but we insist you stay here. We shall train you in the various arts we have collected for the next four months. I have got word that the other keyblade wielder, Sora, shall awaken in four months." Ace nodded.

"I want Tai to go join the Elemental Regime", Ace said,"Once the four months are up here, I'll join the Organization. They'll welcome me. They're missing members and I deserted their adversary, the Elemental Regime. Touya and Holy shall look for my home planet. Twin Cities. I want to see if that is back yet. Tia can do as she wishes. She'll probally follow Tai by the looks of it."

"Okay", Ichigo replied, nodding. "We shall start you off with sword training. Your demon blade will be bestowed with the power of a Zanpakuto, the blades Shinigami use. You train with me and Renji in that period of time. After that, we will have you train with Naruto and Sasuke. Their ninja training will help you. After that, you go to Recca and his group of friends. They have these things called Madougo. They called upon the power of the elements with these things. It'll help you. After that, you train with Chu. He is a representative for Yusuke's group since they cant make it. They'll help you with your spirit energy."

"Alright", Ace replied with a grin. "When do I start?"

---

Riku slowly opened his eyes. He squinted as the sunlight was cast over his eyes and he began to recount the fight with Roxas. He had lost. But that boy...he resembled Sora so much...It looks like he cant even defeat a Sora look alike. Sora truly was better.

"Riku?", a woman's voice came from the side. He looked over to see a girl with pink hair standing a little ways off. She walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. Riku quickly opened it and saw writing. "I'm Sakura. This is from Ace. He asked me to give this to you." He read it over.

_Riku,_

_I'm going to make a plan. I'll stay here and train for the remaining months until Sora awakens. He'll awaken in about four months time. Dont engage either the Elemental Regime or the Organization in that time. Tai will be heading out to the Elemental Regime when he awakens. Tia will probally follow him. I'll spend four months here to train. Once that training is done, I shall go to the Organization. Touya and Holy have a seperate mission. As for you, I want you to go and regain that dark power of your's. You'll need it when you face against Roxas again._

_Ace_

Riku read it over again and then nodded. He checked if everything was fine with him and got up. He walked to the door and turned his head slightly to regard Sakura again.

"I'll be heading back to Twilight Town for a while", Riku said,"If the King shows up around here, tell him not to come after me. I'll show up when its time for me to help Sora and Kairi." Riku turned back to the door and walked out. He walked down the hall and saw Ace step out of another room. He turned to see Riku.

"Ah, Riku", Ace said with a grin. "Get my message? I'll be starting my training soon. You get moving too. Every second counts in our situation." Riku nodded and walked past Ace.

It seems like another adventure.

---

Tai awoke and saw Tia laying over him from her chair. He blushed a bit at seeing this and was about to wake her up when he noticed something. She looked really cute sleeping like that. He blushed a bit more at the thought and decided against waking her up. He looked over and saw Hiei and Kurama talking amongst themselves and a pink haired girl walking towards him. She handed him a piece of paper.

"Hello", she said. "I'm Sakura. That message is from Ace." She walked away to go check on Yusuke and Kuwabara. He opened it and looked over it quickly.

_Tai_

_Yo, Tai. I'll be staying here for about four months until Sora's back in action. I'll be training so I expect you to be stronger when we next meet. I want you to join the Elemental Regime. You'll spy on them and their motives for a while. Dont be afraid to fight Riku, Sora, or anyone around us. I'll avoid fighting you as much as possible, but it may not be helped. I put Tia under your command for now. We'll meet up in a bit._

_Ace_

Tai closed the slit of paper and closed his eyes. The paper burst into flames and disappeared. He then started thinking. The fight...he had been stabbed through the chest...hadnt he? Ace had come to rescue him, but he was already stabbed when he showed up. How did he live? Tai decided against trying to figure it out.

He was alive and I guess thats all that mattered. He then smirked as he thought about the note. He'll get stronger. Next time, he'll come to Ace's rescue. Next time, he'll be able to fight off Hias, the combination of Ace's and his own dark side.

Next time, he wont need any rescuing.

---

Ace walked through Rukongai, looking around at the people passing by. He was meant to find some guy named Yoshimoto. He would lead him to the training grounds where he could meet up with Ichigo and Renji. And he would be able to endow the demon blade with zanpakuto powers. He looked around a corner and saw an old swordsman with the white captain coat on. He was really old and his white beard went down the front of his chest.

"Yo", Ace shouted as he walked towards them. "Are you Yoshimoto?" The man looked at him and gave him a brief nod.

"Show some respect, Ace", Yoshimoto replied,"You should respect your elders. And your superiors." Ace sighed at that.

"You dont look that tough", he replied with a smirk on his face now. Yoshimoto just glanced at him and then chuckled.

"Want me to show you the power of a captain shinigami?", Yoshimoto asked. "The power of the strongest captain? The First Division Captain?"

"Sure, where is he?", Ace asked.

"Right here", Yoshimoto replied with a grin. Ace smirked again and let Crimson Vengence appear in his hand.

"Show me what you got then", Ace replied. He jumped back and twirled his blade around.

"I will only wont even use shikai", Yoshimoto smirked as he drew out his zanpakuto. Yoshimoto got into an odd stance and then disappeared. Ace's eyes widened, but he felt the tip of a blade pressed against the back of his neck. "You dont stand a chance against me, boy...No matter how strong the other captains are, I am a hundred times stronger."

"F-Fine", Ace stuttered,"Can I get the blade endowed with the power of a zanpakuto now?" Yoshimoto nodded, withdrawing his blade.

"Follow me", Yoshimoto said, walking away. Ace quickly went after him.

---

Riku now stood in Twilight Town, a black cloak hiding his features. He was in front of a strange haunted house. He walked foward and then sensed something. He looked up and saw a man bandaged up in red cloth standing before the door. The man he saw after escaping Castle Oblivion.

"DiZ", Riku said, venom lacing his voice.

"Calm down, Riku", DiZ replied. "I wish to help. You want to get in tune with your darkness, then come with me and I shall help you."

"Why would you help me?", Riku asked, sceptically.

"I need allies for what I'm planning to do to the Organization", DiZ smirked. Riku was shocked at this, but nodded slowly, walking toward the door. "Here." DiZ threw a black headband to Riku. "Put it on. It'll help for what I've got planned." Riku put it on and could sense the darkness. He could move around fine with no fear of bumping into stuff. The darkness was already returning from such a simple act. "That wont do it. Follow me for the rest." DiZ turned around and walked into the house, followed by Riku.

---

Tai and Tia now stood in front of their gummi ship with Touya and Holy. Cloud had been sent back ahead of time to Hollow Bastion.

"So, now we go our seperate ways", Tai said with a grin. He held out his hand. "We'll meet again." Touya shook it, gladly.

"Of course", Touya replied with a smirk.

"And we'll see Ace and Riku again as well", Holy continued. They nodded.

"I want to see Ace again...", Tia whispered. Holy heard this and looked at her surprised. And then her expression changed to angry. She wants Ace? She'd have to fight for him.

"Well, we'll be seeing you guys", Tai smiled. Touya nodded and the two groups went into seperate gummis. Faren, Garnoth, and Lucius ran up to them before they could go.

"Hold on", Faren said,"A ninja ally of our's, Sinjid, shall be coming very-" Faren was cut off as a man appeared before them. Tai's eyes widened, but Sinjid's narrowed as he saw Tai.

"You...", Sinjid whispered,"You were an enemy of Calm and Ace."

"Not anymore", Faren replied,"He has changed sides. Anyway, Sinjid, you and Garnoth go with Touya and Holy. We'll accompany you, Tai."

"No, we'll take care of this ourselves", Tai replied,"You all go with Touya and Holy." They looked at each other.

"But-"

"Just do it", Tai replied before Faren could speak. "I have to train on my own for a while. And I need to find out more about Hias.I'll be better alone."

"But Tia's going with you", Lucius pointed out.

"Ace has given me command of her", Tai replied,"I must make sure she is safe. He told me once...after Kuro died...he made a promise to protect her and the demon blade. He put her under my command and I'll make sure she is safe. The rest of you can take care of yourselves." Tai then waved. "See ya." He walked into the gummi, followed by Tia. Touya's group shrugged and went into their own gummi.

And with that, the four groups went their seperate ways. Riku to Twilight Town to become one with his darkness again. Touya, Holy, Faren, Lucius, Garnoth, and Sinjid to find Twin Cities, Ace's, Tai's, Sarah's, and Calm's home planet. Tai and Tia to join the Elemental Regime. And Ace to train before going to the Organization.

They all went apart for their own missions. But the same thought was on their minds. That they would definatly meet again. And then they will finish the Nobodies, the Elemental Regime and the Heartless for good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end.Next chapter I post with this will be a preview for the next story.I'll post when I get the first chapter of the next story done.


	33. Chapter 33:Postponed

**Toward the Dark**

**Postponed**

I don't know if anyone still reads, but I'm gonna stop for a while. I wanted to start on some new fan fictions so I'm postponing continuing the Kingdom Hearts saga. Hope anyone who reads understands.


End file.
